Harry Potter und das Buch des Mondes
by MoD366
Summary: AU Lily und James Potter wurden nie von Voldemort getötet und Harry wächst ganz normal bei seinen Eltern auf. Trotzdem scheinen die Mysteriösen Vorfälle in Hogwarts ihn geradezu anzuziehen. Harry x Ginny, Harry x ? zuvor möglich
1. Prolog: Halloween 1981

Was wäre, wenn Lily und James Potter am 31.10.1981 nicht allein zu Hause gewesen wären? Was wäre, wenn James' bester Freund und Harrys Pate, Sirius Black, an diesem Abend zu Besuch gewesen wäre. Ja, was wäre, wenn Voldemort es nie geschafft hätte, den Potters auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen, sondern vorher zu Fall gebracht worden wäre?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle Charaktere, die in der Buchreihe auftauchen, gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus, um euch Lesern ein wenig Freude zu bereiten. Mit meinem Geschreibsel würde ich sicher kein Geld verdienen, auch wenn ich dies beabsichtigen würde.  
Ein paar Ideen, die ich im Prolog verarbeitet habe, sind inspiriert oder direkt übernommen von lmb3's Epilog zu "Harry Potter and the Final Chapter".

* * *

Es ist der Abend von Halloween im Jahre 1981. In den Straßen von Godric's Hollow sind kostümierte Kinder zu sehen, welche an den Haustüren mit Streichdrohungen Süßigkeiten erhaschen wollen. An einem Haus jedoch gingen alle vorbei. Es war, als könnten sie es nichtmal sehen.

Ein schwarzhaariger Mann, welcher nicht älter als Mitte zwanzig sein konnte, trat am Ortseingang aus dem Schatten einer Eiche. Er wurde schon oft in Godric's Hollow gesehen, doch niemand sah ihn je den Ort betreten oder verlassen. Es war, als würde er bei jedem Besuch aus dem Nichts hinter dieser Eiche auftauchen später wieder ins Nichts verschwinden.

Besagter Mann passte gut in das Halloween-Ambiente, trug er doch einen langen schwarzen Umhang, welcher seinen dunklen Pullover und die Jeans fast komplett verdeckte. Dieses Outfit war jedoch nicht feiertagsbasiert, sondern gehörte für ihn einfach zum täglichen Leben. Denn auch wenn man es ihm so nicht angesehen hätte, gehörte er in der Tat zu der verhältnismäßig geringen Zahl an Zauberern, die noch immer verborgen vor den nichtmagischen Menschen (genannt "Muggel") in England und den meisten anderen Ländern dieser Welt lebten.

Er blickte auf das Haus, welches scheinbar niemand sehen konnte, schmunzelte kurz und murmelte "Die armen Kinder. Dort hätten sie wirklich genug Süßes bekommen." Damit machte er sich auf den Weg zu besagtem Haus.

Am Haus angekommen klopfte er in einem bestimmten Rhythmus fünfmal kurz an die Tür, welche kurz darauf von einer Frau seines Alters mit langen roten Haaren geöffnet wurde. "Tatze!", nannte sie ihn erfreut bei seinem Spitznamen, bevor sie ihn umarmte. "Wie geht es dir? Schön, dass du es doch noch geschafft hast. Komm doch rein."

Der Aufforderung nachkommend trat "Tatze" durch die Tür und antwortet auf die Frage der Rothaarigen mit einem "Danke Lily, mir geht es sehr gut."

Lily geleitete "Tatze" ins Wohnzimmer, wo ein gleichaltriger junger Mann mit Brille und unzähmbaren schwarzen Haaren vor dem Kamin saß, sichtlich erschöpft, mit einem kleinen Baby schlafend auf dem Schoß.

"Sirius. Hast es ja doch noch geschafft", begrüßte er seinen Freund leise, um das Kind nicht zu wecken. "Du weißt doch, wie gern ich euch besuchen komme, immerhin bist du für mich wie mein Bruder. Ich hab die Besprechung einfach so schnell es ging beendet, was geht schon über ein Halloween mit der Familie", erwiderte dieser, wobei er sich auf einen weiteren Sessel am Kamin niederließ.

"Schon klar Tatze. Nur eine Frage: Blond oder Brünett?", fragte der Brillenträger. "Wie bitte? Was hat das denn jetzt damit zu tun?", fragte Sirius mit einem wissenden Grinsen im Gesicht. "Also Blond, wie immer", erklang es von hinten. Lily kam mit einem Tablett Schnittchen ins Wohnzimmer und stellte dieses auf einem Beistelltisch bei den Sesseln ab. "Stimmt doch James, oder? Bei Brünetten versucht er immer ohne Umschweife sich rauszureden." "Weißt du, Krone", fing der Besucher erneut an zu reden, "irgendwie ist es schon störend, dass ihr beide mich SO gut kennt. Aber um eure Frage zu beantworten: es war ein Rotschopf, nach eigener Angabe eine entfernt verwandte Cousine von Arthur. Aber genug über mich, wie geht es meinem Lieblings-Patensohn?"

Stolz flammte in James' Augen auf, als er von Harrys Flugübungen auf dem Spielzeugbesen, den Sirius ihm geschenkt hatte, erzählte. Sie hatten ihm davon zwar bereits in einem Brief mit Foto berichtet, doch an eine detailliert geschilderte Anekdote reicht es doch nicht ran. Als James gerade erzählen wollte, wie er Harry fast einen Verlangsamungszauber auf den Hals gejagt hätte, nur um ihn endlich von dem Besen zu holen, ging ein Alarm los. Er war nur kurz zu hören und auch nur innerhalb des Gebäudes, damit der vermeintliche Eindringling nicht weiß, dass die Bewohner vorgewarnt sind.

James erhaschte einen schnellen Blick nach draußen und sah ihren Freund, Peter Pettigrew, genannt Wurmschwanz. Er war gerade dabei, sich wieder von dem Schreck zu erholen, als er außer Peter auch noch jemand anderes sah. Diesen Jemand hatte er einerseits erwartet und doch war er zutiefst beunruhigt, als er nun wirklich eintraf. Es handelt sich um denjenigen, dessen Namen nur wenige aussprechen; vor dem Haus von James und Lily Potter stand Lord Voldemort.

James bedeutete Sirius sich außer Sicht zu begeben, damit er notfalls überraschend agieren konnte. Lily hingegen rief er zu "Lily, nimm Harry und versteck dich, ich halte ihn auf!" Voldemort öffnete die Tür mit einem Alohomora und betrat lachend den Raum. "Du unwissender Wurm. Denkst du wirklich, jemand mit so spärlichem Talent wie dem deinen könnte mich, den mächtigsten Zauberer der Geschichte, aufhalten?" Er hörte kurz auf zu reden, während er mit seinem Zauberstab eine schnelle, peitschende Bewegung machte, bevor er weitersprach. "Dummer Junge. Versuche gar nicht erst, mich zu entwaffnen, ich kenne jeden deiner Schritte, bevor du ihn tust."

Doch egal, was Voldemort sagte, James ließ sich nicht verängstigen. Im Gegenteil, er wandte sich von Voldemort ab und schnauzte Wurmschwanz an. "Du miese kleine Ratte, jetzt weiß ich, worauf deine Animagusform basiert. Wie kannst du uns, deine Freunde, an Voldemort verraten? Wenn du den heutigen Tag überlebst, dann schwöre ich dir bring ich dich um. Mit meinen bloßen Händen werde ich dich erwürgen. Wie kannst du meinen Sohn nur in solche Gefahr bringen?"

"Na na na, James, nun sei nicht so hart zu Pettigrew. Er hängt nunmal an seinem Leben. Doch dir wird das nicht weiterhelfen. Ich habe gefunden, was ich brauche, du bist also überflüssig. Avada Ke-", doch weiter kam er nicht, von hinter einem Vorhang schoss ein Lichtblitz hervor, der Voldemort genau dort traf, wo ein Mensch sein Herz hat. Sein Körper sackte zusammen und noch bevor er auf den Boden aufschlug richtete James seinen Zauberstab auf Pettigrew und rief "Incarcerus!", woraufhin Seile aus seinem Zauberstab auf sein Ziel zuschossen und den kleinen Mann fesselten.

Doch hatte er nicht daran gedacht, dem Verräter den Zauberstab zu entnehmen, was sich als fataler Fehler herausstellen sollte. James trat an den Kamin heran und warf etwas von einem komischen Pulver hinein. Daraufhin flammte ein grünes Feuer auf, in welches er seinen Kopf hineinstreckte und sagte "Büro von Albus Dumbledore".

In genanntem Büro erschrak der weise, ergraute Mann ein wenig, als plötzlich ein Gesicht in seinem Kamin erschien. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, doch dann erkannte er es als das von seinem ehemaligen Schüler James Potter. "Ah, James. Es ist schön dich zu sehen, auch wenn mir ein persönlicher Besuch lieber wäre. Doch das wäre zur jetzigen Zeit zu viel verlangt. Was kann ich für dich tun, oder wolltest du nur etwas plaudern?"

"Hallo Albus. Ich bringe es gleich au den Punkt. Hast du noch den von Wurmschwanz geschriebenen Zettel, wo unser Haus ist?", fragte James, an seiner Stimme konnte man erkennen, dass es dringend war. "Natürlich. Ich trage ihn stets bei mir, damit er nicht in die falschen Hände gerät. Was ist damit?", wollte Dumbledore wissen. Immerhin war dieser Zettel von einem Geheimniswahrer geschrieben und niemand konnte das Geheimnis erfahren, welches er hütet, solange man die Information nicht direkt von ihm oder durch diesen Zettel erhielt.

Doch was um alles in der Welt wollte James jetzt mit dem Zettel? Er selbst hatte den Fidelius-Zauber gesprochen, der das Haus der Potters für alle unauffindbar macht, wenn man es nicht von Peter Pettigrew erfährt. "Wurmschwanz hat uns an Voldemort verraten. Sie kamen in unser Haus und Voldemort versuchte mich umzubringen. Zum Glück war Tatze gerade zu Besuch und hat ihn aus dem Hinterhalt daran gehindert. Wir haben hier Voldemorts Körper sowie einen gefesselten Peter. Ich möchte dich bitten, dass du zum Zaubereiministerium aufbrichst, beim Minister um Unterstützung durch Auroren bittest und mit diesen dann zu uns kommst, damit diese beiden Verbrecher mitgenommen werden", fasste James zusammen.

Dumbledore reagierte schnell, griff bereits in einen Sack mit Pulver wie James es benutzt hatte und verabschiedete sich rasch von James. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich dieser Bitte nachgehen, bedeutet es doch, dass die Menschheit wieder aufatmen konnte.

Als James wieder komplett in seinem Haus war, hörte er Sirius, wie dieser jemanden anschrie, doch er konnte nicht genau verstehen, was gesagt wurde. So begab er sich zum Kampfplatz, wenn man ihn so nennen möchte, und blieb erschrocken stehen. Sirius bemerkte, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte, drehte sich zu seinem "Bruder" und sagte nur "Es tut mir Leid, ich konnte es nicht mehr verhindern."

Es verging eine halbe Stunde bis Dumbledore mit 4 Auroren in Godric's Hollow eintraf. Dumbledore klopfte an die Tür, im selben Rhythmus wie zuvor Sirius, welcher zusätzlich zum Fidelius-Zauber von den Potters als Erkennungszeichen vereinbart wurde. James öffnete die Tür und die Auroren sahen sofort den zusammengebrochenen Voldemort auf dem Boden sehen.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, einer der Auroren, die Dumbledore zum Tatort begleitet haben, fragte James, was vorgefallen sei. James berichtete ihm detailliert was zwischen Voldemorts Eintreffen und dem "Floh-Anruf" zu Dumbledore geschah. Wie sie erfahren haben, dass ihr Geheimniswahrer sie an Voldemort verraten hat, wie dieser sich James vom Hals schaffen wollte und wie Sirius, dessen Präsenz den beiden Eindringlinge unbekannt war, einen Reduktor auf Voldemort abschoss, um seinem Adoptivbruder so das Leben zu retten.

Doch eine Frage kam noch auf. Was geschah mit Peter Pettigrew? James sagte, sie hätten ihn gefesselt, doch er war nirgends zu sehen. Sirius ergriff das Wort und gestand, dass sie vergessen hatten ihm seinen Zauberstab abzunehmen und dass er ein nicht gemeldeter Animagus, eine Ratte, ist. Er hate sich in eine Ratte verwandelt, als James gerade mit Albus gesprochen hatte und sei dann in die Nacht verschwunden.

"Nun, dies ist zwar ein Rückschlag, doch nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was passiert wäre, wenn Sirius nicht zur Stelle gewesen wäre. Nach dem, was wir gehört haben, traf der Reduktor mitten ins Herz, das heißt dorthin, wo das Herz sein sollte. Doch Voldemort war schon lange kein wirklicher Mensch mehr. Wenn ich bedenke, was für ein gutaussehender Junge er doch in seiner Schulzeit war. Nichtsdestotrotz, der Reduktor hätte ihn eigentlich töten müssen, jedoch wäre dann sein Körper nicht so gut erhalten, wie er es noch ist. Ich schlage vor, Kingsley, du und deine Männer, ihr bringt ihn nach Askaban. Er scheint zwar keine Gefahr mehr darzustellen, doch bei Merlin, wer weiß, wie lange das noch so bleibt."

* * *

Ich hoffe, der Prolog gefällt euch. Das erste Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit und wird demnächst kommen. Bitte verlangt nicht nach schnellen Updates, dafür kann und werde ich nicht garantieren, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das zeitlich schaffe.

Reviews sind wie immer gern gesehen und wenn ihr unbedingt flamen wollt... meinetwegen, mir soll's egal sein, ärgert euch aber nicht, wenn ich euch wegen Brandstiftung anzeige xD


	2. Kapitel 1: Der elfte Geburtstag

**Fast 10 Jahre später**

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere auch für die Bewohner von Godric's Hollow. Niemand außer den damals anwesenden hat je von Voldemorts Angriff auf die Potters erfahren, auch weil außer ein paar wenigen Ausgewählten niemand das Haus der Potters sehen konnte und sie daher nicht nachfragen konnten.

Für eine Person jedoch war heute gar kein gewöhnlicher Tag, im Gegenteil, seit er denken kann hat er sich auf diesen Tag gefreut. Heute war nämlich der Tag, an dem Harry Potter endlich elf Jahre alt wurde und somit nach Hogwarts gehen konnte. Hogwarts war die bekannteste Zaubererschule der Welt, nicht zuletzt weil der vermeintlich größte Zauberer der Welt, Albus Dumbledore, dort Schulleiter war.

Die meisten Hexen und Zauberer Großbritanniens gingen auf diese Schule oder sind einst auf diese Schule gegangen. Jeder, der magische Kräfte besaß, bekam um seinen elften Geburtstag herum einen Brief der Schule mit der Aufnahmebestätigung, wobei es jedoch den Eltern auch freistand ihre Kinder daheim zu unterrichten, was jedoch nur die wenigsten auch taten. In Hogwarts verbrachte man dann sieben Jahre bis man voll ausgelernt war. Nach fünf Jahren legte man seine ZAG(Zaubergrad)-Prüfung ab, wodurch entschieden wird, welche Fächer man bis zum UTZ(Unheimlich Toller Zauberer) am Ende des letzten Schuljahres weiter belegen konnte.

Harry lag an diesem Morgen um kurz nach 8 Uhr noch schlafend im Bett. Die Ferien auf der Muggelschule, die er besuchte - was für Kinder von Zauberern nicht ungewöhnlich ist, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gehen - hatten bereits begonnen und er wollte noch nicht aufstehen. Doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne seine Mutter gemacht, welche sanft aber gut hörbar an die Tür seines Zimmers klopfte.

"Harry-schatz aufstehen, Frühstück. Du willst doch deinen Geburtstag nicht verschlafen", hörte er sie sagen. Er mochte seine Mum wirklich sehr, doch an manchen Tagen konnte sie ihn zur Weißglut bringen, was jedoch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Er blickte auf den Wecker neben seinem Bett und murmelte "Da soll ich doch wirklich in den Ferien so früh aufstehen. Und dann noch an meinem Geburtstag, das seh ich nicht ein" und wollte gerade wieder einschlafen, als die Tür aufging und ein junges Mädchen, höchstens Harrys Alter, eher noch jünger, in sein Zimmer kam. Als sie ihn da so liegen sah wurde sie ein wenig verärgert, ging auf das Bett zu und begann mit dem Zeigefinger nach Harry zu pieken.

"Au! Lass das! Was soll das denn Mu- GINNY! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt beim Anblick seiner besten Freundin. "Was ich hier mache? Mein bester Freund hat Geburtstag, will aber nicht aufstehen und er fragt mich, was ICH hier mache? Hör mal, wir sind heute früh um 6 Uhr aufgestanden, hatten kaum gefrühstückt und haben uns dann auf den Weg gemacht um mit Portschlüssel herzukommen und deinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Also frag nicht so blöd, sondern steh auf und komm zum Frühstück, sonst verhunger ich hier noch." Damit wollte sie sich wieder umdrehen und gehen, doch im letzten Moment schien ihr noch was eingefallen zu sein. "Übrigens: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry", sagte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Das machte sie jedes Jahr seit er acht geworden ist und jedes Jahr wurde es ihm peinlicher. Dabei war sie doch seine beste Freundin, wo sollte da also das Problem liegen?

"Danke, Gin, aber ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mich allein lassen könntest zum Umziehen, da möchte ich meine beste Freundin nicht dabei haben."

Das Mädchen wurde im Gesicht so rot, wie es ihre Haare sind, wandte sich von Harry ab und verließ den Raum.

Keine zehn Minuten später stand Harry in der Esszimmertür, wo er von seinen Geburtstagsgästen herzlich begrüßt wurde. Am vergrößerten Esstisch saßen sein Pate, Sirius Black, der andere beste Freund seines Vaters aus Schulzeiten, Remus Lupin, und neun Personen, unter ihnen Ginny, welche alle flammend rotes Haar und Sommersprossen hatten.

"Bill, Charly!", rief Harry überrascht, da die beiden ältesten Weasleys, wenn man von ihren Eltern Arthur und Molly absieht, normalerweise in fernen Ländern arbeiten und nur selten in England sind. "Was macht ihr denn hier? Ihr habt euch doch nicht nur wegen mir frei genommen, oder?"

"Was soll das heißen, 'nur wegen dir'? Harry du gehörst quasi zur Familie, für jeden von uns", sagte Charlie, doch Fred (oder war es George? Harry konnte die Zwillinge noch immer nur schwer auseinander halten) fügte hinzu "Außer vielleicht Percy, aber der benimmt sich eh laufend, als wäre er ein Einzelkind."

Molly fand das gar nicht lustig, doch Arthur, Lily und Remus schafften es gemeinsam sie zu beruhigen. Mit einem bösen Blick in Richtung der Zwillinge setzte sie sich wieder. Auch Harry setzte sich an den Tisch, zwischen Ron und Ginny, und das Frühstück konnte beginnen.

Nachdem die Mägen gefüllt waren und Harry vergeblich versucht hatte, etwas über seine Geburtstagsgeschenke herauszufinden, wollte ihn niemand mehr auf die Folter spannen und er durfte endlich die Pakete auspacken.

Sofort wollte er sich auf ein langes, dünnes Paket stürzen, doch Sirius bat ihn darum, dieses zum Schluss zu öffnen, woraufhin Harry mit hängendem Kopf das nächstbeste andere Paket griff. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es von Remus war, doch alles, was er darin fand, war ein altes Stück Pergament. Er wollte schon fragen, ob dies irgendein Scherz sein sollte, doch dann viel sein Blick auf die Karte, die dabei war, auf welcher ein Satz vermerkt war: "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Darunter stand "Wir werden es dir erklären, wenn die anderen nicht mehr dabei sind."

Mit fragendem Blick bedankte er sich bei Remus und öffnete das nächste Paket, das von den Weasleys. Darin waren ein selbstgestrickter Pullover, wie Molly ihn zu Weihnachten immer ihren Kindern schenkt, eine seltsame Tüte, auf welcher bei Berührung die Worte "Nicht öffnen, solange Mum dabei ist" erschienen, das Buch "Fliegen mit den Cannons", welches scheinbar Ron dazugegeben hat (sein Lieblings-Quidditchteam sind die Chudley Cannons), ein Set Federn und Tinte, die beim Schreiben die Farbe ändert (Immer in die Lieblingsfarbe des Schreibers) und ein Zettel, auf dem in extrem ordentlicher Schrift stand "Mein Geschenk bekommst du nachher".

Mit einem erneuten verwunderten Blick nahm er das nächste Geschenk und erkannte, dass sein Dad ihm seinen Tarnumhang geschenkt hat, den er schon immer haben wollte. Desweiteren beinhaltete das Geschenk noch einen Ring, wie ihn auch seine Eltern immer trugen. Doch genau genommen waren das nicht die Einzigen. Auch Sirius und Remus hatten einen solchen Ring immer am Finger.

Harry hatte seinen Paten einmal gefragt, was es mit diesen Ringen auf sich habe, woraufhin Sirius antwortete, dass diese Ringe von ihnen verzaubert wurden, als sie noch auf der Schule waren, damit sie sich gegenseitig kontaktieren konnten, wann immer sie wollten. Der Zauber wirkt zwar nur in Hogwarts, doch mit der Zeit wurden die Ringe zum Markenzeichen der "Rumtreiber", wie sie sich selbst nannten. Lily gehörte zwar nie zu dieser Gruppe dazu, jedenfalls wurde sie nie gesehen, wenn sie wieder das Schloss unsicher machten, doch als sie mit James zusammengekommen ist, bat sie ihn darum, ihr auch einen solchen Ring zu machen.

Nun kam Harry also zum Geschenk seines Paten. Er war extrem neugierig, es kam nicht oft vor, dass Sirius solch eine Bitte stellte. Im Gegenteil, eher bettelte er darum, dass sein Geschenk zuerst geöffnet wurde. Doch als Harry das Paket öffnete und Lily einen Blick hineinwerfen konnte, begann diese sogleich damit, Tatze verbal einen Denkzettel zu verpassen.

"Sirius wie kannst du nur? Du weißt genau, dass Erstklässler keinen Besen haben dürfen! Ich war je schon nicht einverstanden damit, dass Harry den Umhang schon bekommt, bei Remus' Geschenk sage ich mir, dass er das vielleicht ganz gut gebrauchen kann, um pünktlich irgendwo hin zu kommen, aber DAS wird ihm wirklich Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Du kennst Harry, auch wenn wir ihn darum bitten, den Besen hier zu lassen, wird er ihn trotzdem mit in die Schule schmuggeln und Ärger dafür bekommen. Denkst du eigentlich einmal nach, bevor du etwas machst?"

Doch Harry hörte über die Schimpftirade hinweg und begutachtete das Geschenk seines Paten eindringlich. Komplett ebener Reisig, stromlinienförmig zum Schweif gebunden an einem exzellent gearbeiteten Stiel, auf welchem die Worte "Nimbus Zweitausend" prangten. Aus Zeitschriften wie "Rennbesen im Test" wusste Harry, dass es sich dabei um den momentan schnellsten Besen handelte, der auf dem Markt war.

"Sirius, ich... ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir jemals danken soll. Dad, kann ich ihn gleich mal ausprobieren?", fragte er voller Hoffnung, welche auch nicht enttäuscht wurde. "Na gut, meinetwegen. Aber lass auch die anderen ein - zwei Runden drehen und bleibt im geschützten Bereich."

Der "geschützte Bereich" war eine Lichtung im nahegelegenen Wald, welche James mit allerhand Muggelabwehr-Zaubern und einem flächendeckenden Desillusionierungs-Zauber belegt hatte. So konnte niemand von außen sehen, was auf dieser Lichtung passierte, da jeder, der sie betrat für die Leute außerhalb die Farben des Hintergrundes annahm und somit nahezu perfekt getarnt wurde. Und sollte ein Muggel in die Nähe kommen, so wurde sein Gedächtnis leicht verändert, so dass er vergaß, was er im Wald wollte und stattdessen wieder nach Hause ging. James hatte dieses Gebiet angelegt, damit er selbst, als ehemaliger Gryffindor-Jäger, ab und zu auf seinen Besen, einen Sauberwisch fünf, steigen konnte um ein paar Runden zu drehen.

Harry schnappte sich also seinen Nimbus Zweitausend, fragte in die Runde, wer auch mal damit fliegen möchte, und verließ dann durch den Hintereingang das Haus, gefolgt von fast allen Weasley-Kindern, außer Percy, der dem Besenfliegen äußerst misstrauisch gegenüberstand.

Nachdem Harry und die Weasley-Brüder alle geflogen sind, war nun Ginny an der Reihe, welche jedoch bei der Geschwindigkeit, die sie gesehen hat, ein wenig ängstlich wurde. Harry wusste, wie gern sie flog, doch bisher ist sie nur auf den alten Komet Zwei-Sechzig ihrer Familie geflogen, welche bei weitem nicht dieses Tempo erreichten. Also gab sich der Schwarzhaarige einen Ruck und fragte "Sollen wir zusammen einen Flug wagen? Komm, du sitzt vor mir auf, dann kann ich dich notfalls festhalten, und dann drehen wir zusammen ein paar Runden."

Von der Idee begeistert rannte Ginny zu Harry, schwang sich vor ihn auf den Besen und hielt sich gut fest. Harry griff um ihre Taille herum und packte ebenfalls den Stiel des Nimbus. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab und drehte erstmal zwei gemütliche Runden über die Lichtung, bevor er an Geschwindigkeit zulegte und fast mit Vollgas ein paar weitere Runden flog. Ginny kreischte kurz auf, beruhigte sich dann aber wieder und, wissend, dass Harry sie niemals fallen lassen würde, begann, das Gefühl zu genießen. Harry spürte, dass das Mädchen sich allmählich an die Geschwindigkeit gewöhnte, und fragte, ob sie wieder runter möchte. Doch sie bat ihn noch kurz in der Luft anzuhalten.

"Weißt du, Harry... Ich denke jetzt ist der beste Moment, dir mein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu geben." Vorsichtig drehte sie sich auf dem Besen herum, so dass sie Harry ansah. "Es ist zwar nicht verpackt, aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir." Ginny zog eine silberne Kette aus der Tasche, an der in der Mitte ein aufklappbares ovales Amulett befestigt war. Harry nahm die Kette in die Hand und klappte das Amulett auf. Darin befand sich auf der einen Seite ein Bild von den beiden (wie es bei Zauberer-Bildern üblich ist bewegten sich die Abgebildeten), während auf die andere Seite eingraviert wurde "Freunde für immer".

Der Schwarzhaarige bekam große Augen, als er das sah (vor allem, weil er sich an dieses Foto, welches beide vor ein paar Jahren zusammengekuschelt schlafend zeigte, nicht mehr erinnern konnte), küsste Ginny kurz und sanft auf die Stirn, umarmte sie und sagte "Das ist das schönste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das ich je bekommen habe. Sogar ein wenig besser als der Nimbus." Bei der Erwähnung des Besens erinnerten sich beide daran, dass sie ja noch immer auf selbigem saßen, woraufhin Harry einen Arm um Ginny legte und zur Landung ansetzte.

Unten angekommen lösten die beiden Freunde sich voneinander und Ginny war auf dem Weg die Lichtung zu verlassen, als die Zwillinge sie kurz zurückhielten und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterten. "Scheint ein schönes Geburtstagsgeschenk zu sein", meinte Fred. "Du solltest dich trotzdem beeilen, in Hogwarts könnten einige lauern, die ihn dir wegschnappen wollen", fügte George hinzu.

Ginny errötete und ging weiter. Kurz darauf folgten auch die anderen, die auf der Lichtung waren, Charlie, Ron und Harry dabei über den Nimbus redend, Fred und George miteinander tuschelnd und Bill beeilte sich auf seine Schwester aufzuschließen, damit er aufpassen kann, dass nichts passiert.

Im Haus der Potters angekommen bekam Harry auch gleich seinen Brief von Hogwarts überreicht, auf welchen er eulenwendend antwortete, dass er am ersten September mit dem Hogwartsexpress dort eintreffen würde. Er überflog kurz die beigefügte Liste, was er alles braucht, doch das sollte ihn heute nicht interessieren, am Montag würde er mit seinem Dad alles einkaufen gehen.

Den Abend verbrachten die Jüngeren mit Zeitvertreiben wie Zaubererschach, wobei Ron auch die älteren ab und zu einer Partie herausforderte, explodierendem Mau-Mau (A/N: Dieses Spiel wird von Klaus Fritz als "Snape explodiert" übersetzt. Da es im Original jedoch "exploding Snap" heißt, also rein gar nichts mit Severus Snape zu tun hat, übersetze ich es anders.) und Gobsteine. Hin und wieder warfen sie einen Blick auf den Fernseher, wenn gerade etwas Interessantes lief, oder diskutierten mit den Älteren mit, welche sich über allerlei Kram wie Schule, die Sicherheit der Kinder und Gott-weiß-was unterhielten.

Nachdem die Weasleys gegen neun Uhr abends das Haus verlassen hatten, stellte Harry eine Frage, die ihm schon seit er seine Geschenke bekommen hat im Kopf herum spukt.

"Was hat es eigentlich mit dem Stück Pergament auf sich, das ich von Remus bekommen habe? Mum meinte, dass es ganz nützlich sein kann, um rechtzeitig irgendwo hin zu kommen, aber wie kann es dafür nützlich sein? Kann ich damit apparieren oder sowas?" Die vier Erwachsenen, die noch im Zimmer waren, fingen daraufhin an zu lachen.

"Nein Harry, apparieren kannst du damit bestimmt nicht, aber nützlich ist sie allemal", sagte Sirius. "Sie?", fragte Harry nach, der seinen Paten nicht ganz verstand. "Ja Harry, sie. Sie, wie für 'die Karte'. Pass auf", erklärte Remus, zückte seinen Zauberstab, berührte damit das Pergament und sagte "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"

Daraufhin erschien Tinte von der Zauberstabspitze aus und innerhalb einer halben Sekunde hatte sich diese zu einer Karte eines großen Gebäudes, scheinbar siebenstöckig, teilweise mehr, ausgebreitet. Als Überschrift stand dort "Die hochwohlgeborenen Herrschaften Moony, ... , Tatze und Krone präsentieren: Die Karte des Rumtreibers"

Harrys Blick blieb bei den Namen hängen. Moony war der Spitzname von Remus, da er ein Werwolf war, Tatze wurde sein - Harrys - Pate genannt und Krone war James. Wie die letzten beiden zu ihren Spitznamen gekommen sind hat Harry nie erfahren. Immer, wenn er das Thema ansprach, sagten sie, dass es einfach eine Idee von ihnen war und sie es selbst nicht mehr genau wussten, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Doch mehr verdutzte ihn der vierte Name, der hinter Moony. Warum war er rausgestrichen? Und nicht nur das, er war komplett unleserlich gemacht.

James folgte dem Blick seines Sohnes, verstand sofort und sagte ihm, dass die Person, die dort stand, und mit ihnen die Karte gezeichnet hat, einst ihr Freund war, doch er hatte sie verraten. James ging nicht ins Detail, Harry sollte nicht zu viel wissen, da auch sonst nie öffentlich gemacht wurde, wie Voldemort damals gefallen ist. Die Zauberergemeinschaft weiß nur, dass er plötzlich über Halloween seine Kräfte verloren zu haben schien und sein Körper nun in Askaban verweilt.

"Wie dem auch sei, diese Karte hier, die wir vier erschaffen haben, zeigt dir Schloss Hogwarts, mit sämtlichen Gängen, und sogar die Personen, die sich darin aufhalten werden vermerkt." Er zeigte auf einen Punkt in einem abgelegenen Raum eines der oberen Stockwerke. "Hier siehst du zum Beispiel Albus, oder Professor Dumbledore, wie du ihn nennen wirst, in seinem Büro auf und ab laufen. Aber hier sind nicht nur die normalen Gänge verzeichnet, sondern auch so ziemlich alle Geheimgänge, die das Schloss zu bieten hat."

"Deswegen meinte deine Mum auch, dass du deswegen auch Ärger bekommen kannst, aber mach dir nichts draus, du hast ja noch den Tarnumhang", fügte Sirius hinzu, was von Lily gleich wieder mit einem bösen Blick bestraft wurde.

Langsam wurde Harry auch müde und wünschte allen eine Gute Nacht, wobei er seinen Paten geradezu tröstend, aber auch dankbar anschaute.

Als er aus dem Zimmer war, konnte er grade noch hören, wie Lily seufzte "Was hast du uns da nur angetan", und ging dann grinsend zu Bett.


	3. Kapitel 2: Die Winkelgasse

Am folgenden Montag war Harry bereits um sieben Uhr wach. Seine Eltern würden heute mit ihm die Winkelgasse, die Zauberer-Einkaufszeile in London, besuchen und ihm seine Hogwarts-Ausstattung kaufen.

Er wusste jedoch, dass besonders sein Vater gerne etwas länger schlief, wenn er einen freien Tag hatte (welchen er sich für diesen Einkauf extra genommen hatte), und blieb lieber so lange in seinem Zimmer und las sich die Liste der Dinge, die er brauchte, genau durch.

Er entfaltete das Blatt Pergament und las:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

**Uniform**

Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:

1. Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)

2. Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber

3. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o.Ä.)

4. Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)

Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen.

**Lehrbücher**

Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:

- Miranda Goshawk: _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band I_

- Bathilda Bagshot: _Geschichte der Zauberei_

- Adalbert Waffling:_ Theorie der Magie_

- Emeric Switch: _Verwandlungen für Anfänger_

- Phyllida Spore: _Tausend Zauberkräuter und Pilze_

- Arsenius Jigger: _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_

- Newt Scamander: _Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_

- Quentin Trimble: _Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung_

**Ferner werden benötigt**

- 1 Zauberstab

- 1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)

- 1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallphiolen

- 1 Teleskop

- 1 Waage aus Messing

Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen.

DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT, DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINE EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN

Dieser letzte Satz ließ ihn schmunzeln. Natürlich wird Sirius bewusst gewesen sein, dass Harry den Nimbus nicht mit nach Hogwarts nehmen darf, doch wenn man bedenkt, was Harry alles über die Rumtreiber gehört hat, war es offensichtlich, dass es ihm egal war. Sein Patensohn war ein guter Flieger, das gaben auch Lily und James zu, warum sollte er also nicht schon einen eigenen Besen haben, damit er sich schonmal daran gewöhnen kann, bevor er nächstes Jahr ins Quidditch-Team einsteigt.

Gut anderthalb Stunden nachdem er aufgewacht war, hörte Harry Schritte auf der Treppe, die zu seinem Zimmer führte. Seine Mutter öffnete die Tür, sah, dass er bereits angezogen an seinem Scheibtisch saß, und bat ihn daraufhin ihr beim Frühstück zu helfen.

Das Frühstück (Bacon and Eggs mit etwas Toast) war gerade fertig vorbereitet, da stand auch schon James in der Tür. Harry hatte sich immer gewundert, wie sein Vater es schafft, wie ein Stein zu schlafen, aber pünktlich, wenn das Essen fertig ist angezogen in der Küche aufzutauchen, doch weder James selbst, noch dessen Eltern oder Lily, konnten ihm sagen, wie das möglich war.

Nach dem Frühstück ging es für die Potters in Richtung Bahnhof. Da Lily die Tochter zweier Muggel ist, möchte sie vermeiden, dass Harry sich komplett der Zaubererwelt widmet, daher reisen sie, wenn sie die Zeit haben, nicht mit Flohpulver sondern mit Zügen oder dem Auto (welches im Gegensatz zum Ford Anglia der Weasleys nicht verzaubert ist).

Die Zugfahrt verlief ziemlich ruhig, wenn man von der Tatsache absah, dass Harry etwa alle halbe Stunde gefragt hatte, wann sie denn endlich da seien, und Lily versprechen musste, dass sie auf dem Rückweg Flohpulver benutzen würden. James erzählte noch einen Schwank aus seiner Jugend, wie er bei Ollivander, dem Zauberstabmacher, einen wahren Aufstand gemacht hat, weil er unbedingt einen bestimmten Zauberstab haben wollte, der sich ihn jedoch nicht als Meister aussuchte. Harry verstand zwar nicht genau, was sein Vater damit meinte, doch der Zug traf bereits in London ein, sodass keine Zeit mehr zum Erzählen blieb und Harry das Thema auch recht schnell vergaß.

Nachdem sich Lily, James und Harry aus dem überfüllten Zug gequetscht hatten und sich auf den Weg in Richtung Winkelgasse machten, war es auch fast schon wieder Zeit zum Mittag essen. Also beeilten sie sich ein wenig und gelangten schließlich zu einem schäbig aussehendem Pub namens "Zum Tropfenden Kessel". Harry, der noch nie in der Winkelgasse war, hatte bereits davon gehört, dass dieser Pub nur von Zauberern gesehen werden kann, und wunderte sich daher nicht, dass niemand ihm in irgendeiner Weise Beachtung schenkte.

Beim Eintreten vernahm Harry bereits die Klänge des Radios und roch das Essen, das vielen Gästen serviert wurde. Er setzte sich mit seinen Eltern an einen Tisch, woraufhin Tom, der zahnlose Wirt, auf sie zukam. Nachdem die drei bestellt hatten, planten sie bereits ihre Tour durch die Winkelgasse. Während Lily zu Flourish & Blotts gehen würde, sollte sich James mit Harry zu Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten und zu Ollivanders Zauberstabladen auf den Weg machen.

Kurze Zeit später traf dann auch das Essen ein, doch gerade, als Harry seinen ersten Bissen Roast Beef nehmen wollte, hörte er von hinten jemanden seinen Namen rufen, woraufhin sich dann zwei Arme um ihn schlangen und ihm fast die Gabel aus der Hand fiel.

"Willst du dir nicht überlegen, doch erst nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts zu gehen?", fragte James, sichtbar amüsiert. "Ich meine es ist ja nun wirklich nicht lange her, seit ihr euch das letzte Mal gesehen habt und Ginny scheint dich schon vermisst zu haben. Wie soll das erst aussehen, wenn ihr euch ein ganzes Jahr lang kaum sehen könnt?" James konnte sich vor Lachen kaum halten, doch verstummte sofort, als er den gespielt bösen Blick seiner Gattin sah. Die Köpfe von Harry und Ginny waren jetzt nur noch dadurch zu unterscheiden, dass der eine sich von der Haarfarbe her vom Rest des Gebildes abhebt.

Molly und Ron Weasley, welche sich nun auch zum Tisch vorgekämpft hatten, sahen das Schauspiel und Ron konnte nicht anders als loszuprusten. Diesmal war es aber Ginny, die für Ruhe sorgte. Ron würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber wenn seine Schwester wütend wird macht sie ihm tierisch Angst.

"Hey Ron", begrüßte Harry seinen Kumpel, "auch auf Einkaufstour?" Doch Ron schüttelte den Kopf und meinte, dass sie schon alles erledigt hätten. "Du glaubst gar nicht, was bei Flourish & Blotts los war. Irgendsoein Möchtegern behauptet doch tatsächlich, die Wiedergeburt von Merlin zu sein, und macht sich damit jetzt wichtig. Behauptet, dass die Geschichtsbücher, die sie dort verkaufen, alle nur Müll enthalten, dass es damals ganz anders abging... Reif für's St. Mungo's, wenn du mich fragst."

Es wurde noch ein wenig über besagten Zauberer diskutiert, derweil aßen die Potters ihr Mittag noch zu Ende, und es wurde Zeit zum Abschied. "Mum kann ich nicht noch ein wenig hier bleiben?", fragte Ginny. Sie wusste, dass Harry in nichtmal einem Monat nach Hogwarts gehen würde und sie ihn erst in den Ferien wiedersehen könne. Als seine beste Freundin sah sie sich also im Recht darauf bestehen zu können, dass sie diese Zeit so gut es geht gemeinsam verbringen konnten. "Aber Ginny-schatz, muss das denn sein? Ich kann dich ja irgendwo verstehen, aber es ist ja nicht so, dass du Harry gar nicht mehr sehen kannst. Da musst du Lily und James doch jetzt nicht noch auf die Nerven fallen."

"Sei da mal unbesorgt, Molly", sagte Lily, "wir freuen uns eher, wenn sie dabei ist. Dann brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen, dass Harry sein gutes Benehmen vergisst." Harry wollte schon lauthals protestieren, aber da er sich dachte, dass das die Behauptung seiner Mutter nur bestärken würde (und er Ginnys Ansicht, was die restliche Zeit bis er nach Hogwarts geht betrifft, teilt), blieb er ruhig. Doch genau das gab seinem Vater Munition. "Siehst du Molly, wenn Ginny nicht hier wäre, dann hätte er sich wegen dieser 'Anschuldigung' sicher gewehrt. Außerdem kann man als Mädchen nicht früh genug damit anfangen, sich mit der künftigen Schwiegermutter gutzustellen, warum sollen wir ihr also diese Gelegenheit nehmen."

Diese Bemerkung bewirkte, dass Ginny geradezu empört zum Vater ihres besten Freundes guckte und ihm klarmachte, dass eine solche Entscheidung schon von ihr und Harry selbst kommen muss und bis dahin noch reichlich Zeit wäre. Harry hingegen hörte einfach weg. Er musste sich von seinem Vater laufen Sticheleien anhören, weil sein bester Freund eine beste Freundin ist und er, wenn er die Weasleys besuchen möchte auch immer von Ginny und nicht etwa Ron oder der Familie im Ganzen spricht. Er unterhielt sich lieber mit Ron, mit dem er darüber fachsimpelte, in welches der Häuser sie wohl kommen würden.

"Also ich denke mal, dass du nach Gryffindor kommst", meinte Harry, "immerhin war deine gesamte Familie dort, warum solltest du also woanders hinkommen." Doch Ron war sich dessen nicht so sicher. "Das mag ja sein, aber ich bin bei weitem nicht so mutig wie meine Brüder. Mir ist eigentlich egal, wo ich hinkomme, hauptsache nicht Slytherin. Aber du könntest es nach Gryffindor schaffen. Du bist abenteuerlustig und ziemlich mutig", erklärte er. Doch auch Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Solange wir beide im gleichen Haus sind, damit ich wenigstens einen Mitschüler schonmal kenne, ist mir der Rest ziemlich egal."

Mittlerweile haben sich die Erwachsenen darauf geeinigt, dass Ginny noch mit den Potters in der Winkelgasse bleiben kann, heute Abend aber wieder zu Hause sein soll. Ginny hatte zwar versucht, ihr Mutter dazu zu überreden, dass sie bei Harry übernachten könne, doch diese blieb stur, immerhin würde sie Harry ja eh bald wiedersehen. So machten sich dann Ron und Mrs Weasley auf den Weg zum Kamin und reisten per Flohpulver nach Hause, während sich Ginny an Harrys rechten Arm klammerte und mit ihm zusammen den Trofenden Kessel durch die Hintertür verließ.

Lily zog ihren Zauberstab, zählte an einer der Mauern die Backsteine ab und tippte einen davon leicht mit dem Stab an. Daraufhin fing die Mauer an sich zu bewegen und als sie wieder verharrte, sah man einen Durchgang mit hohem Torbogen, der auf eine verwinkelte Gasse führte. Lily packte ihren Zauberstab wieder weg und machte sich nach einem kurzen Abschied auf den Weg zu Flourish & Blotts, um Harrys Schulbücher zu kaufen.

Harry und Ginny hingegen wurden von James zu Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten geführt, wo Harry sogleich von Madam Malkin persönlich nach hinten gebeten wurde, damit der Umhang ausgemessen werden konnte. James und Ginny blieben so lange vorne und Ginny betrachtete geradezu sehnsüchtig einen Festumhang aus Samt, in weiß mit einer Rose bestickt, welche ihre Blüte in Höhe des Brustkorbes hatte. Sie wusste jedoch, dass sie für diesen Festumhang erstens kein Geld und zweitens keinen Anlass hatte, denn in spätestens einem Jahr wäre sie eh dort rausgewachsen und könnte ihn nicht mehr anziehen.

Zeitgleich stand Harry im hinteren Teil des Geschäftes auf einem Schemel, während Madam Malkin bei seinem Umhang die richtige Länge absteckte. Auf einem zweiten Schemel neben ihm stand ein weiterer Junge. Dieser hatte strohblondes Haar und als er begann zu sprechen, bemerkte Harry dass er einen ziemlich gelangweilten Tonfall hatte.

"Hallo, gehst du dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts?", fragte er, worauf Harry nur mit einem Nicken antwortete. Dieser Junge kam ihm irgendwie suspekt vor, auch wenn er nicht hätte sagen können, wie er zu diesem Urteil kam. "Ich hoffe, du gehörst nicht zu diesem Muggelgesocks, das sich in letzter Zeit immer häufiger hier rumtreibt. Solchen Leuten sollte es verboten werden auch nur von Hogwarts zu wissen, findest du nicht auch?", fragte der Blonde weiter.

In Harry stieg Wut auf. Er kannte diesen Jungen keine fünf Minuten und konnte sich schon nichts schöneres vorstellen, als ihn wieder loszuwerden. "Zu deiner Information: meine Mutter ist eine muggelstämmige Hexe und ich warne dich, sag noch einmal auch nur ein Wort gegen sie und du wirst dir wünschen, nie das Sprechen gelernt zu haben", platzte es aus Harry heraus, obwohl er eigentlich seine Ruhe bewahren wollte.

"Wie süß, das kleine Halbblut will seine Mami verteidigen. Ich würde ja zu gerne erleben, wie du dich gegen einen Malfoy behaupten willst", sprach dieser. Harry wollte gerade zum Sprung ansetzen und sich mit Malfoy prügeln, als man auch schon vom Durchgang her hören konnte "Impedimenta!" James stand am Ursprung des Zaubers, den Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet. "Tut mir Leid, mein Sohn, aber so sehr ich dir auch zustimmen muss, dass dieser Bengel es nicht anders verdient hätte, so hatte ich dir trotzdem beigebracht, dass du dich nicht prügeln sollst, wenn es vermeidbar bist. Du musst dich nicht auf das Niveau von solchen Leuten herablassen." Während er das sagte, stellte er sich zwischen die beiden Jungsund ging auf Nummer Sicher, dass das nicht noch einmal passieren kann.

Kurz darauf verließen sie das Geschäft wieder und machten sich auf den Weg zu Ollivander - gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr. Dort stand bereits Lily mit zwei Tüten voller Bücher und blickte genervt in ihre Richtung. "Was hat denn da so lange gedauert? Ihr hättet vor einer halben Stunde schon hier sein können", sagte sie, doch James erklärte ihr was vorgefallen war und dass er Harry deshalb bereits gemaßregelt hatte. Außerdem hatte Harry sie ja nur verteidigt, was Lily dann auch verstand und sie machten sich zu viert in den Laden.

Mr Ollivander war ein alter Zauberer, doch laut der großen Mehrheit der Zauberer auch der beste Zauberstabmacher, der im Moment lebte. "Ah, ich habe mich bereits gefragt, wann ich Sie zu sehen bekomme. Harry Potter. Und in begleitung einer reizenden jungen Dame, wie ich sehe. Eine Weasley, wenn mich nciht alles täuscht?", sprach er zur Begrüßung. Ginny nickte kurz und errötete leicht. "Und wenn das nicht James und Lily Potter sind. Ich kann mich noch gut an Ihre ersten Zauberstäbe erinnern. Sie, James, wollten einen aus Mahagoni, elf Zollund hervorragend für Verwandlungen geeignet, nicht wahr?" "Ja, das ist richtig. Und ich habe ihn damals gekauft, obwohl der Stab sich nicht mich als Besitzer ausgesucht hat. Trotzdem hat er mir bis heute wunderbare Dienste geleistet", erklärte James. "Und Lily Ihnen war ein Stab aus Weidenholz, zehneinviertel Zoll, wenn ich mich nicht irre, vorherbestimmt. Nun, dann wollen wir doch mal den jungen Harry zu einem Zauberstab verhelfen. Mal sehen..."

"Ja, dieser könnte passen. Ahorn und Einhornschweifhaar. Neuneinhalb Zoll. Nehmen Sie ihn, probieren Sie." Harry war sich unsicher, was er nun tun sollte. Er stand dort im Raum, mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand und sollte probieren, aber was genau?

"Schwing ihn einfach kurz, dann wirst du schon sehen", ermutigte ihn seine Mutter. Also Schwang Harry den Stab, doch bevor er die Bewegung beenden konnte, hatte Mr Ollivander ihm den Stab wieder abgenommen. "Nein, das war er nich. Dieser vielleicht. Ebereche und Drachenherzfaser. Neun Zoll. Nur zu." Doch kaum hatte Harry den Stab einen Millimeter bewegt, befand er sich wieder in Mr. Ollivanders Händen. "Vielleicht ja der hier. Stechpalme und Phönixfeder. Elf Zoll. Versuchen Sie's!" Doch auch dieser Stab schien nicht der richtige für ihn zu sein. So probierte und probierte Harry wie es schien jeden Stab im Laden, bis er dann bei einem eine plötzliche Wärme in sich spürte. Er schwang den Stab durch die Luft und ließ dabei rote und goldene Funken sprühen.

"Das ist selten. Das ist wirklich selten", murmelte Ollivander vor sich hin. Harry fragte ihn, was denn so selten daran wäre, woraufhin Ollivander antwortete "Dieser Stab ist wie eine Mischung der Stäbe ihrer Eltern, mit einem kleinen Unterschied. Er ist aus dem gleichen Holz wie der ihres Vaters, hat die gleiche Länge wie der ihrer Mutter, doch im Vergleich zu deren Drachenherz-Kernen hat ihrer die Feder eines Phönix. Ihnen muss Großes vorherbestimmt sein, solch eine Kombination ist höchst ungewöhnlich und alle bekannten Fälle resultierten in großen Schicksalen. Gute wie böse, doch jeder einzelne Zauberer, bei dem dies Phänomen auftrat, hat etwas wahrhaft Großes geschaffen."

Als Harry das Geschäft wieder verlassen hatten, wusste er nicht, ob er an das, was Mr Ollivander erzählte, glauben sollte oder nicht. Es kam ihm eher vor wie Wahrsagerei, welcher er nicht über den Weg traute, und doch war da etwas, was ihn dazu veranlasste die Worte im Gedächtnis zu behalten.

Der Rest des Tages verlief sehr ruhig. Sie kauften die restlichen Kleinigkeiten, die noch auf der Liste standen, sowie einige Zaubertrankzutaten, und machten sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause, wohin Ginny sie jedoch nicht mehr begleitete, da es bereits spät am Abend war. Zu Hause angekommen wollte Harry nur noch eines. In sein Bett fallen und auf der Stelle einschlafen, was ihm auch recht gut gelang.

* * *

So, hier wäre nun endlich ein neues Kapitel meiner Potter-Fic. Zwei kleine Infos am Rande:

Erstens: Ich habe bei der Bücherliste die Autorennamen aus dem englischen Original benutzt, da mir die Namen besser gefallen.  
Zweitens: Ich habe Harry absichtlich einen anderen Zauberstab gegeben und mich nicht annähernd an JKRs Vorlage gehalten (naja außer den Phönixfeder-Kern, aber das soll hier nicht weiter interessieren), da es Voldemort ja nie geschafft hat, diese unfreiwillige Verbindung zwischen sich und Harry herzustellen. Daher wird Harry (sollte solch eine Stelle je vorkommen, da bin ich mir selbst nicht sicher) wahrscheinlich auch nicht Parsel sprechen können, wobei ich mir das noch überlegen muss ;-)

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Wenn nicht, schreibt mir Reviews, damit ich weiß, was ich verbessern muss. Wenn doch, schreibt ebenfalls Reviews, denn es gibt immer Details, die man als verbesserungswürig einschätzt ud ich möchte eure aufrichtige Meinung lesen. Wenn ihr der Meinung seid, dass ich hier nur Bullshit zusammenschreibe, dann sagt mir das, aber begründet es auch, damit ich weiß, wie ihr euch das eher vorstellen würdet. Daraus kann man eine Menge lernen und ich bin wissbegierig was das angeht


	4. Kapitel 3: Die Abreise rückt näher

Am Sonntag darauf wurde Harry unsanft zu gottloser Zeit geweckt. Da seine Mutter ihn nicht wach bekommen hatte, gab sich James die Ehre, ihm einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf zu schütten. Harry bekam dadurch einen gewaltigen Schwall Wasser in den Mund, welches er schnellstmöglich ausspuckte, was darin resultierte, dass sein Vater im Gesicht fast genauso nass wurde, wie Harry selbst.

Als Harry kurz darauf Herr seiner Sinne wurde und realisierte, was hier geschehen war, begutachtete er seinen Vater, wandte sich anschließend dem Spiegel zu und sagte, dass er jetzt mehr als sonst erkenne, wie ähnlich sich die beiden doch seien. James musste daraufhin lachen, nahm seinen Sohn in einen leichten Schwitzkasten und zerstrubbelte ihm die Haare.

"Sag ich dir doch immer, du bist nunmal mein Ebenbild, brauchst nur noch braune Kontaktlinsen. Aber noch nicht heute, immerhin hat Ginny Geburtstag und sie meinte mal beiläufig, dass du mit Brille besser aussiehst als ohne", grinste der ältere Potter, was Harry ausnutzte um sich aus dem Schwitzkasten zu befreien und nun seinerseits die Haare seines Vaters zu attackieren.

"Jungs macht hinne, Ich hab Molly versprochen beim Essen machen zu helfen und wir sind schon spät dran", hallte es in Harrys Zimmer hinein. James blickte sich verwirrt zum Wecker um und sah, dass es bereits acht Uhr war, sie aber vor einer halben Stunde schon mit Flohpulver los gewollt hatten. "Also, mein Sohn, du hast deine Mutter gehört und du weißt, wie sie werden kann, also beeil dich mit dem Anziehen. Und vergiss dein Geschenk nicht, ich will unbedingt sehen, wie sie darauf reagiert." Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht verließ James das Zimmer und zog sich ins kleinere der beiden Badezimmer zurück, immerhin musste er sich die Haare nochmal machen.

Kurz darauf, als Harry auch endlich angezogen war, machten sich die Potters auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau, dem Haus der Weasleys. Harry war sehr nervös, denn das Geschenk, dass er für Ginny hatte, hatte sein Vater ausgesucht, und er, Harry, wusste nicht, ob es ihr wirklich gefallen würde.

Nachdem sie dann bei den Weasleys angekommen waren und das Geburtstagskind beglückwünscht hatten – was bei Harry etwas länger dauerte, weil sich Ginny kaum aus der Umarmung lösen wollte – eilte Lily in die Küche zu Molly, während James zu Arthur ging, um sich dessen neueste Errungenschaften an Muggelkram, wie Molly es ausdrückte, anzusehen.

„Wollt ihr jetzt langsam hoch kommen, oder steht ihr lieber alleine und ohne was zu sagen hier rum?", tönte es von der Treppe her. Harry drehte sich zur Treppe um und sah Ron, welcher mit verschränkten Armen dort stand. Der Schwarzhaarige ging zu seinem besten männlichen Freund und begrüßte ihn mit einer brüderlichen Umarmung. „Na Ron, wie geht's? Schon anständig fürs erste Jahr gebüffelt?", fragte er, woraufhin der Angesprochene eine Grimasse zog.

„Mum liegt mir ja ständig damit in den Ohren, da kann ich auf Dauer gar nicht anders, um wenigstens ein wenig Ruhe zu bekommen. Aber ich bin ja nicht wie meine Schwester, die bekommt jetzt schon kaum die Nase aus meinen Büchern, ich will nicht wissen, wie das nächste Jahr aussieht, wenn sie selbst eingeschult wird." Ginny trat ihrem Bruder für diesen Kommentar gegen's Schienbein und zog Harry mit einem „Na dann lass uns hoch gehen", hinter sich die Treppe hinauf.

Sie gingen ins Zimmer der Zwillinge, welches das größte Kinderzimmer war. Dort saßen alle Weasleys dieses Familienzweiges, bis auf Arthur, Molly und Percy. „Der hockt in seinem Zimmer und schreibt irgendwelche Briefe... oder er poliert mal wieder sein Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen. Das hat er heute erst dreimal gemacht", antwortete Fred auf Harrys Frage, wo dieser denn sei. Alle fingen an zu lachen. Es war bekannt, dass Percy sehr strebsam war und keine Gelegenheit ausnutzte, um mit Wissen oder Verdiensten zu prahlen.

Die Runde unterhielt sich bis zum Mittag, wobei für Ron und Harry der Teil über Hogwarts und den Unterricht noch am interessantesten war. Nach dem Essen – Molly und Lily hatten so viel zubereitet, dass trotz der zehn Personen, die daran gegessen hatten, noch eine Menge übrig blieb – wurden die Geschenke ausgepackt. Gleich bei ihrem ersten Geschenk war Ginny verwundert. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr die Hogwarts-Schuluniform geschenkt. Bevor sie fragen konnte, wie es dazu käme, bat Lily sie, das Geschenk von James und ihr zu öffnen. Darin befand sich die komplette Kollektion der Schulbücher, die auch Ron seit Kurzem besaß.

Doch wieder kam das Geburtstagskind nicht zu Wort, denn Arthur reichte ihr einen Umschlag. Das Wachssiegel war bereits aufgebrochen und mit Sorgfalt vom Umschlag entfernt worden, sodass der Absender nicht mehr erkennbar war.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Ginevra Weasley,_

_aufgrund Ihrer bereits früh zum Vorschein gekommenen magischen Fähigkeiten, hält es die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in Absprache mit dem Zaubereiministerium für angebracht, Ihnen ein Jahr früher als unter normalen Umständen die Möglichkeit der Ausbildung zu gewähren._

_Dies ist ein Privileg, welches bisweilen nur einer Person vor Ihnen zustand, seien Sie sich dessen bewusst. Jedoch erwarten wir von Ihnen, dass sie trotz des Altersunterschiedes zu Ihren Mitschülern die gleichen Fortschritte machen und nicht die Auffassung bekommen, die Lehrkräfte würden Sie anders behandeln, als jeden anderen Schüler auch._

_Wir erwarten Ihre Eule mit der Antwort bis spätestens 7. August. Sollten Sie dieses Angebot annehmen, so möchten wir Sie am 1. September in unserer Schule begrüßen._

_Anbei finden Sie eine Liste der Dinge, die Sie benötigen, sowie eine Fahrkarte für den Schulzug._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_stellv. Schulleiterin_

„Das ist ja großartig! Aber... es ist doch schon viel zu spät, um die Antwort an Hogwarts zu schicken. (1) Warum habt ihr mir den Brief nicht gleich gegeben, als er gekommen ist?", fragte Ginny empört ihre Eltern. Diese versuchten, ihre Tochter zu beruhigen, doch das gelang erst, als Arthur erklärte, dass die Antwort längst abgeschickt worden sei. „Wir haben dir doch angesehen, dass du es nicht ertragen könntest, ein Jahr ohne Harry hier herum zu sitzen, also haben wir in deinem Namen das Angebot angenommen. Oder denkst du, dass wir dir die Schulsachen alle aus Spaß schenken?" Da trieb es Ginny die Röte ins Gesicht. Natürlich hatte sie das nicht bedacht. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, widmete sie sich wieder den Geschenken. Charlie hatte ihr Drachenhaut-Handschuhe anfertigen lassen, Percy steuerte die Phiolen, die Waage und das Teleskop bei, Bill hatte einen Kessel und Zaubertrankzutaten geholt und die Zwillinge hatten zusammengelegt und ihr einen kleinen Steinkauz bei Eeylop's gekauft.

Harry sackte das Herz in die Hose. Sein Geschenk war das einzige, das noch übrig war. Was, wenn es ihr nicht gefiel? Wäre sie beleidigt, oder gar verletzt? Er malte sich schon die schlimmsten Horrorszenarien aus, als Ginny ihm um den Hals fiel und einen Kuss auf seine Wange drückte. „Danke, Harry!", rief sie freudestrahlend. „Woher wusstet du, dass ich dieses Kleid haben wollte? Du warst doch gerade beim Abstecken für deinen Umhang." „Dann weiß ich wenigstens, woher Dad wusste, dass es dir gefallen würde", antwortete Harry grinsend, während sein Vater ihm zuzwinkerte. „Aber da ist noch etwas. Meine Eltern haben diverse Zauber auf das Kleid gesprochen, sodass es sich in den nächsten 10 Jahren ständig deinem Körper anpasst. Du wirst also nicht so schnell da rauswachsen", erklärte er noch, glücklich darüber, dass seiner besten Freundin das Geschenk wirklich gefiel.

Dann ging es in den Garten, wo Arthur und James am Vormittag schon ein paar Spiele vorbereitet haben. Das Ganze fing mit einer verzauberten Piñata an, welche nicht an einem Baum hing, sondern den Boden entlang lief, wodurch es noch schwerer wurde, sie zu treffen. Als Harry es versuchte, wollten die Zwillinge sich einen Scherz erlauben und so jagte George dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Stolperfluch auf den Hals. Er entging sogar einer Strafe für Zauberei Minderjähriger, da das Ministerium nicht genau feststellen konnte, WER einen Zauber gesprochen hatte, sondern nur WO er gesprochen wurde, was das unerkannte Zaubern daheim erleichterte. Die Weasleys und Potters hingegen dachten, Harry wäre einfach über einen Stein gestolpert, und suchten gar nicht erst nach einem anderen Grund.

Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug, während Verstecken gespielt wurde. Bill und Charlie konnten es nicht lassen und hatten sich unfairer Weise einen Vorteil verschafft, indem sie sich jedes Mal in Bäume, Büsche oder Tiere verwandelten und so nie gefunden wurden.

Als der Abend kam und es Zeit wurde, sich voneinander zu verabschieden, flehte Ginny ihre und Harrys Eltern an, damit er über Nacht bleiben durfte. Nach einigem Hin und Her gestatteten die Eltern der beiden das auch, jedoch mit der üblichen Bedingung, dass Harry bei Ron im Zimmer schlief. Ginny lies enttäuscht den Kopf hängen, aber Harry zwinkerte ihr hinter dem Rücken der Erwachsenen schelmisch zu.

Die dazugewonnene Zeit nutzten die beiden, indem sie zusammengekuschelt unter einer dünnen Steppdecke lagen und sich weiter über Dieses und Jenes unterhielten. Dazu gehörten auch gelegentliche Flirts, wobei keiner sich dessen wirklich bewusst war.

Das Hauptthema war auch hier wieder Hogwarts. Sie spekulierten darüber, wer diese andere Person sein könnte, die verfrüht eingeschult wurde, sprachen über Ginnys Fähigkeiten – Ginny gab zu, dass sie willentlich den Besenschuppen der Familie öffnen konnte, um auf den Besen ihrer Brüder zu fliegen – und sprachen über diverse Inhalte der Schulbücher.

Um 21Uhr scheuchte Molly die Kinder in die Betten und achtete darauf, dass Harry in Rons Zimmer verschwand, nicht etwa in Ginnys. Doch kaum waren ihre Schritte im elterlichen Schlafzimmer zu hören, öffnete sich Rons Tür und schloss sich direkt im Anschluss wieder. Man hörte leise Schritte aus dem Nichts, welche sich ihren Weg zu Ginnys Zimmer bahnten. Dort angekommen klopfte Harry leise von unter dem Tarnumhang, um den Rotschopf nicht zu erschrecken. Sie öffnete ihm die Tür und gemeinsam legten sie sich in Ginnys Bett, wo sie sich an ihren besten Freund kuschelte und beide schnell einschliefen.

Harry hatte jedoch nicht bedacht, am nächsten Morgen früh aufzustehen und in Rons Zimmer zurück zu schleichen. Daher wurde er von Ginnys Mutter geweckt, als diese die beiden in einem Bett sah und daraufhin einen Wutanfall bekam. Um nicht noch mehr Ärger zu bekommen und es sich vielleicht mit Molly zu verscherzen, verließ Harry direkt nach dem Anziehen den Fuchsbau mit Flohpulver.

Zu Hause angekommen wurde er auch gleich von seinen Eltern zur Rede gestellt. „Wie konntest du das nur tun? Weißt du, was du damit angerichtet hast? Wir haben Molly versichert, dass man dir vertrauen kann! Sie selbst hat es bestätigt, dass sie dir immer vertrauen konnte. Du hast nicht nur ihr Vertrauen, sondern auch unseres missbraucht! Hast du denn überhaupt nicht nachgedacht?", wetterte Lily los. Harry wurde mit jedem Wort kleiner, doch sein Vater half ihm ein wenig, sich zu verteidigen. „Schatz, überleg doch mal, wie wir damals waren. Hätten wir darauf gehört, wenn unsere Eltern uns verboten hätten, im selben Zimmer zu schlafen?" „Genau", fügte jetzt auch Harry hinzu, „es ist ja nicht so, dass ihr oder Mrs. Weasley Angst haben müsstet, dass irgendwas passiert, was in unserem Alter nicht passieren sollte. Wir sind beste Freunde, vielleicht irgendwann mal mehr, aber noch ist es nicht so weit."

„Aber... ich dachte immer du...", fing Lily an zu stammeln. „Dass ich nicht weiß, wie sehr Ginny mich mag? Und dass ich diese Gefühle nicht teile? Natürlich weiß ich das, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie weit die Gefühle wirklich gehen."

Jetzt war selbst James baff. Er hatte immer bemerkt, dass Harry sich schnell entwickelte, aber er hätte nie erwartet, dass Harry sich in Sachen Liebe schon so gut auskennen würde. „Ich hätte ihr ja davon erzählt, aber wer weiß, was noch kommt", erklärte er.

Nach einer kurzen Diskussion sahen Lily und James von einer Strafe ab, Molly und Arthur Weasley waren mit Ginny nicht so gnädig. Die nächsten beiden Wochen hatte sie ein „Harry-Verbot", durfte sich also nicht eine Minute mit Harry treffen oder mit ihm auf irgendeine Art und Weise sprechen.

Die übrig gebliebene Woche bis zur Abfahrt nach Hogwarts hatte Molly dann auch so sehr verplant , dass sie dort kein Treffen arrangieren konnten. So konnte Harry seine beste Freundin also knappe drei Wochen lang nicht sehen und schlief am 31. August – mit den Gedanken bei ihr – ein.

* * *

(1) Ginnys Geburtstag ist am 11. August


	5. Kapitel 4: Von Zügen und Hüten

Harry stand auf dem Bahnsteig 9¾, doch sein Gesicht zeigte keine Freude auf das Schuljahr, viel eher stand ihm der Horror in dieses. Er schob einen Gepäckwagen mit seinem Schulkoffer vor sich her, doch außer ihm war der Bahnsteig leer. Keine anderen Schüler, keine Eltern, die jene zum Schuljahr verabschieden wollten, niemand.  
Harry schaute auf die Uhr und erkannte, dass es bereits 11:30 war. Der Zug war bereits auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts, er stand hilflos auf dem Bahnsteig, seine Eltern weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Er rief nach Ginny, immerhin würde sie ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Doch noch während er seine beste Freundin rief, sah er Pitch, Ginnys Steinkauz, auf sich zufliegen. An dessen Bein befand sich ein kleines Pergament:

_Hallo Harry,  
schade, dass du es nicht zum Zug geschafft hast. Vielleicht kannst du ja dann nächstes Jahr anfangen. Ich hab schon einige neue Freunde gefunden, die ich dir in den Ferien unbedingt vorstellen muss._

_Hab dich lieb  
Ginny _

Den Brief fest umklammert, begann Harry zu schreien, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen, dass ganz London davon wach wurde.

Doch der Einzige, der aufgewacht war, war Harry selbst. Schweißgebadet saß er aufrecht in seinem Bett, sein Blick auf den Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch gerichtet. Da er die LED-Ziffern nur verschwommen sehen konnte, griff er nach seiner Brille, setzte sie auf und erkannte, dass er nur einen - zugegebenermaßen für ihn schrecklichen - Alptraum hatte. Es war gerade einmal 5 Uhr in der Früh, er hatte noch genügend Zeit, um zum Bahnhof zu kommen und überhaupt, seine Eltern würden nie im Leben zulassen, dass er den Zug verpasste.

Aus Angst, wirklich zu verschlafen, verkniff Harry es sich, erneut schlafen zu wollen und begnügte sich damit, ein wenig in seinen Schulbüchern zu lesen. Er wollte zwar nicht als Streber gelten, hielt es aber trotzdem für angebracht, nicht ganz unwissend in Hogwarts anzukommen. Besonders hatte es ihm „Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue" hat es ihm angetan. Es gefiel ihm herauszufinden, was man durch das aufkochen simpler Pflanzen alles erreichen konnte. Ein paar Heiltränke hatte er in den letzten Wochen schon ausprobiert, denn er schien Unfälle im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes magisch anzuziehen.

Zwei Stunden später - Harry hatte nun auch ein wenig Zauberkunst geübt - stand er in der Küche und half seiner Mutter beim Frühstück zubereiten.  
„Kümmerst du dich um den Bacon, Harry-spatz? Ich brauche noch einen Moment mit den Eiern." Harry ging dieser Bitte leicht genervt nach. Der Bacon musste doch nur auf beiden Seiten kurz in der Pfanne liegen, das war doch langweilig. Aber er beschwerte sich nicht, immerhin half er gerne im Haushalt.

„Na Großer, bald geht's auf zur Schule. Aufgeregt?", fragte James seinen Sohn während des Essens. Da dieser sich gerade einen großen Bissen Rührei eingeholfen hat, antwortete er vorerst mit einem Kopfschütteln, bevor er sprach. „Aufgeregt bin ich nicht. Neugierig vielleicht, nach allem was du und Sirius mir erzählt habt, aber ansonsten freue ich mich richtig." James - und auch Lily - grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Und das hat sicher nichts mit einem gewissen Rotschopf zu tun, oder?"

Harry versuchte angestrengt, die Errötung einzudämmen, und ärgerte sich darüber, seinem Vater schon wieder Kanonenfutter für seine Sticheleien gegeben zu haben. Er beherrschte sich aber noch gut und fragte ganz unschuldig: „Was soll Ron denn damit zu tun haben, dass ich mich auf die Schule freue? Klar, er ist einer meiner besten Freunde, aber der Unterricht ist doch auch sehr interessant." Doch es half nichts, diesmal bohrte seine Mutter weiter.  
„Genauso wie eine gewisse Schwester von Ron, oder? Na komm, gib deinem Vater die Genugtuung, dich erwischt zu haben, das ist leichter zu ertragen, als sein Geschmolle." ‚Gut', dachte Harry, ‚damit hat sie natürlich Recht, aber ich muss mir das ja nicht so lange antun wie sie.'

Mit einem nahezu diabolischen Grinsen erwiderte er nur, dass Ginny ebenfalls nur beiläufig an seiner Freude beteiligt war, bevor er das Esszimmer verließ und seine letzten Sachen packen ging.

Um Viertel vor elf standen die Potters am Bahnhof King's Cross auf dem Bahnsteig der Gleise neun und zehn. Auf der Fahrt hatte Lily ihrem Kleinen erklärt, wie er zum Gleis 9¾ gelangen würde. „Also Harry-spatz, denk daran, ganz zielstrebig auf die Mauer zugehen, keine Angst und bloß nicht zögern. Du packst das, wir kommen gleich hinterher", erinnerte sie ihn noch einmal. Harrys Griff an seinem Trolley verkrampfte sich. Sein Gehirn sagte ihm, er solle abbremsen, um nicht gegen die Mauer zu knallen, doch er lief weiter. Er fing an zu rennen. Gleich würde er gegen die Mauer rasseln, doch weit gefehlt, wenige Sekunden später fand er sich auf einem völlig anderen Bahnsteig wieder und sah zu seiner Rechten eine große scharlachrote Dampflok. Hinter ihm standen nun auch seine Eltern und sein Vater blickte sehnsüchtig auf den Zug. „Der Hogwarts Express. Wie gerne würde ich nochmal damit fahren." Lily musste leicht über diese Aussage ihres Gatten kichern, doch Harry verstand nicht genau, warum.

„Hey, Harry! Beeil dich, dann ist in unserem Abteil noch Platz für dich", rief ihm Ron aus einem Fenster im vordersten Wagen zu. „Na dann wollen wir dir doch mal mit deinem Koffer helfen", reagierte James daraufhin. Er schob Harrys Trolley an die am nächsten gelegene Tür und hievte mit seinem Sohn zusammen den schweren Koffer in den Zug. Harry machte sich auf in das Abteil, aus dem Ron ihm zugerufen hatte. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als er Ginny nach für ihn viel zu langer Zeit endlich wiedersehen konnte. Seine beste Freundin sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und warf sich Harry quasi um den Hals.

„Na wen haben wir denn da?", ertönte es hinter Harry, „Das lästige kleine Halbblut und seine kleine Freundin. Lass mich raten, eine Weasley, richtig? Rote Haare, zerschlissene Kleidung, die keine andere Familie ihren Kindern antun würde, das trifft genau auf die Beschreibung meines Vaters zu."  
„Moflay war's, richtig?", fragte Harry, während er sich zu dem Störenfried umdrehte, doch wartete keine Antwort ab, „hör zu, du hast bereits den Fehler begangen, meine Mutter zu beleidigen und hast Glück gehabt, dass mein Vater dich gerettet hat. Doch der ist in wenigen Augenblicken nicht mehr in der Nähe, also lass meine Freunde lieber in Ruhe, auch wenn ich mich eigentlich weder prügeln noch duellieren möchte."

Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass hinter dem blonden noch zwei Personen standen, welche vom Körperbau her leicht mit Gorillas verwechselt werden konnten. „Ich heiße Malfoy, merk dir das! Und wie es scheint hast du meine Freunde entdeckt. Das sind Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle. Ich wette, das mit der Drohung überlegst du dir lieber nochmal." Ein hämisches Grinsen zierte nun Malfoys Gesicht, doch Harry ließ sich dadurch nicht beeinflussen.

„Wenn ich so feige wäre wie du und deine beiden Haustiere intelligenter wären, als sie aussehen, dann würde ich mir deinen Vorschlag nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Und ich denke, du solltest lieber gehen, du ruinierst uns die Atmosphäre." Mit diesen Worten knallte Harry die Abteiltür zu, was zwei Versuche benötigte, da Malfoys Fuß sich noch im Weg befand. Dieser fluchte laut, als sein Fuß eingequetscht wurde, und entfernte sich vom Abteil.

Zu der Zeit, als eine ältere Hexe mit einem Imbisswagen vorbei kam, von dem Harry für sein Abteil eine große Menge Süßes kaufte, waren in besagtem Abteil zwei neue Gesichter zu finden. Eines gehörte Neville Longbottom, einem extrem schüchternen Jungen, der von seiner Großmutter aufgezogen wurde. Er erzählte, dass seine Familie schon die Vermutung hatte, er hätte keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten, doch dann hätte sein Großonkel ihn versehentlich aus dem zweiten Stock fallen lassen und er wäre wie ein Gummiball durch den Garten gehüpft. Der zweite Neuankömmling war ein redefreudiges Mädchen mit buschigem, braunem Haar. Als sie sich vorstellte, redete sie so schnell, dass niemand mehr heraushören konnte, als dass sie muggelstämmig wäre und Hermine Granger hieße.

Die anderen im Abteil hatten eine große Freude daran, ihr ein wenig über die magische Welt zu erzählen, wobei sie scheinbar schon viel darüber gelesen hatte. So wurde das Gespräch von Geschichtlichem weggelenkt und den „interessanteren" Dingen gewidmet: Quidditch! Neville gab zu, noch nie auf einem Besen gesessen zu haben, einfach weil er sehr tollpatschig war und seine Großmutter es ihm nicht gestattet hatte.

Hermine hingegen hatte noch nicht einmal etwas von Quidditch gehört. Harry, Ron und Ginny erschauderten bei dem Gedanken, zwölf - in Ginnys Fall elf - Jahre gelebt zu haben, ohne Quidditch zu kennen. Das konnten und wollten sie sich nicht vorstellen, also erklärten sie ihr das komplizierte Spiel.

„Also Hermine, pass auf. Jede Mannschaft besteht aus sieben Spielern und das Spiel wird mit 4 Bällen gespielt", begann Ron zu erklären. „Am Besten wird es sein, wenn wir das ein wenig verknüpfen, sonst wird es schwer zu verstehen", warf Ginny ein, bevor ihr Bruder ausschweifend von dem Sport schwärmen konnte. „Einer der Bälle ist der Quaffel. Damit werden Punkte erzielt. Das machen die Jäger. Pro Team sind drei Jäger auf dem Platz, die versuchen den Quaffel durch einen der drei Torringe des Gegners zu werfen, was zehn Punkte wert ist. Der Hüter versucht, dies zu verhindern."  
„Und wie muss ich mir den Quaffel vorstellen? Ist es schwer, den zu fangen?", fragte Hermine nach. Harry kam am ehesten ein Gedanke, wie er es ihr verdeutlichen konnte. „Den Quaffel musst du dir vorstellen wie einen Fußball, oder Basketball, der an manchen Stellen leicht eingebeult ist, damit man ihn besser kontrollieren kann. Die Torringe haben etwa dreimal so viel Umfang und sind in leicht unterschiedlichen Höhen angebracht, so um die zwanzig Meter. Kommen wir dann zu den nächsten Bällen, das sind die Klatscher. Sie sind etwa so groß wie ein Handball und aus Eisen."

An dieser Stelle ergriff Ron wieder das Wort. „Ihre Aufgabe ist es, so viele Spieler wie möglich von den Besen zu befördern. Deswegen haben zwei Spieler, die Treiber, die Aufgabe, mit Holzschlägern die Klatscher vom eigenen Team fern zu halten und sie auf das andere Team zu schießen. Meine Brüder Fred und George, du wirst sie noch früh genug kennenlernen, sind die Treiber von Gryffindor. Sie sind echt gut." Wieder meldete sich Harry zu Wort, immerhin gelangten sie jetzt zu seiner Lieblingsposition. „Und schließlich gibt es noch den Schnatz. Das ist der kleinste Ball im Spiel, etwa so groß wie eine Walnuss. Er ist sehr schnell und schwer zu sehen, geschweige denn zu fangen. Aber genau das ist die Aufgabe des letzten Spielers, des Suchers. Erst wenn der Schnatz gefangen wurde, ist das Spiel zu Ende und der Sucher bringt seinem Team dadurch einhundertundfünfzig Punkte ein. Im Normalfall hat diese Mannschaft dann auch gewonnen. Ich bin mir sicher, das war jetzt reichlich viel, aber nach ein oder zwei Spielen wirst du es dann verstanden haben", zwinkerte der Schwarzhaarige der Muggelstämmigen zu, woraufhin diese leicht errötete.

„Sag mal Harry, du hast doch gerade zwei Ballarten erwähnt… Fußball und Handball waren das glaube ich. Was sind das für Bälle und was macht man damit?", fragte Ron neugierig. Seine Schwester schaute ihn ungläubig an. Immerhin bezeichnete sich Ron als Harrys besten männlichen Freund, aber viel Freizeit verbrachten die beiden nicht zusammen, wie sie an dieser Frage feststellen konnte. „Das sind Muggelsportarten, Ron. Hast du denn nie mit Harry die Spiele im Fernsehen geguckt? Die sind fast so spannend wie Quidditch, wenn auch nicht so brutal."

Nun war es an Ron zu erröten. Tatsächlich hatte er immer abgelehnt, wenn Harry ihn eingeladen hat, mit ihm eines dieser Muggelspiele zu gucken. Jetzt überlegte er ernsthaft, ob er sich nicht dazu überwinden sollte.

Spät am Abend bremste der Zug dann endlich und die fünf Freunde würden in wenigen Momenten zum ersten Mal ihre neue Schule sehen. Sie stiegen auf den Bahnsteig, jeder bereits in den Schulroben, so wie ihnen von ihren Eltern geraten wurde. Der Ansage von vor wenigen Minuten folgend hatten sie ihre Koffer im Zug gelassen, diese würden für sie auf das Schloss gebracht werden.

„Erstklässler hier 'rüber! Erstklässler!", rief eine Harry bekannte Stimme. Rubeus Hagrid, ein sehr großer und stämmiger Mann mit dichtem schwarzem Haar und ebenso dichtem Vollbart, sowie langjähriger Freund der Potters, stand am Ende des Bahnsteigs, eine enorme Lampe in der Hand, und winkte den angesprochenen Neulingen zu. „Hi Hagrid! Wusste gar nicht, dass du uns hier empfängst", sagte er ihm, nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten. Viel Zeit zum Reden blieb nicht, denn langsam hatten sich alle Erstklässler eingefunden und die Gruppe konnte sich in Bewegung setzen.

Hagrid führte sie zu einem See, der, sollte das Halbdunkel Harrys Eindruck nciht täuschen, gigantisch war. An dessen Ufer ankerten zahlreiche Boote. „Allemann einsteig'n! In jed'm Boot höchst'ns fünf von euch, verstand'n? Sonst könntet ihr absaufen", forderte er die Neulinge auf. Als alle in einem Boot saßen stieg er in ein leicht größeres, welches etwas abseits lag. Dieses Boot setzte sich an die Spitze und die anderen folgten. Nach ein paar Minuten wies er die Kinder an, den Kopf einzuziehen, da sie unter einer tief liegenden Wurzel hindurch fuhren. Kurz darauf ging es um eine Kurve, nach der sie bereits das Schloss sehen konnten. Von vorne an zog sich ein kollektives „OH!" durch die Prozession, an der sich nur wenige nicht beteiligten.

An einem Pier angekommen führte Hagrid die Schüler zu einem enormen Tor, an dem er kraftvoll anklopfte. Harry war froh, dass das Tor sich kurz darauf öffnete, hieß das doch, dass sie der Kälte entfliehen konnten. Im Tor stand eine Hexe mit strengem Blick. „N'Abend, Professor McGonagall. Ich hoffe, Sie mussten nicht zu lange warten."

„Danke Hagrid, musste ich nicht. Du kannst dann in die Große Halle gehen, ich übernehme hier."

„Selbstverständlich, Professor", verabschiedete sich Hagrid und war damit verschwunden. Die Erstklässler folgten Professor McGonagall ein paar Treppen nach oben, bis sie aufgefordert wurden, stehen zu bleiben.

„In wenigen Minuten wird die Auswahlzeremonie beginnen", eröffnete sie den Schülern. „Diese ist für eure nächsten Jahre an dieser Schule. Ihr werdet einem der vier Schulhäuser zugewiesen. Die Häuser heißen Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Euer Haus ist während eurer Zeit hier gleichbedeutend mit eurer Familie. Ihr esst zusammen am Haustisch, schlaft in einem Schlafsaal und verbringt eure Freizeit in einem Gemeinschaftsraum. Schulische Erfolge bringen euch Punkte für euer Haus, Regelverstöße und schlechte Leistungen ziehen Punkteverlust nach sich. Das Haus, das zum Schuljahresende die meisten Punkte gesammelt hat, gewinnt den Hauspokal. Ich hoffe also, dass ich von euch allen gutes Benehmen erwarten kann. Entschuldigen Sie mich für einen Moment, ich gehe jetzt die Zeremonie vorbereiten."

Nachdem die Hexe sich von den Schülern entfernt hatte, begann aufgeregtes Getuschel. Jeder überlegte nervös, wie diese Auswahl vonstatten gehen würde. Einige hörte man murmeln, wenn man auch nicht erkennen konnte, ob sie, wie Harry und Hermine, diverse leichte Zaubersprüche wiederholten, oder, wie Neville, beteten, dass die Auswahl nicht irgendeine schwere Aufgabe beinhalten würde.

Keine fünf Minuten später kam die Professorin zurück und sah eine Gruppe Schüler, denen zum großen Teil Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Sie klatschte zweimal in die Hände, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Ihr werdet mir jetzt in die Große Halle folgen. Dort stellt ihr euch dann im Gang vor dem Lehrertisch auf und wartet, bis ihr aufgerufen werdet. Bitte verhaltet euch währenddessen ruhig." Damit machte sie kehrt und die mehr oder minder eingeschüchterten Erstklässler trotteten ihr hinterher.

In der Großen Halle angekommen fiel der erste Blick der Erstklässler auf die Decke, oder das, was die Decke sein sollte. Doch beim Blick nach oben sah man nur denselben Himmel, den man auch draußen betrachten konnte. „Die Decke ist verzaubert, damit sie so aussieht wie der Himmel", schnappte Harry auf und bemerkte, dass es Hermine war, die das jemandem erklärt hatte. Vor dem Lehrertisch angekommen blieben die Neuankömmlinge nervös stehen und blickten in die Runde. Manchen fiel auf, dass bei den Lehrern zwei Plätze frei waren. Einer war natürlich für Professor McGonagall reserviert, doch niemand hatte eine Idee, wer den letzten Platz besetzen könnte.

Doch diese Überlegung geriet in Vergessenheit, als ein alter Zauberer in einem schäbigen Jackett vortrat und einen dreibeinigen Hocker mit einem leicht zerschlissenen Hut darauf vor dem Tisch aufstellte. Kurz über der Krempe öffnete sich fast augenblicklich ein Riss und der Hut begann zu singen.

_Schon über tausend Jahr ist's her,  
dass man mich hat genäht.  
Seitdem hab ich viel mehr geseh'n,  
als ihr, die ihr hier steht.  
Als dieses Schloss gebaut  
von den besten Freunden vier,  
da war ich, mancher ahnt es schon,  
ebenfalls mit hier.  
Der Gryffindor, der Slytherin,  
die Hufflepuff, die Ravenclaw  
unterrichteten gemeinsam,  
doch das blieb nicht lange so.  
Slytherin entschied,  
dass reines Blut nur zählt.  
Für Gryffindor jedoch  
war Mut alles auf der Welt.  
Ravenclaw als Klügste galt  
und dies von Schülern auch erwartet.  
Hufflepuff am freundlichsten  
und allen Unterricht gestattet.  
'S war Gryffindor,  
der zuerst bedacht,  
dass die vier bald von uns gehen  
und was man dann wohl macht.  
Er nahm mich ab vom Kopf,  
gab mir etwas Intelligenz,  
was dann durch die ander'n drei  
hurtig wurd' ergänzt.  
So ließen sie nur mich zurück,  
doch bin ich ziemlich schlau.  
Ich sehe, wo ihr hingehört  
und sag es euch genau.  
D'rum setzt mich auf,  
seid nicht von Sinnen,  
dann kann das Festmahl  
schnell beginnen._

Die älteren Schüler brachen in Beifall aus, als das Lied vorbei war. Harry ging in Gedanken den Text noch mal durch, da traf ihn ein Gedanke. „Meint ihr das heißt…" setzte er an, doch wurde von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen.

„Ich werde euch nun nacheinander aufrufen. Ihr tretet vor und setzt euch auf den Hocker. Dann werde ich euch den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, welcher verkünden wird, in welches Haus ihr kommen werdet. Danach nehmt ihr bitte beim jeweiligen Tisch Platz."

"Abbott, Hannah!", wurde als erstes aufgerufen und nach wenigen Augenblicken verkündete der Sprechende Hut: „HUFFLEPUFF!", woraufhin sie sich zu den Schülern in Gelb setzte. Während die nächsten Schüler aufgerufen wurden, flüsterten Harry, Ron und Ginny einander zu. „Ich werd' Fred und George umbringen! Die beiden haben uns gesagt, wir müssten einen Ringkampf gegen einen Troll bestreiten", beschwerte sich Ron, woraufhin Ginny eifrig nickte. „Mein Vater und seine Freunde haben mir erzählt, wir müssten uns einer gegen einen duellieren und die Lehrer würden danach entscheiden, wohin wir am besten passen würden.", sagte Harry.

Professor McGonagall war mittlerweile bei „Granger, Hermine!" angekommen, welche nach gut drei Minuten eine „GRYFFINDOR!" wurde. Harry bemerkte, dass der Hut bei manchen Schülern länger brauchte als bei anderen. Als „Malfoy, Draco!" aufgerufen wurde, berührte der Hut kaum seinen Kopf, als bereits „SLYTHERIN!" zu vernehmen war. Kurz zuvor jedoch, bei „Longbottom, Neville!" hatte es gut zehn Minuten gedauert, bis der Hut „GRYFFINDOR!" rief.

Nach den augenscheinlichen Zwillingen „Patil, Padma!" und „Patil, Parvati!" hatte das Warten für Harry dann ein Ende. Er trat nach vorn, wandte sein Gesicht den Mitschülern zu und nahm auf dem Hocker Platz. Augenblicklich setzte Professor McGonagall ihm den Sprechenden Hut auf, welcher, während er entschied, leise murmelte: „Ich sehe Mut, viel Mut und große Tapferkeit und Treue. Aber auch der helle Kopf ist nicht zu vernachlässigen. Und zwischen alledem tritt noch ein wenig List und Tücke hervor. Grundgütiger, ein schwieriger Kandidat. Aber wir finden schon ein passendes Haus."

„Bitte zu den Weasleys, bitte zu den Weasleys. Kein Schulstart ohne gute Freunde…", dachte Harry angestrengt. Er wusste nicht, ob es seine Gedanken waren, die es bewirkt hatten, aber einen Augenblick später rief der Hut laut „GRYFFINDOR!". Eine knappe Viertelstunde später waren auch Ron und Ginny offizielle Gryffindor-Schüler und lediglich „Zabini, Blaise!" blieb noch, welcher ein Slytherin wurde.

Als auch er am Tisch saß, sah man erneut den alten Zauberer, welcher nun den Hocker samt Sprechendem Hut wieder aus der Halle brachte. In diesem Moment erhob sich Professor Dumbledore.

„Willkommen. Willkommen an die neuen Schüler, an die alten Hasen: Willkommen zurück. Ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt, in dem eure Köpfe wieder schön gefüllt werden sollen. Wir haben dieses Jahr – wie manche von euch bereits erraten haben - einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Eigentlich sollte er bereits hier am Tisch sitzen, aber er hat einen interessanteren Auftritt geplant. Wenn ich euch vorstellen darf: Der – seit kurzem ehemalige – Auror Professor James Potter."

Sein Name war kaum verklungen, da sprang die Tür zur Großen Halle auf und man sah besagten Mann auf einem Besen zum Lehrertisch fliegen. Die Münder von Harry und den Weasleys klappten nach unten. Scheinbar hatte keiner von ihnen gewusst, dass Harrys Vater unterrichten würde.

Als auch James am Lehrertisch seinen Platz gefunden hatte, was leicht verzögert wurde, da er und ein Lehrer mit scheinbar recht fettigem Haar eine Art „Starr-Duell" miteinander ausgefochten hatten, fuhr Dumbledore fort: „Aber nun sollten erstmal eure Bäuche gefüllt werden. Haut rein." Die Halle explodierte in Applaus und auf den Tischen erschienen wie aus dem Nichts die verschiedensten Speisen, woraufhin die Schüler begierig zulangten.

Als auch der letzte Magen gefüllt war, richtete Dumbledore ein weiteres Mal das Wort an die Schüler. „Da wir nun alle gesättigt sind, möchte ich noch einige Dinge erläutern. Der Wald auf dem Gelände, jenseits des Sees, ist strikt verboten. Auch der eine oder andere ältere Schüler sei daran erinnert. Ebenso wurde die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände auf nunmehr 364 erweitert. Unser Hausmeister Argus Filch hat mich vorhin darum gebeten, dies zu erwähnen. Die vollständige Liste ist auf Anfrage in seinem Büro einzusehen. Und nun ab mit euch in eure Schlafsäle, damit der Unterricht morgen pünktlich beginnen kann."

Mit dem letzten Wort stand Percy Weasley auf und verkündete „Erstklässler bitte bei mir sammeln. Ich bin Vertrauensschüler und werde euch den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum zeigen." Unterwegs erklärte Percy ein paar Eigenheiten der Treppen in Hogwarts. Manche führten zu verschiedenen Orten, je nachdem, welcher Tag es war, andere hatten Trickstufen, die verschwanden, wenn man sie betrat. In eine dieser Stufen trat Neville sofort hinein, was für einiges Gelächter sorgte, bis Harry und Ron ihn bei dem Armen packten und aus dem Loch zogen.

Ohne weitere Vorfälle ging es weiter bis hoch in einen Turm, wo Percy vor einem Portrait einer fetten Dame in rosafarbenem Kleid stehen blieb. „Fortuna Major", sagte er deutlich, woraufhin die Fette Dame zur Seite schwang und ihnen Einlass gewährte. „Das Passwort ändert sich in der Regel alle zwei bis drei Monate und wird dann von den Vertrauensschülern bekanntgegeben und ist für kurze Zeit am Schwarzen Brett nachzulesen. Versucht, es nicht zu vergessen, sonst müsst ihr warten, bis euch ein Mitschüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum lässt", waren Percys letzte Worte, bevor er den Erstklässlern zeigte, wo sich die jeweiligen Schlafsäle befanden. Dort angekommen zog Harry sich rasch um und schlief sofort ein, als er im Bett lag.

* * *

Sry für das späte Update, ich hab zwischendrin voll vergessen, dass ich noch 'e Fic zu schreiben hatte xD Ich hoffe das Kapitel war das Warten wert. Reviews bitte, möchte wissen, wie es euch gefällt^^


	6. Kapitel 5: Die Schule beginnt

Heya Leute, sorry, dass es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat, aber in meiner Ausbildung war die Hölle los... Last-Minute-Klausuren, Referate, im betrieb kaum Zeit für 'ne Pause... und zu Hause wollte ich dann einfach nur noch chillen xD

Aber hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel und einer Frage an euch: Soll ich die Story langsam weiterlaufen lassen, also mehrere kleinere Events noch mit in die Story bringen, oder kleinere Entwicklungen zusammenfassen und ab und zu größere Zeitsprünge einbauen? Die richtige Story ist nämlich erst gegen Schuljahr 4 geplant.. da kann ich in 4 Kapiteln hinkommen, es können aber auch einige mehr werden... was ist eure Meinung dazu? Schreibt sie mir einfach in eurem Review, spätestens zum nächsten Kapitel mach ich die Auswertung. Und da ich ab nächster Woche Urlaub habe, wird das vielleicht gar nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen...

Aber genug rumgesabbelt, hier ist Kapitel 5: Die Schule beginnt

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry um kurz nach sechs Uhr wach. Da er nicht mehr genau wusste, wann das Frühstück beginnen sollte – er hatte gestern wirklich besseres zu tun gehabt, als sich solch eine Kleinigkeit zu merken – zog er sich an und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um auf die anderen Gryffindors zu warten.

Unten angekommen sah er einen vertrauten Haarschopf. „Ginny? Warum bist du denn schon wach?", fragte er seine beste Freundin. Diese erschrak etwas, drehte sich in Harrys Richtung und lächelte ein wenig. „Ach, weißt du... ich konnte nicht richtig schlafen. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie die anderen Mädchen gestern geguckt haben, als ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass ich eigentlich erst nächstes Jahr hätte eingeschult werden sollen. Mir wurden richtig fiese Sachen an den Kopf geworfen und ich weiß jetzt selbst nicht mehr, ob ich nicht doch lieber nach Hause fahren sollte."

Während sie sprach begannen Tränen ihre Wangen herunterzukullern. Harry war binnen weniger Sekunden bei ihr und nahm sie tröstend in die Arme. „Hey, Ginny, es ist doch vollkommen egal, was die anderen sagen. Außerdem hat dich noch keine von denen richtig kennen gelernt. Sehen wir erstmal, wie du dich im Unterricht schlägst, dann wird ihnen das Lästern garantiert vergehen." Um seinen Worten etwas Nachdruck zu verleihen, gab Harry dem Rotschopf einen Kuss auf die Stirn, woraufhin sie anfing, aufrichtig zu lächeln.

„Danke Harry, das hatte Hermine gestern auch schon gesagt - als Einzige im Schlafsaal, die mich verteidigt hat. Jetzt geht es mir wieder besser. Aber sag mal", Ginny machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, „warum bist du eigentlich schon hier?" Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und antwortete „Naja ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen und wusste nicht genau, ab wann es Frühstück gibt... da wollte ich hier unten auf die ersten Schüler warten." Das brachte Ginny zum Lachen. „Mensch Harry, du Dummkopf. Frühstück gibt es ab 5 Uhr, für die Frühaufsteher, wurde doch gestern lang und breit besprochen. Du hörst aber auch nie zu. Naja wenn wir beide schon mal hier sind, können wir auch gleich hingehen, was meinst du?" Mit fröhlichen Gesichtern machten sich die beiden schließlich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, um besagtes Frühstück zu genießen.

Mit der Zeit – Harry und Ginny waren längst gut gesättigt und saßen nur noch am Tisch, um ein wenig zu reden, während sie auf Ron und Hermine warteten – füllte sich die Große Halle mit Schülern aller Altersklassen. Percy Weasley nahm sich die Freiheit, sich zwischen Harry und Ginny zu drängen, um seine Schwester so gut er konnte auf den ersten Schultag vorzubereiten. Dass diese darüber nicht sehr erfreut war, schien er nicht zu bemerken, oder er ignorierte es gekonnt.

„Also Ginny, du weißt ja, arbeite fleißig mit, du wirst bestimmt dem Unterricht gut folgen können. Lass dich nicht von den Bemerkungen der Mitschüler oder Lehrer verwirren, weil du ja ein Jahr früher als normalerweise beginnst, du packst das schon", redete Percy auf sie ein, bis die Zwillinge sich ihnen gegenüber an den Tisch setzten und ihn unterbrachen.

„Percy, was meinst du, worüber Ginny mit unserem gutmütigen Freund hier", Fred deutete dabei auf Harry, „den Morgen über besprochen haben könnte?"

„Glaubst du nicht", fügte George hinzu, „dass unsere süße kleine Schwester sich schon genug mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt hat?" Harry konnte daraufhin nur nicken und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Ginny es ihm gleich tat.

Kurz vor Ende des Frühstückes ging Professor McGonagall um den Gryffindor-Tisch und verteilte die Stundenpläne. Als sie bei der Gruppe um Harry ankam, hielt sie kurz inne und sprach Harry an. „Mister Potter, begeben Sie sich bitte vor der ersten Stunde zum Büro ihres Vaters, Professor Potter möchte Sie auf ein Wort sprechen." Mit diesen Worten beendete sie ihre Runde und ließ Harry und seine Freunde verdutzt zurück.

Da er keine Zeit verschwenden wollte, stand Harry sofort vom Tisch auf und verließ die Halle. Ein Blick auf seinen Stundenplan verriet ihm, dass er die beiden Stunden vor dem Mittagessen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte, er sich also nach dem Gespräch nicht beeilen musste.

Am Büro angekommen klopfte er an die Tür, woraufhin diese sich öffnete und Harry von seinem Vater herein gebeten wurde.

„Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich dich hier sehen wollte und nicht einfach in der Großen Halle mit dir gesprochen habe, stimmt's?", fragte James als Harry ihm gegenüber Platz nahm. Dieser nickte nur leicht. Das war einer seiner Gedanken, aber garantiert nicht der, den er in diesem Moment als den wichtigsten angesehen hatte.

„Nun, erstmal erkläre ich dir wahrscheinlich am besten, warum ich hier bin. Professor Dumbledore kam Mitte April bei mir im Büro vorbei und hat festgestellt, dass sich die Arbeit eines Auroren heutzutage fast ausschließlich auf Papierkram beschränkt, und dass diese Art der Arbeit noch nie für mich geeignet war. Und da die Schule – erneut, wie ich feststellen muss – einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste brauchte, hat Dumbledore mir diese Stelle angeboten. Zwar lag mir immer mehr an Verwandlung, aber die gute Minerva McGonagall sieht nicht so aus, als würde sie in den nächsten Dekaden den Posten freiwillig aufgeben." Hier musste er lachen, was auch Harry ein Schmunzeln auf das Gesicht brachte. Professor McGonagall war dem Anschein nach eine sehr strenge Lehrerin, was der Formulierung von James noch mehr Nachdruck verlieh.

„Und ich wollte dir raten, auf dich Acht zu geben. Der eine oder andere Lehrer wird garantiert nicht zögern, dir Hauspunkte abzuziehen, wenn du über die Stränge schlägst. Dass ich hier Lehrer bin, wird dir bei den anderen Häusern wahrscheinlich auch nicht viele Freunde einbringen, immerhin wird man dir nachsagen, dass du mein Liebling wärst. Auch wenn das privat natürlich zutrifft", James grinste, woraufhin Harry die Augen verdrehte und etwas murmelte, das nach „Ja klar…" klang, „während des Unterrichts und wenn du Unsinn anstellst werde ich dich behandeln, wie jeden anderen Schüler auch. Und ich erwarte auch von dir, dass du mich respektierst, wie jeden anderen Lehrer."

Diese Aussage brachte Harry zum Lachen. „Und das kommt ausgerechnet von dir? Seit wann hast du es denn mit Respektspersonen? Ich kenne genau zwei Personen, denen du den nötigen Respekt erweist, das sind Professor Dumbledore und Mum. Und Mum auch nur, weil du Schiss vor ihr hast", fügte er mit einem frechen Grinsen an. James wollte seinen Sohn gerade zurechtweisen, da erwähnte Harry, dass er zum Unterricht müsse und verließ den Raum.

Vor dem Klassenraum für Verteidigung war bereits die gesamte Klasse versammelt. Was Harry scheinbar übersehen hatte – ein Blick auf den Stundenplan bestätigte es – war, dass der Unterricht zusammen mit den Slytherins stattfinden würde. Die Aussicht auf Unterricht gemeinsam mit Malfoy gefiel ihm zwar überhaupt nicht, aber das ließ sich leider nicht ändern.

„Was wollte dein Dad denn von dir?", fragten Ron und Ginny wie aus einem Mund. Hermine stand auch bei der Gruppe und wollte gerade nachfragen, ob es sich bei Professor Potter wirklich um Harrys Vater handelte, doch die Schulglocke ertönte und man hörte Harry nur noch sagen „Erzähl ich euch später", bevor die Tür sich öffnete und die Schüler in den Klassenraum strömten.

Der Unterricht begann mit einer kleinen Rede von James, in der er die Schüler darauf aufmerksam machte, dass die Flüche und Gegenflüche, die in den folgenden Jahren gelehrt werden, ausschließlich der Verteidigung dienten. „Ich möchte keinen, und ich meine wirklich keinen einzigen von euch, hier in der Schule beim Duellieren erwischen. Außerhalb der Schule erst recht nicht, das Zaubereiministerium hat genug um die Ohren, ohne dass ihr euch auch noch daneben benehmt."

Aus der letzten Reihe war ein Gähnen zu hören und als Harry sich umdrehte, sah er Draco Malfoy in der letzten Reihe mit einem sehr gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck. „Schon klar, wir sollen alle brav sein, bla, bla, bla. Wann geht der Unterricht endlich los? Ich hab das langweilige Geschwafel langsam satt", grummelte dieser laut genug, damit es bis zum Lehrerpult hörbar war. „Mister Malfoy, wie sehr habe ich mich auf ein Wiedersehen mit Ihnen gefreut. Aber um eins klar zu stellen: Ich leite hier den Unterricht und ich dulde keine Störenfriede. Einen Punkt Abzug von Slytherin, damit sie sich schon mal daran gewöhnen können, dass Sie hier wegen Ihres reichen Vaters keine Sonderbehandlung erwarten dürfen."

Damit setzte James erneut an und begann seinen Unterricht. Obwohl dies nur eine theoretische Stunde war - den Schülern wurde gesagt, die Praxis käme frühestens im nächsten Trimester, eher noch später - fanden viele das Thema sehr interessant. Professor Potter erklärte den Sinn von Flüchen und Hexereien. Dieser war nicht einfach, wie viele annahmen, um einem anderen Schaden zuzufügen. Jeder Fluch hatte bei seiner Entstehung einen ganz bestimmten Zweck. Der Lähmfluch, so erzählte er, wurde zum Beispiel benutzt, um Patienten lange genug ruhig zu halten, um diverse medizinische Untersuchungen oder Operationen durchführen zu können. Der Kitzelfluch, in einer abgeschwächten Form, wurde als Reaktionstest eingesetzt, um nach einem Sturz eine Lähmung auszuschließen.

So wurden die Schüler mit allerhand Beispielen bombardiert, bevor sie dann zum Mittagessen entlassen wurden. In der Großen Halle schnappten Harry und Ginny sich schnell ein paar Happen zu Essen und beeilten sich, um vor dem Nachmittagsunterricht noch ein wenig in ihrem Schulbuch lesen zu können. Es stand Zaubertränke an, ein Fach, das Harry sehr interessierte und vor dem Ginny ein wenig Angst hatte. Während der Zeit, in der er Ginny nicht treffen durfte, war Harry kaum von _Tausend Zauberkräutern und -Pilzen_ wegzubekommen. Und doch wollte er noch einmal dort hineinschauen, damit er von Anfang an gut mitarbeiten konnte.

Als der Unterricht bei Professor Snape begann, hielt auch dieser eine kleine Rede. „Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen." Obwohl er nur flüsterte, war er bis in die letzte Ecke des Kerkers, in dem der Unterricht stattfand, zu hören. Sein geradezu dunkles Auftreten sorgte dafür, dass die Klasse problemlos ruhig blieb. „Da es bei mir wenig albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, dass es sich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören… Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt - sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe."(1)

Die Klasse blieb nach der Ansprache stumm. Manche vor Faszination vor dem, was noch kommen würde, manche wegen der implementierten Beleidigung, die sie von einer Respektsperson nicht erwartet hatten, andere jedoch aus Angst, versagen zu können.

„Potter!", sagte Snape plötzlich, „Welche Wirkung hat das Dianthuskraut auf den menschlichen Körper?"

Von der Frage völlig überrumpelt, benötigt Harry einen Moment zu lange, um zu antworten, weshalb Snape ihm ins Wort fällt. „Dianthuskraut ist eine Algenart des Mittelmeeres und lässt einem Menschen für einen begrenzten Zeitraum Kiemen wachsen. Dafür wird jedoch die Lungenatmung außer Kraft gesetzt. Nun Potter, einen Lehrer dieser Schule zum Vater zu haben ist nicht alles. Versuchen wir es erneut. Welches Mittel würdest du nehmen, um leichtere Verletzungen zu heilen, ohne direkt einen Heilzauber dafür zu benutzen? Knarlkiele, Diptam oder einen getrockneten Billywig-Stachel?"

Diesmal wollte Harry den Sieg nicht seinem Lehrer überlassen, ging die genannten Zutaten schnell durch und antwortete kurz darauf: „Das Diptam. Das Gift eines Billywigs, auch wenn der Stachel getrocknet ist, führt nur zu einem rauschartigen Zustand und Knarlkiele werden nicht in heilenden Tränken verwendet." Das leicht angespannte Gesicht des Professors sagte Harry, dass er richtig lag, doch Professor Snape wäre nicht Professor Snape, wenn er dies so einfach über sich ergehen ließe. „Nun gut, eine letzte Frage: Was ist die Hauptzutat des Trunks des Friedens und was ist nach dem Hinzufügen zu beachten?"

Das war keine leichte Frage, musste sich Harry eingestehen. Dass er Hermine Granger aus dem Augenwinkel mit hoch in die Luft gestreckter Hand sehen konnte, half ihm nicht wirklich weiter. „Na, Potter, keine Idee?", fragte Snape nach, doch da schoss Harry die Erinnerung ins Gedächtnis zurück. „Die Hauptzutat vom Trunk des Friedens ist Mondstein, nachdem man diesen hinzugegeben hat, muss der Trunk exakt sieben Minuten lang sieden, bevor man einen Spritzer Nieswurzextrakt hinzugibt." Mit dieser Antwort zufrieden blickte Harry erwartungsvoll in Snapes Gesicht, nur um diesen mit zwiespältigem Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen.

„Nun, Potter, Sie scheinen sich ja doch vorbereitet zu haben. Nur zwei Korrekturen, damit die Klasse sich das auch korrekt notieren kann." An dieser Stelle machte er eine kurze Pause, während der die Schüler in ihren Taschen nach Pergament wühlten. „Es ist kein ganzer Mondstein, der hinzugegeben wird, sondern lediglich ein wenig pulverisierter Mondstein und nach den sieben Minuten des Siedens werden zwei Spritzer Nieswurzextrakt hinzugegeben, nicht bloß einer. Ansonsten bin ich erstaunt, Potter, Sie scheinen Ihrem Möchtegern von einem Vater doch nicht so ähnlich zu sein, wie sie es vom Aussehen her sind."

Durch die letzten Worte leicht beleidigt ließ sich Harry auf seinen Platz sinken. „Die erste Prüfung ist bestanden", dachte er sich zufrieden. Der Unterricht verlief danach normal weiter. Zumindest so normal, wie es bei einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke ablaufen kann, wenn Gryffindors und Slytherins den Kerker besetzten. Die Slytherins wurden bevorzugt behandelt - Snape war ihr Hauslehrer - und den Gryffindors wurden Punkte abgezogen für Lapalien wie „den Arbeitsplatz mit Bakterien infiziert" zu haben, nachdem Dean Thomas niesen musste.

„Alles in allem", statuierte Harry, als er abends übermüdet ins Bett sank, „ein interessanter, wenn auch anstrengender erster Tag."

* * *

(1) Falls euch diese Passage irgendwie bekannt vorkommt: ja ich habe sie zu 100% aus dem „Original" übernommen. Ich finde eine bessere Einleitung für den Zaubertrank-Unterricht gibt es nicht^^


	7. Kapitel 6: Besen

Hallo zusammen. Ich musste erschrocken feststellen, dass es bereits viel zu lange **4 Monate** (!!!) her ist, seit ich hier was gepostet habe. Schuldzuweisungen gibt es an dieser Stelle auch: 1. ist mir im August, als ich das Kapitel fast fertig hatte, mein USB-Stick abgeraucht und ich hatte auf dem PC nur eine 300 Wörter lange Datei davon. 2. Danach hab ich versucht, das Kapitel so gut es geht wiederherzustellen und bin kläglich gescheitert. Ich habe das Kapitel etwa 4 oder 5 mal weggefeuert, weil mir die "neue" Version so gar nicht gefallen hat. Das geht auch ein wenig auf die Psyche, ich hatte dann eine dreiwöchige Schreibblockade. Last but not least ist auch meine Beta-Leserin mit schuld. Ich habe ihr das Kapitel vor einem Monat geschickt und am 19.11. dann endlich das Kapitel zurückgeschickt bekommen. Dies ist jetzt also die editierte Fassung, wobei sich diesmal nicht so viel geändert hat wie sonst *freu*

Aber genug davon, hier das Kapitel:

* * *

Der Rest des Unterrichts verlief im Vergleich zu Zaubertränke wirklich gut, wenn man von Geschichte der Zauberei absah. Der Geschichtslehrer, Professor Binns, war bereits alt gewesen, als er auf dem Weg in den Unterricht eines Tages seinen Körper im Sessel vor dem Kamin zum Lehrerzimmer zurückgelassen hatte. Die Stunden in seinem Fachraum wurden zu einer wöchentlichen Qual.

Nicht nur, dass der Unterrichtsstoff an sich schon langweilig war, Professor Binns hatte auch die Angewohnheit, die ganze Zeit monoton diverse Ereignisse, Jahreszahlen und bekannte Namen herunterzuleiern. Das führte dazu, dass selbst Schüler, die sich ehrgeizig zeigen wollten, es schwer hatten, dem Unterricht zu folgen. Die einzige Ausnahme hierzu schien Hermine zu sein. Während Harry, Ginny und nahezu alle anderen ihrer Mitschüler damit kämpften, nicht die Innenseite ihrer Augen anzusehen, schrieb die Braunhaarige jedes noch so kleine Detail, das sie als wichtig empfand, enthusiastisch mit. Harry war ihr dankbar dafür, hatte er doch so die Möglichkeit, den Stoff auf angenehmere Art und Weise nachzuholen.

So zogen die Wochen ohne größere Zwischenfälle ins Land, bis an einem Sonntagmorgen mitten im Oktober eine Mitteilung am Schwarzen Brett zu finden war. „Hey Harry, guck dir das an! Donnerstagnachmittag haben wir jetzt Flugunterricht!", rief Ron ihm voller Vorfreude zu, als der Schwarzhaarige die Treppe vom Schlafsaal heruntertrat. „Flugunterricht? Hört sich cool an, aber ich kann doch schon fliegen", nuschelte Harry verschlafen. Er hatte tags zuvor bis spät in die Nacht über den Anweisungen zu einem Zaubertrank gesessen und die Wirkungen der einzelnen Zutaten nachgeschlagen, um die Zusammenhänge zwischen den Zutaten und dem letztendlichen Trank herauszufinden.

„Natürlich kannst du fliegen, die meisten rein- und halbblütigen Hexen und Zauberer können das. Trotzdem heißt das nicht, dass alle es richtig machen. Und unsere muggelstämmigen Mitschüler müssen es ja auch noch lernen", belehrte ihn Ginny, welche sich nach ihren kleineren Anfangsschwierigkeiten mit den anderen Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal angefreundet hatte.

Manche empfand sie zwar als zu penetrant – besonders Lavender Brown, welche sie ständig über ihre Brüder und Harry ausfragte – aber wenigstens wurde sie von allen akzeptiert.

Im Hintergrund konnte man Nevilles besorgtes Gemurmel hören. Sein Magen verkrampfte allein bei dem Gedanken ans Besenfliegen. Er war am Boden schon tollpatschig, wie würde das nur in der Luft enden?

Harry bemerkte dies und trat auf ihn zu. „Hey Neville, wie geht's dir?", fragte er. „Weißt du Harry, der Flugunterricht macht mir Angst. Ich sehe es schon kommen, ich werde gleich in den ersten Minuten vom Besen fallen", legte der leicht rundliche Junge seine Gedanken offen. Harry grinste ihn an. „Na und? Hör mal, etwa ein Sechstel der Schüler hier sind bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, da glaubst du doch wohl nicht, dass wir anfangs höher fliegen werden als vielleicht einen Meter. Und selbst wenn du da runterfallen würdest, wäre das doch kein Problem. Du stehst einfach wieder auf und versuchst es nochmal. Komm, nur Mut, ich helf dir im Unterricht ein wenig, OK?"

Davon ermutigt und aufgebaut sah Neville schon viel besser aus. Er bedankte sich und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Frühstück.

„Nur gut, dass wir mit den Ravenclaws zusammen unterrichtet werden und nicht mit den Slytherins", sinnierte Ron, was ihm zustimmendes Nicken um ihn herum einbrachte. Doch dann meldete sich sein Magen, der kurz darauf eine Antwort von Harrys Verdauungsorgan erhielt. Ginny und Hermine rollten mit den Augen, doch auch sie wurden langsam hungrig.

Der Donnerstag kam schneller als erwartet. Schon zum Mittagessen hatte sich Harry einen Platz neben Neville reserviert und redete dem Jungen mit den zwei linken Füßen zu.

„Wie gesagt Neville, ich bin im Unterricht direkt neben dir und helfe dir. Du brauchst absolut keine Angst haben." Scheinbar half es nicht viel. Neville zitterte wie Espenlaub und seine Augen verrieten, dass er trotzdem lieber von Besen fern bleiben wollte.

Harry wurde ein wenig ungeduldig. „Neville, wenn du Angst hast, dann schaffst du es erst recht nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie es funktioniert, aber irgendwie „fühlen" Besen, wenn jemand ängstlich ist. Sie lassen sich dann schwerer kontrollieren und die Wahrscheinlichkeit runterzufallen steigt enorm. Denk einfach an etwas Schönes. An ein spezielles Mädchen, ein Ereignis, manchmal hilft auch der Gedanke an die Familie um Mut zu fassen. Komm schon, du willst mich doch hier nicht im Stich lassen, oder?" Damit hatte er es dann doch geschafft. Neville sah ihm in die Augen und sein Blick zeigte kaum noch eine Spur von Angst.

Als dann der Unterricht begann, wies Madam Hooch, eine Frau mit falkenhaftem Auftreten, die Schüler der beiden Häuser an, sich neben einen der Besen zu stellen und die rechte Hand über diesen auszustrecken. Harry und Neville begaben sich zum Ende der Reihe, wo ihnen von Ron, Ginny und Hermine Gesellschaft geleistet wurde. Als Nächstes sollten sie „Hoch!" sagen. Harry flüsterte noch: „Leg so viel Selbstvertrauen wie möglich in das Wort, sonst reagiert der Besen nicht", dann sprach er selbst das Wort. Die Besen von ihm, Ron und Ginny sprangen ihnen sofort in die Hände. Hermine hatte kleinere Probleme. Auch sie war verunsichert, hatte sie der Gruppe im Vorfeld gestanden, schließlich konnte man fliegen nicht einfach aus einem Buch auswendig lernen, wie das meiste Andere. Neville jedoch überraschte alle, sich selbst scheinbar am meisten, als der Besen ihm beim dritten Versuch in die Hand sprang.

Nachdem Madam Hooch den Schülern, deren Besen auf dem Boden blieben, nützliche Tipps gab, zeigte sie ihnen, wie man richtig aufstieg, ohne sofort hinten herunterzurutschen.

„Jetzt kommt der interessante Teil. Auf meinen Pfiff stoßt ihr euch sanft vom Boden ab und steigt auf ein bis zwei Meter Höhe. Dann drückt den Stiel leicht nach vorne und sinkt wieder zu Boden. 3, 2, 1." Der Pfiff gellte über das Feld und bis auf wenige Ausnahmen wurde der Auftrag von allen problemlos gelöst. Neville hatte sich zwar auf minimaler Höhe gehalten, aber man sah seinem Gesicht an, dass er stolz auf sich selbst war.

Als nächstes wurde ihnen erlaubt, in einer Höhe von bis zu drei Metern frei zu fliegen. Dadurch sollten sie ein Gefühl für den Besen bekommen, auf welche Bewegungen er wie reagierte. Harry blieb weiter dicht bei Neville, auch wenn er gerne mit Ginny und Ron, welche sich etwas abseits vergnügten, mitgeflogen wäre. Er war eben jemand, der zu seinem Wort stand.

Neville traute sich mit der Zeit immer mehr zu. Als Harry ihm sagte, dass er bessere Kontrolle hätte, wenn er nicht ganz so verkrampft wäre, dachte er an ein Ravenclaw-Mädchen, welches er vor kurzem im Schloss getroffen hatte. Er schloss kurz die Augen, um sich auf das Bild konzentrieren zu können, doch als er die Augen öffnete sah er sie noch immer. Bei dem Anblick, auch wenn er ihm die Röte ins Gesicht brachte, lockerte er merklich auf und bemerkte fast sofort, dass der Besen jetzt wirklich besser reagierte.

Harry war gerade dabei, Glückwünsche auszusprechen, da sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Ginnys Besen anfing zu bocken. Ron war nirgendwo mehr zu sehen und Ginny wurde von ihrem Besen immer höher getragen und sah so aus, als wäre sie kurz davor, zu stürzen. Ohne weiter zu überlegen legte er sich so flach wie möglich auf seinen Besen und schoss in ihre Richtung. Er war noch etwa 15 Meter von dem Rotschopf entfernt, als diese den Halt verlor und aus knapp zehn Metern Höhe stürzte. Sofort setzte Harry zu einem Sturzflug an. Er heizte auf die Stelle zu, über der Ginny sich befand. Er schaffte es knapp vor seiner besten Freundin dort anzukommen,

fing sie keine Sekunde später auf und flog mit ihr zu Madam Hooch. Nach einer kurzen Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse wurde Harry darum gebeten, das Mädchen in den Krankenflügel zu bringen.

Die Heilerin Hogwarts' war eine strenge Dame namens Pomfrey. Sie verachtete gefährliche Aktivitäten wie Duellieren, Quidditch und Fliegen im Allgemeinen. Auch schien sie ihre Patienten gerne mit längerem Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel für ihre Unachtsamkeit zu bestrafen. Denn auch wenn sie feststellte, dass es sich bei Ginny nur um einen Schock handelte, bestand sie darauf, das Mädchen bis zum nächsten Morgen „zur Beobachtung" zu behalten.

Beim Abendbrot saß Neville bei Harry, Ron und Hermine. Nachdem Harry geschildert hatte, wie es um Ginny stand, bekundete er, wie stolz er auf Neville war. „Siehst du, darum bist du auch in Gryffindor, wir beweisen Mut, unter anderem indem wir unsere Ängste besiegen", sagte Hermine. „So sieht's aus, Neville. Hey Harry, wir müssen aufpassen. Wenn das so weitergeht, dann haben wir nächstes Jahr einen Konkurrenten mehr, um ins Quidditch-Team zu schaffen", fügte Ron hinzu, woraufhin die Gruppe anfing zu lachen.

„Hab ich da gerade Quidditch gehört?", fragte George, als er mit seinem Zwillingsbruder zu der kleinen Gruppe hinzustieß. „Meine Güte, George, entweder war das ein extrem glücklicher Zufall, oder unser kleiner Bruder hat sich eine Kristallkugel angeschafft und hat dabei mehr Talent als die Trelawney." Die Erstklässler sahen die Zwillinge mit fragendem Blick an, keiner hatte bisher diesen Namen gehört. „Die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen", erklärte Fred, „lässt sich ihre Mahlzeiten in den Nordturm bringen, das Treiben im Schloss vernebelt sonst ihr Inneres Auge." Bei der Erwähnung des „Inneren Auges" brachen die beiden in Gelächter aus. „Weshalb wir aber eigentlich hier sind: Harry, es gibt da jemanden, der sich gerne mal mit dir unterhalten würde." „Wir verraten nichts, aber wenn du neugierig bist…" „… und wir wissen, dass du das bist, …" „dann sei um halb sieben vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst."

„Dann noch einen guten Appetit!", verabschiedeten sich die Zwillinge und ließen vier verwirrte Erstklässler zurück. „Weiß einer von euch, was sie meinen könnten?", fragte Hermine in die Runde, doch die anderen sahen genauso ratlos aus, wie sie. „Wie ich die beiden kenne, könnte es ebenso gut einer ihrer Scherze sein", überlegte Ron. „Schon, aber was wenn nicht?", gab Harry zu bedenken. Was, wenn wirklich jemand mit ihm reden wollte und er tauchte nicht auf?

Zehn Minuten später erhob sich Harry von seinem Platz am Tisch, bat seine Freunde, ihm einen Platz im Gemeinschaftsraum zu reservieren, und verließ die Große Halle. Auf dem Weg zum Zauberkunst-Korridor machte er sich Gedanken über Ginny. Sie war sonst immer eine ausgezeichnete Fliegerin, doch irgendwas schien sie heute abgelenkt zu haben. Nie im Leben konnte er sich vorstellen, dass der Rotschopf jemals von ihrem Besen fallen würde. Viel wahrscheinlicher war es doch, dass ihr ein Paar Flügel wuchs, so sehr war sie in der Luft zu Hause.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit, seine Gedankengänge weiterzuführen, da er, wie er feststellte, bereits an seinem Ziel angekommen war.

Keine Minute später hatte er auch Gesellschaft. Ein großer Junge in Gryffindor-Outfit grüßte ihn mit den Worten „Bist du Harry Potter? Mein Name ist Oliver Wood. Ich bin der Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft von Gryffindor."

Harry verschluckte sich im ersten Moment. Der Quidditch-Kapitän? Was wollte der denn von ihm? „Ja, der bin ich. Du wolltest mit mir sprechen?", fragte er den älteren unsicher. „Genau. Ich habe von deiner Rettungsaktion heute Nachmittag gehört. Eins A geflogen, nach dem, was Madam Hooch so erzählt. Professor McGonagall hat mit dem Schulleiter gesprochen und eine Sondergenehmigung erhalten, auch Erstklässler in ein Quidditch-Team aufnehmen zu dürfen, wenn die Position anderweitig nicht besetzt werden kann. Interesse daran, unseren Sucher zu spielen?"

Harry hätte vor Freude Saltos gemacht, doch er war von dem Angebot zu geschockt, um irgendetwas zu tun. Dann schaffte er es doch, ein paar Worte hervorzubringen. „Ist das dein Ernst, Oliver? Das ist ja genial! Klar spiel ich euren Sucher. Ihr braucht nicht zufällig noch mehr Leute?", fragte er gespannt, doch Wood schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, uns fehlt dieses Jahr nur der Sucher. Aber wenn deine Freunde Interesse haben, können sie gerne nächstes Jahr zu den Auswahlspielen kommen, dann können wir uns noch Reservespieler holen. Aber dieses Jahr wird das leider nichts."

„Naja", dachte sich Harry, „man kann halt nicht alles haben." Er erkundigte sich noch nach den Trainingszeiten, nur um festzustellen, dass sein erstes Quidditchtraining bereits am nächsten Tag stattfinden würde. Sie fachsimpelten noch ein wenig über Spieltaktiken, während sie sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum machten.

Kaum dass das Portrait der Fetten Dame den Weg frei machte, hörte man schon wildes Stimmgewirr. Ron, Hermine und Ginny kamen auf Harry zu gerannt und beglückwünschten ihn. „Die Zwillinge haben es uns erzählt, kurz nachdem du die Halle verlassen hast", sagte Hermine. „Das macht dich zum jüngsten Mitglied einer Hausmannschaft seit mindestens 100 Jahren!", jubelten Ron und Ginny synchron.

„Danke, Leute. Hört mal, ich hab mit Wood gesprochen. Dieses Jahr wird es zwar nichts mehr, aber nächstes Schuljahr könnt ihr euch auch zum Probespiel anmelden, dann könntet ihr zumindest als Reserve genommen werden. Das wär doch auch schon mal spitze, oder?"

„Genial! Harry, du bist der beste Kumpel, den man haben kann", bedankte sich Ron, wohingegen Ginny ihm einfach einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Harry konnte sich nicht verkneifen, leicht rot zu werden, was Ron die Gelegenheit zum Spotten gab.


	8. Kapitel 7: Quidditch

Es tut mit Leid!!! Es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass ihr wieder einmal vier Monate auf ein neues Kapitel warten musstet. Und die Begründung ist schon wieder die gleiche... Stress in der Berufsschule und im Betrieb, gepaart mit einer guten Portion Ideenlosigkeit. Ich sollte mir echt vornehmen, vor Beginn einer FF den Plot grob zu planen, damit sowas nicht passiert^^

Wie auch immer, hier ist Kapitel 7, viel Spaß damit.

* * *

Die Nachricht, dass ein Erstklässler es in eins der Quidditch-Teams geschafft hatte, wurde von Oliver Wood als streng geheim eingestuft. In Hogwarts bedeutet dies jedoch, dass es binnen weniger Tage allen Schlossbewohnern bekannt war.

Harry mochte dies ganz und gar nicht. Wo immer er auch ging folgten ihm die Blicke der anderen Schüler. Manche, zumeist Gryffindors, ermutigten ihn und wünschten ihm viel Glück. Andere wiederum, dazu zählte geschlossen das Haus Slytherin, spotteten offenkundig darüber, dass die Rot-goldenen ziemlich verzweifelt sein müssten, wenn sie schon kleingeratene Erstklässler in ihr Team aufnahmen. Diese Einstellung erklärte sich Harry, nachdem er ein Training der Slytherin-Mannschaft beobachtet hatte, jedoch damit, dass diese eher auf Muskel- denn auf Hirnmasse setzten.

Die Tatsache, dass er nun Gryffindor-Sucher war, hatte jedoch auch einen gewaltigen Nachteil für den Schwarzhaarigen: Er hatte an drei Abenden die Woche nahezu keine Zeit, um sich um Hausaufgaben zu kümmern. Glücklicherweise hatte er mit Hermine eine Freundin, die schon im Voraus sämtliche Schulbücher auswendig gelernt hatte, und auch Ginny kam sehr gut im Unterricht mit, wodurch auch sie ihren besten Freund tatkräftig unterstützen konnte.

Dann, am ersten November-Wochenende, war es soweit. Das erste Quidditch-Spiel der Saison stand an und traditionsgemäß würden die beiden ärgsten Rivalen aufeinandertreffen. Harry freute sich auf dieses Spiel. Er war zwar ziemlich nervös, immerhin war dies sein erstes Spiel für Gryffindor, doch es juckte ihm in den Fingern, den spottenden Slytherins zu zeigen, dass man nicht unbedingt muskulös sein muss, um Quidditch spielen zu können. Das sollten sie heute am eigenen Leib erfahren.

In der Umkleide marschierte Wood mit gesenktem Blick hin und her, hielt dann inne und wandte sich an seine Mannschaft. „Okay, Männer", begann er, wurde jedoch von Angelina Johnson, einer der Jägerinnen, unterbrochen: „Und Frauen!" Wood nickte. „Und Frauen. Das ist es", fuhr er fort, nur um erneut unterbrochen zu werden. „Das Große" „Auf das wir alle gewartet haben", ergänzten die Weasley-Zwillinge, welche die Positionen der Treiber besetzten. „Ruhe ihr beiden!", forderte Wood, doch Fred unterbrach ihn erneut.

„Oliver, wenn du dir eine neue Rede für dieses Jahr ausgedacht hättest, würden wir sie wahrscheinlich nicht unterbrechen", beklagte er, doch bekam von seinen Mitspielern – mit Ausnahme seines Bruders – ungläubige Blicke zugeworfen. „Schön, vielleicht auch nicht", gestand er schließlich und ließ Wood wieder das Wort.

„Wir haben in den letzten Wochen viel trainiert, wir haben eine Mannschaft der Extraklasse. Ich habe lange keinen so guten Sucher wie Harry gesehen." Der Genannte errötete, was bei den Mädchen leichtes Gekicher auslöste. „Dazu kommen zwei Treiber, denen kaum ein Klatscher durch die Lappen geht - " Fred und George taten etwa so verlegen, wie Harry sich gerade eben gefühlt hatte, doch überzogen ihre Darstellung ungemein. „ - und unsere Jägerinnen scheinen zu fühlen, wo sich die anderen befinden. Also geht jetzt da raus und zeigt denen, wie man richtig Quidditch spielt!"

Die Rede brachte einen Beifallssturm hervor, der über die gesamte Tribüne zu hören war.

Als sie das Feld betraten, sahen sie aus den Augenwinkeln bereits ihre Gegner in grün-silber auf sie zu kommen.

Madam Hooch, welche auch die Rolle der Schiedsrichterin bei Quidditch-Spielen übernimmt, wandte sich an die beiden Kapitäne. „Wood, Flint, ich möchte hier heute ein sauberes Spiel sehen. Reicht euch die Hand." Marcus Flint konnte man ansehen, dass er mit seinem Händedruck am liebsten die Hand des gegnerischen Hüters unbrauchbar gemacht hätte.

Die Spieler gingen in Position und stießen sich auf Pfiff von Madam Hooch vom Boden ab. Harry stieg höher als der Rest seiner Mannschaft. Er durfte nicht riskieren, früher als notwendig von den gegnerischen Treibern ins Visier genommen zu werden. Während er hoch über dem Stadion seine Runden zog und nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielt, hörte er die vertraute Stimme von Lee Jordan, dem besten Freund der Weasley-Zwillinge, welcher durch ein magisches Megafon das Spiel kommentierte.

„Spinnet holt sich den Quaffel. Sie fliegt auf direktem Weg auf die Tore der Slytherins zu. Flint versucht, sie zu blocken, doch sie passt zu Angelina Johnson. Was für eine Fliegerin! Und unglaublich hübsch noch dazu. Vielleicht geht sie ja mal mit mir in die Drei Besen!" „Jordan!", tadelte Professor McGonagall.

„Ich wollt's nur anmerken… Der Quaffel jetzt jedenfalls bei Bell, doch da wird sie von Montague geblockt. Pucey schnappt sich den fallen gelassenen Quaffel und schießt davon, weicht den nahenden Klatschern aus, und er wirft! Nein, nur ein Pass auf Flint, doch Gryffindor-Kapitän Oliver Wood lässt sich nicht täuschen und schnappt sich den Quaffel."

Mehrfach dachte Harry, er würde den Schnatz aufblitzen sehen, doch wenn er nochmal hinsah, war nichts zu sehen. Ein paar Mal musste er einem verirrten Klatscher ausweichen, bis er sich endlich sicher war, den Schnatz gesehen zu haben. Ein rascher Blick auf die Punktetafel verriet ihm, dass sie 30 Punkte vorn lagen.

Harry heizte seinem Nimbus Zweitausend ein. Der Schnatz flog knapp über dem Boden, eine wunderbare Gelegenheit für seine Spezialität – Sturzflüge. Mit bahnbrechender Geschwindigkeit sauste er gen Erde. Er wollte den Sturzflug gerade abfangen, als er von der Seite gerammt wurde.

Montague schien bemerkt zu haben, dass Harry dem Schnatz nachjagte, ohne dass Slytherin-Sucher Higgs in der Nähe war. So tat er das Einzige, das nach Spielweise der Slytherins getan werden konnte: Er blockte Harry, welcher sich durch die hohe Geschwindigkeit seines Sturzfluges nicht mehr auf seinem Besen halten konnte.

Auf den Rängen saßen Ginny, Ron und Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und gestocktem Atem. Sie sahen in diesem Moment nur, wie Harry vom Besen stürzte, etwa eineinhalb Meter fiel, bevor er auf dem Boden ein Stück weiter rollte. Als Madam Hoochs Pfiff ertönte, wurden die drei aus ihrer Starre gerissen und eilten auf das Spielfeld. Zeitgleich mit ihnen kam auch James Potter bei seinem Sohn an.

Harry lag auf dem Rücken, die Augen geöffnet. „Harry, kannst du mich hören?", brüllte Ron ihm ins Ohr. Der junge Schwarzhaarige kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wenn du weiter so schreist bald nicht mehr", grinste er, bevor er sich an seinen Vater wandte. „Und danke für den Polster-Zauber, Dad. Der Boden hat sich angefühlt wie ein Kissen." Die Umstehenden richteten ihre starrenden Blicke von Harry auf den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dieser sah auf und erklärte: „Der Junge ist einfach vernarrt in Sturzflüge und so sehr ich es ihm auch austreiben wollte, ich hab es nie geschafft. Also habe ich eine andere Methode gefunden, ihn vor Verletzungen zu schützen.

Der Polster-Zauber lässt ein Objekt weich wie ein Kissen werden, auch wenn man äußerlich keine Änderung sieht. Es bedurfte zwar einiger Übung, um ihn auf ein Stück Boden zu legen, aber irgendwann hat es dann geklappt."

Besonders Professor McGonagall schien sich für diesen Zauber zu interessieren und sie fragte, wie er ihn denn gefunden habe.

„Das ist eine ganz witzige Geschichte, um ehrlich zu sein. Gefunden habe ich ihn, als meine Frau mit Harry schwanger war und bei ihren Stimmungsschwankungen angefangen hat, mit allen erdenklichen Gegenständen um sich zu werfen", erzählte er grinsend. Die meisten Schüler schienen sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen zu können. „Aber genug davon. Harry, wenn du dann wieder aufstehen und deinen Besen besteigen würdest, hier gibt es ein Quidditch-Spiel auszutragen", erinnerte er, woraufhin sich die versammelten Schüler und Lehrer – mit Ausnahme der Spieler – zurück auf die Ränge begaben.

Wieder in der Luft führte Angelina den Strafwurf aus, der Gryffindor zugesprochen wurde, und vergrößerte den Abstand auf 40 Punkte. Es stand nun 100 zu 60 für Gryffindor und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Harry den Schnatz erneut erblickte. Diesmal passte er besonders auf, dass er nicht wieder zur Zielscheibe eines Gegners wurde. Higgs konnte er aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie er sich noch immer nach dem kleinen geflügelten Ball umsah. Kurze Zeit später schnappte Harry zu und erhöhte den Punktestand seines Teams mit einem Fang um 150 Punkte.

Während die Slytherins buhten und pfiffen drang ein ohrenbetäubender Jubel seitens der Gryffindors an Harrys Ohr. Und nicht nur die Roten feierten. Auch Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws stimmten mit ein, war dies doch scheinbar der Anfang vom Ende der grünen Herrschaft.

Das Team der Gryffindors war gerade auf dem Weg zum Boden, als ein angsterfüllter Schrei aus den Zuschauerrängen ertönte. Ginny hing plötzlich von der Tribüne, auf der sie mit Ron und Hermine das Spiel verfolgt hatte, herunter, mit nur einer Hand an einem der Holzbalken. Die siegreiche Mannschaft machte sich sofort geschlossen auf den Weg, dem Mädchen zu helfen, doch Hermine und Ron hatten sie bereits gefasst und waren dabei, sie wieder in den Innenbereich der zeltartigen Konstruktion zu ziehen.

Mit der Gewissheit, dass Ginny in Sicherheit war, bremste Harry seinen Flug und schaute sich suchend um. Auf dem Abschnitt der Tribüne waren nur Gryffindors aus seinem Jahrgang und dem der Zwillinge. Von denen würde niemand versuchen wollen, Ginny zu verletzen. Am Fuß der Tribüne jedoch sah er kurz darauf eine Person entlang huschen. Diese Person trug die übliche Schuluniform und hatte eine Art Kapuze auf, sodass er nicht erkennen konnte, um wen es sich handelte. Und bevor Harry sich dem Schüler genug nähern konnte, um ihn zu erkennen, war dieser auch schon in der nächsten Tribünenkonstruktion verschwunden.

Leicht verärgert brach Harry an dieser Stelle die Verfolgung ab. Er würde schon noch genügend Chancen haben, diese Person zu schnappen. Erstmal war es wichtiger, zu Ginny zu fliegen und zu überprüfen, ob es ihr soweit gut ging.

Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie sich nicht weiter verletzt hatte und erneut mit einem leichten Schock davongekommen war. Nichtsdestotrotz schwor sich Harry, Rache zu üben. Immerhin waren diese „Unfälle" schon jetzt gefährlich, wie sollte das nur die nächsten Jahre aussehen, wenn der Schuldige nicht entlarvt wurde?

Am Abend wurde im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum ausgiebig gefeiert. Die Weasley-Zwillinge und ihr bester Freund Lee Jordan hatten aus der Küche reichlich zu Essen organisiert und ebenso eine Ladung Butterbier mitgebracht. Butterbier mochte zwar ein alkoholisches Getränk sein, doch der Effekt war so gering, dass selbst Erstklässler mehrere Liter trinken mussten, um beschwipst zu werden, weshalb es im Normalfall auf Feiern erlaubt war.

„Trotzdem", sagte Hermine, „ist dies hier keine offizielle Schulfeier, wodurch es zweifelhaft ist, dass die Lehrer es durchgehen lassen. Wir sollten lieber die Finger davon lassen." Harry, Ron und Ginny rollten die Augen. Sie hatten bereits gelernt, dass wenn Hermine „man sollte" sagt, sie streng darauf achten wird, dass ihre Freunde sich auch so verhalten, wie „man sollte". So blieben die vier Freunde an diesem Abend abstinent, wenn auch widerwillig

Mit dem Voranschreiten der Feier wurden die ersten Leute müde. Besonders Harry wurde von Müdigkeit überfallen, war er doch einer der jüngsten und hatte ein anstrengendes Quidditch-Spiel hinter sich. So kam es, dass er in einem der weichen Sessel vor dem Kamin einschlief.

Er träumte, dass die Erlebnisse des vergangenen Tages so nie stattgefunden hatten. Erst hatte er im Traum vergessen, seinen Besen zum Spiel mitzunehmen und wurde von der gesamten Schule ausgelacht, dann konnte er im Spiel plötzlich nichts mehr sehen, als sei er erblindet. Die schlimmste Änderung jedoch, war dass sich Ginny nicht mehr festhalten konnte. Sie fiel die fünfzehn Meter von der Tribüne und verletzte sich dabei schwer. Selbst der Polster-Zauber hatte nicht geholfen. Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich, ihm wurde innerlich immer kälter bei dem Gedanken, Ginny verlieren zu können.

Doch dann hörte diese Kälte schlagartig auf und ihm wurde warm. Unheimlich warm. Er fühlte sich, als könne ihm nichts etwas anhaben, als würde er nie wieder einen unglücklichen Moment haben können.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, erinnerte er sich nicht mehr an den Traum. In seinem Kopf existierten nur die Bilder vom errungenen Sieg und dem Unbekannten, welcher wahrscheinlich Ginnys „Unfall" herbeigeführt hat. Und dann, noch bevor er die Augen öffnete, spürte er etwas auf ihm liegen. Er empfand es nicht als sonderlich schwer und fühlte sich wohl mit diesem zusätzlichen Gewicht auf seinem Körper, doch wusste er nicht wirklich warum, bis er die Augen öffnete.

Das erste was er sah, nachdem sich seine Augen an das Licht im Gemeinschaftsraum gewöhnt hatten, waren Haare. Lange rote Haare. Als nächstes konnte er eine ihm wohlbekannte, mit Sommersprossen gezierte Stupsnase ausmachen. Ginny hatte es sich mit auf dem Sessel gemütlich gemacht und benutzte seinen Oberkörper als Kissen.

Da er sie nicht wecken wollte, beobachtete Harry seine beste Freundin still beim Schlafen. Doch diese Ruhe währte nicht lange, da Ron sich diesen Moment ausgesucht hatte, um den Raum zu betreten.

„Ginny!?"


	9. Kapitel 8: Ein Buch sie zu knechten

Ginny rieb sich sichtlich verschlafen die Augen, als sie durch den Aufschrei ihres Bruders geweckt wurde. Sie blickte sich um, als frage sie sich, wo sie sich denn befand. Als sie Harry hinter sich erblickte und kurz darauf merkte, dass er nicht nur hinter, sondern zum Teil auch **unter **ihr war, kamen die Erinnerungen des letzten Abends zurück.

Ron ließ ihr jedoch keine Zeit, in den Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. „Was, bei Merlins Lieblingsunterhose, machst du hier? Und vor allem: Warum liegst du auf Harry? Ihr habt doch nicht etwa…!", brüllte der Rothaarige, hierbei scheinbar nach seiner Mutter kommend, seine jüngere Schwester an. Harry setzte gerade an, seine beste Freundin zu verteidigen („Lass sie do…"), als Ginnys eigenes Weasley-Temperament zum Vorschein kam.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley! DICH geht es rein gar nichts an, wo ich schlafe! Und wenn ich gestern Abend halt der Meinung war, dass Harry ein ganz passables Kopfkissen abgibt, dann ist das noch immer meine Sache! Der Einzige, der ein Recht hätte, sich zu beschweren, ist Harry selbst, und von dem habe ich keine Einwände gehört." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und erklomm die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Ron schaute ihr nur verdattert hinterher und fragte Harry dann, warum sie gleich so explodieren musste. Kopfschüttelnd machte sich nun auch Harry auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal.

Wenige Wochen später, am ersten Schultag im Dezember, verbrachten die Hauslehrer die Frühstückszeit damit, in Erfahrung zu bringen, welche Schüler über Weihnachten im Schloss bleiben würden. Harry wandte seinen Blick seinem Vater zu, welcher anscheinend Gedanken lesen konnte. Man sah ihn mit den Augen rollen und nicken, was Harrys ungestellte Frage, ob er in Hogwarts bleiben dürfe, beantwortete.

Die beiden hatten zuvor schon eine Diskussion zu dem Thema gehabt, doch James Potter hatte seinem Sohn bislang keine eindeutige Antwort geben können, da er noch auf die Eule von Lily gewartet hatte. Immerhin wollte er seiner Frau nicht gegenüber treten, nachdem er ohne Harry nach Hause gekommen war, um ihr dann erklären zu müssen, warum sie nichts davon wusste.

Professor McGonagall war nun also bei den vier Freunden angekommen und schien wenig überrascht, dass auch die beiden Weasleys dieser Gruppe sich auf die Liste hatten eintragen lassen. Harry hatte tags zuvor erfahren, dass Arthur und Molly ihren zweitältesten Sohn Charlie in Rumänien besuchen wollten, wo er in einem Drachenreservat arbeitete. Hermine hingegen hatte verkündet, dass sie unbedingt nach Hause müsse, um ihren Eltern das Leben in der Schule haarklein zu erklären.

Dann war es an Harry, seine Freunde zu überraschen, als er Professor McGonagall mitteilte, dass auch er in der Schule bleiben würde. Ron und Ginny sahen sich an, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen, doch kurz darauf fing sich die jüngere und fiel Harry um den Hals.

„Harry, das hättest du doch nicht tun müssen. Ich weiß, wie gern du deine Mum wiedergesehen hättest. Du hast ihr doch garantiert eine Menge zu erzählen, oder nicht?", fragte sie überglücklich. Auch wenn man es ihr nicht ansah, war sie noch nie jemand gewesen, der leicht Freundschaften schloss. An den wenigen Freundschaften, die sie hatte, hielt sie dafür umso mehr fest. Nach jetzt fast einem halben Jahr, das sie nahezu ununterbrochen mit ihrem besten Freund zusammen hatte verbringen können, wäre es ihr daher nur noch schwerer gefallen, ihn jetzt gehen lassen zu müssen, in dem Wissen, dass sie ihn über die Ferien gar nicht hätte sehen können.

„Erzählt habe ich ihr alles schon mindestens dreimal in meinen Briefen, mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken", grinste Harry. „Und ich freue mich schon seit Monaten darauf, das Schloss mal gründlich zu durchstöbern. Mit Schülern in allen Gängen ist das ein wenig problematisch, also dachte ich mir, die ersten Ferien wären ideal dafür."

Die letzten Wochen bis zu den ersehnten Ferien vergingen nun auch wie im Flug. Professor Potter hat seinen Erstklässlern versprochen, im neuen Jahr die ersten leichteren Flüche und ihre Gegenflüche zu lehren. Harry freute das besonders, da er wusste, welche hohen Ansprüche sein Vater stellte, besonders bei potentiell gefährlichen Themen wie Flüche.

Als Harry schließlich am ersten Ferientag mit den Weasleys zum Frühstück ging, bemerkte er, dass die Haustische nicht mehr vorzufinden waren. Vielmehr stand ein einzelner Tisch in der Mitte der Großen Halle, an welchem alle Lehrer und Schüler, die sich über die Ferien im Schloss befanden, Platz genommen hatten. Auf Harrys verwirrten Blick und Rons Frage „Was beim Barte des Merlin ist denn hier passiert?", erklärte Professor Dumbledore, dass er den Lehrer- und die Haustische übertrieben gefunden hatte. „Es befinden sich lediglich das halbe Kollegium sowie zehn Schüler auf Hogwarts, da muss man die Halle durch die Haustische nicht noch leerer aussehen lassen."

Außer den Weasley-Geschwistern und Harry waren noch Blaise Zabini von Slytherin, sowie zwei ältere Ravenclaws und ein Hufflepuff am Tisch. Letzterer wurde von Fred und George als Cedric Diggory begrüßt, ein Quidditch-Rivale, welcher in der Nähe vom Fuchsbau wohnte.

Während sich die auf dem Schloss Verbliebenen an dem ausgiebigen Frühstück gütig taten, kam auch das eine oder andere Gespräch zustande. „Miss Weasley, sie scheinen sich gut eingelebt zu haben. Kommen Sie trotz Ihres Alters im Unterricht gut mit? Ich würde es bereuen, eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben", fragte der Schulleiter. Ginny, von dieser direkten Frage leicht aus der Fassung gebracht, hielt beim Essen inne, schluckte den Bissen dann jedoch rasch hinunter und antwortete: „Danke, Sir, es läuft alles wunderbar. Ich bin Ihnen auch sehr dankbar für die Möglichkeit." Bei ihrem letzten Satz blickte sie kurz aus dem Augenwinkel zu Harry und ein kleiner Hauch von Rosa zeichnete sich auf ihren Wangen ab. Falls es irgendwer bemerkte, wurde es nicht weiter angesprochen und das Frühstück ging mit kleineren Gesprächen friedlich weiter.

Harry konnte sogar feststellen, dass nicht jeder Slytherin ein hoffnungsloser Fall war. Blaise war ein klasse Gesprächspartner und es stellte sich heraus, dass er das hochnäsige Getue vieler Mitschüler in seinem Haus genauso wenig mochte, wie Harry es tat. Nachdem auch Ron und Ginny davon überzeugt waren, dass man Blaise zumindest eine Chance geben sollte, nahmen sich die vier vor, den Tag gemeinsam zu verbringen.

So saß das ungewöhnliche Quartett am Nachmittag gemeinsam in der Großen Halle und die Vier unterhielten sich. Ron hatte in dem Gespräch herausgefunden, dass Blaise ein passionierter Zauberschachspieler war, was er sofort ausnutzte, um den Slytherin zu einer Partie herauszufordern. Seine Familie und auch Harry hatten vor langer Zeit aufgehört, gegen ihn zu spielen, da Ron bislang ungeschlagen war. Blaise war seinerseits aber auch ein würdiger Gegner und musste die Verantwortung für Rons erstes Remis übernehmen.

Harry konnte über diesen Ausgang des Spiels nur grinsen. Wenigstens musste er sich jetzt keine Ausreden mehr einfallen lassen, um nicht gegen Ron spielen zu müssen. Der Rotschopf würde jetzt nur noch einen herausfordern: seinen neuen Freund in grün.

Auch Ginny hatte unerwartet schnell Vertrauen zu Blaise gefunden, doch Harry vermutete, dass das lediglich auf der Tatsache beruhte, dass dieser sie zu ihren guten Leistungen im Unterricht beglückwünschte. Ginny war zwar im Gegensatz zu Hermine nicht übermäßig darauf besinnt, eine eifrige Schülerin zu sein, doch die Tatsache, dass sie ein Jahr jünger war als ihre Klassenkameraden, nagte noch immer ein wenig an ihrem Selbstvertrauen. Das konnte jeder sehen, der sie ein wenig besser kannte.

Als sich Blaise am Abend von seinen neuen Freunden verabschiedete und in Richtung Kerker von dannen zog, mussten sich Harry, Ron und Ginny plötzlich ein Lachen verkneifen. Bei Ginny hielt dieser Zustand jedoch nicht lange an, bevor sie mit ernster Stimme sagte: „Fred! George! Egal, wer von euch beiden dafür verantwortlich ist, ihr entfernt SOFORT die rote Farbe aus seinen Haaren!"

Keine fünf Sekunden später traten die Zwillinge aus einer dunklen Nische und einer von ihnen murmelte einen Gegenzauber. Keiner der beiden wollte sich mit seiner Schwester anlegen, das war das gleiche wie bei ihrer Mutter. Dieses Temperament schien bei den weiblichen Weasleys genauso in den Genen zu liegen, wie die Haarfarbe und die Sommersprossen.

„Also ehrlich ihr beiden, ich kann ja verstehen, dass ihr den Schlangen gegenüber misstrauisch seid, aber könnt ihr euch vor dem Verzaubern wenigstens informieren, ob sie ganz okay sind, wenn sie sich mit uns herumgetrieben haben?", fragte die Zehnjährige. Harry kam sich während dieses Tadels vor wie so ein Wackeldackel, wie sein Vater einen in der Heckscheibe seines Autos hatte.

Die Zwillinge waren ein wenig missmutig, wurden sie doch dazu gezwungen, ihren Streich sein zu lassen. Aber sie wussten, es war besser, sich nicht mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester anzulegen. Denn auch wenn es peinlich wäre, sollte die Schule davon erfahren, die Weasley-Männer hatten gelernt, die Frauen ihrer Familie zu fürchten.

Die Tage bis Weihnachten vergingen danach wie im Flug. Blaise gehörte nun schon genauso in die Clique wie jeder andere. Er war ein unersetzbarer Kumpel geworden. Die Lehrer hatten mit Freude zur Kenntnis genommen, dass zwischen den beiden am meisten verfeindeten Häusern doch auch vereinzelt Freundschaften entstehen konnten. Besonders Professor Dumbledore hoffte inständig darauf, dass diese Freundschaft auch weiterhin bestand, wenn die Ferien vorbei waren und die anderen Schüler sich dagegen aussprechen würden. Doch das war noch eine ganze Zeit hin, daher hieß es auch für ihn erst einmal abwarten und Tee trinken.

Am Morgen des 25. Dezember wurde Harry zu einer unmöglichen Zeit geweckt. In den folgenden Jahren sollte er feststellen, dass dies der einzige Tag des Jahres war, an dem Ron um sechs Uhr in der Früh wach wurde, um seine Zimmergenossen mit einem „Geschenke!"-Kampfschrei zu wecken. So auch in diesem Jahr, in dem die Tradition ihren Beginn haben sollte.

Die beiden Jungen erblickten beim Erwachen jeder einen Stapel Geschenke am Fußende des eigenen Bettes. Nachdem sie sich beide gewaschen und angezogen hatten (Ron wollte diesen Schritt am liebsten überspringen), packten sie ihre Geschenke und machten sich auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sie mit Ginny zusammen auszupacken.

Ginny bekam von ihren Eltern einen selbstgestrickten Pullover, oder wie die Familie sie nannte einen „Weasley-Pulli", wie jedes Jahr, wobei sie sich dieses Jahr besonders darüber freute, er schimmerte nämlich smaragdgrün, sowie ein paar Plätzchen und einen selbstgebackenen Kesselkuchen. Ihr Bruder schenkte ihr einen Holyhead Harpies-Kalender. Diese reine Frauen-Quidditchmannschaft war seit jeher Ginnys Favorit und sie hatte Harry mal gestanden, dass sie sich erhoffte, nach der Schule für die Harpies zu spielen. Hermine hat ihr ein Buch mit Muggelmärchen gekauft. Ginny hatte das eine oder andere Grimm'sche Märchen bereits von Harrys Mutter gehört und Interesse daran gefunden. Harrys Geschenk war eine Kette, die zu dem Festumhang passte, den er ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Überglücklich fiel der jüngste Rotschopf seinem Bruder und ihrem gemeinsamen besten Freund um den Hals und bedankte sich überschwänglich.

Nun war Ron an der Reihe, seine Geschenke auszupacken. Harry hat ihm das Buch „Fliegen mit den Canons", eine Team-Historie über Rons Lieblingsquidditchteam, geschenkt. Das war wahrscheinlich eins der wenigen Bücher, die Ron freiwillig lesen würde. Seine Schwester schenkte ihm einen orangefarbenen Zaubererhut mit dem CC-Logo der Chudley Canons. Von Hermine gab es ein Zaubererschachset, das sie per Katalog bestellt hatte. Von seinen Eltern gab es auch für ihn einen Weasley-Pulli, seiner in kastanienbraun, eine Farbe; die er noch nie gemocht hatte, mitsamt Plätzchen und einer Minzpastete.

Schließlich war es an Harry, seine Geschenke auszupacken. Seine Eltern hatten ihm ein Fläschchen Zaubertrank geschickt, mit der Bemerkung, dass er diesen trinken sollte, wenn der Schulstress zu viel für ihn würde. Ron hatte ihm einen Chudley Canons-Umhang geholt, obwohl er hätte wissen müssen, dass Harry ein Puddlemere United Fan war, doch das schien ihn noch nie interessiert zu haben. Ginny hatte ihm ein Freundschaftsband angefertigt, welches er sich sofort umband. Nachdem er das Geschenk von Hermine, ein Muggelschreibset, ausgepackt hat, stellte er fest, dass er noch immer zwei Geschenke übrig hatte, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Das erste davon sah leicht unförmig aus und es stellte sich heraus, dass Mrs Weasley auch ihm einen Weasley-Pulli gestrickt hatte. Er war gryffindorrot mit einem goldenen Schnatz auf der linken Brust.

Zum letzten Paket wusste er absolut nicht, von wem es noch sein könnte. Er schloss Blaise aus, dieser hätte auch den anderen beiden Geschenke gemacht. Doch wer sollte es dann sein? Ron wurde langsam ungeduldig, er sagte: „Ist doch egal, von wem es kommt, jetzt mach schon auf." Ohne ein Grinsen unterdrücken zu können, löste Harry vorsichtig das Geschenkpapier. Zum Vorschein kam ein Buch, auf dem eine Karte lag. Er schaute auf die Karte und las nur: „Ich dachte, das Buch könnte dir gefallen." Keine Unterschrift und auch keine anderen Hinweise auf den Absender. Dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf das Buch und er sah den Titel: „Das Buch des Mondes".


	10. Kapitel 9: Feriengestaltung

Nach langem, langem LANGEM Warten hier endlich mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Und lasst mich ehrlich mit euch sein: Anfangs habe ich es zwar tatsächlich wegen meinen Prüfungen vernachlässigt (endlich kein Azubi mehr! Strike!), danach, also ab Mitte Januar, war es pure Faulheit. Ich werde mich bemühen, ab jetzt einen monatlichen Takt zustande zu bringen, sodass ich immer in der letzten Woche eines Monats das Kapitel poste.

Soviel zu mir, jetzt kommt das Interessante, nämlich das Kapitel, viel Spaß.

* * *

Das Trio sah sich fragend an. „Das Buch des Mondes?", fragte Harry. „Schon mal was davon gehört?" Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf, aber Ron, der diese Frage scheinbar verdammt komisch fand, prustete los. „Frag uns nicht, Hermine ist nicht da."

Auf Ginnys bösen Blick hin hob er verteidigend die Arme. „Komm, Ginny, ich weiß, dass du auch ganz gerne liest, aber du kennst nicht jedes Buch der Bibliothek auswendig, oder?" Daraufhin konnte das Mädchen nichts erwidern. Es stimmte nun einmal, dass Hermine verrückt nach Wissen war. Da konnte Ginny nicht mithalten – und wollte es auch gar nicht.

„Und was machen wir jetzt damit? Sollen wir auf Hermine warten oder uns das Buch selbst mal anschauen?", fragte Ginny in die Runde. Auf diese Frage meldeten sich die Mägen von Harry und Ron und Harry entschied, erstmal zum Frühstück zu gehen und dann mit Blaise zusammen recherchieren. Vielleicht hatte ja der Slytherin von dem Buch gehört.

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle kam ihnen Professor McGonagall entgegen. „Frohe Weihnachten, Professor", wünschten die drei im Chor, was die schottische Lehrerin erwiderte. „Ich muss Ihnen mitteilen", fügte sie hinzu, „Dass es den Schülern zurzeit nicht gestattet werden kann, das Schloss zu verlassen. Es ist ein starker Schneesturm aufgezogen und wir möchten nichts riskieren." Damit wandte sie sich von den Schülern ab und ging weiter in Richtung Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, vermutlich um diese Mitteilung ans Schwarze Brett hängen zu können.

„Was meint ihr, was da los ist?", fragte Ron. „Die Zwillinge, Bill undCharlie haben noch nie davon gesprochen, dass das Verlassen des Schlosses wegen eines Unwetters verboten wurde. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht", schlussfolgerte er. Ginny nickte zustimmend. „Es muss irgendetwas anderes geben, weshalb wir nicht aus dem Schloss gehen sollen."

Über mögliche Gründe rätselnd gingen sie weiter in Richtung Große Halle. Erneut saßen die verbliebenen Schlossbewohner in kleinem Kreis beisammen, was es erleichterte, mit Blaise den Tag zu planen. „Vom Buch des Mondes habe ich schon mal gehört", erklärte der Slytherin, „oder viel eher gelesen. In der Bibliothek gibt es ein Buch namens _Almanach der Unikate_, in dem laut Autor sämtliche Bücher und Artefakte, die einmalig sind – oder zumindest sein sollten – mit einer Erklärung dazu aufgelistet sind. Es ist nicht sonderlich informativ, wenn man nach diesen Unikaten sucht, da logischerweise keine Angaben zu Fundorten gemacht wurden, aber wenn es rein um die Besonderheiten geht, dann kann man da sehr viel erfahren."

Wenig später ging es dann also in die Bibliothek. Obwohl Ferien waren und außer dem Quartett niemand sonst das Angebot an Büchern nutzen wollte, wurden sie beim Betreten von Hermines Heiligtum, wie Ron es nannte, von Madam Pince, der Bibliothekarin ermahnt, leise zu sein. Madam Pince war eine sehr strenge Frau, welche nach Ginnys Aussage sehr gut zu Hogwarts' Hausmeister Mr Filch gepasst hätte. „Aber der hat ja schon seine Katze, Mrs. Norris", ergänzte Blaise murmelnd, woraufhin die vier in Lachen ausbrachen, was ihnen einen erneuten Rüffel einbrachte.

Die Suche nach dem gewünschten Buch erwies sich als komplizierter als erwartet. Es stand nicht länger an der Stelle, an der Blaise es zu Beginn des Schuljahres gefunden hatte, und auch die Nachfrage bei Madam Pince brachte sie zu keinem Ergebnis. „Komisch", sagte diese, auf einen leeren Platz im Regal deutend. „Das Buch sollte genau hier stehen." „Könnte es nicht ein Schüler woanders hingestellt haben?", fragte Harry nach, doch die Bibliothekarin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, jedes Buch hat seinen angestammten Platz. Jeden Abend, wenn die Bibliothek schließt, ordnen sich alle Bücher, die sich im Raum befinden, wieder an eben diesen. Und da heute außer Ihnen und mir noch niemand hier hereinkam, wäre die einzige Erklärung, dass es von jemandem aus der Bibliothek genommen wurde, ohne es offiziell auszuleihen. Ansonsten hätte ich es als Ausleihe aufgelistet."

So verließ das Quartett ungetaner Dinge „Hermines Heiligtum" und überlegte, wie man die Zeit am sinnvollsten nutzen könnte. „Wie wäre es mit ein wenig Fitness?", schlug Blaise vor. Auf Rons leicht angewiderten Blick hin erklärte er seinen Vorschlag: „Überleg doch mal, du magst zwar groß sein, aber wirklich kräftig bist du nicht. Und was machst du an Sport? Hauptsächlich Besenfliegen, was ja nun nicht wirklich als körperlich anstrengend bezeichnet werden kann. Wenn du je in Gryffindors Quidditch-Mannschaft willst, musst du schon etwas mehr leisten können. Welche Position spielst du?"

Noch immer etwas irritiert dreinblickend antwortete Ron: „Hüter, normalerweise. Wenn auch nur, weil es sonst keinen gibt, da meine Brüder alle jagen wollen und ja irgendwer hüten muss." Ginny fing daraufhin an zu lachen. „Und du hast keine Ahnung, was du falsch machst? Mensch Ron, dann sei das nächste Mal hartnäckiger und sag unseren lieben Brüdern, dass du nicht mitspielst, wenn du wieder die Tore hüten musst. Dann besteht zwar das Risiko, dass du nicht mitspielen kannst, aber dann merken die endlich mal, dass sie nicht alles mit dir machen können."

Harry stimmte ihr zu. „Eben. Wenn du dich rumschubsen lässt, dann wundere dich nicht darüber, dass sie dich rumschubsen. Außerdem wird dann definitiv einer von ihnen hüten, denn ohne Hüter macht's keinen Sinn. Und dann kannst du als Jäger einsteigen. Ist doch nicht so schwer."

Rons Ohren waren inzwischen knallrot angelaufen. „Und damit kommt ihr jetzt? Hättet ihr mir solche Tipps nicht früher geben können?", fragte er wütend. „Nein, Ron, hätten wir nicht", antworteten Schwester und bester Freund des Rothaarigen. Ginny fügte dem noch hinzu: „Wäre ja nicht so lustig gewesen", woraufhin sie und Harry lachen mussten.

„Also", fragte Blaise, der etwas allein gelassen daneben stand. „Wie sieht's jetzt aus? Machen wir ein wenig Fitness? Muss ja nicht gleich so viel sein, dass uns morgen alle Knochen weh tun, aber ein wenig Kraftsport schadet keinem von uns." Dem konnten die anderen drei nur zustimmen und so verabredeten sich die Freunde zum gemeinsamen Training nach dem Mittagessen. Blaise verabschiedete sich bis dahin mit den Worten: „Ich muss dann noch ein wenig vorbereiten, wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen", und verließ die Gruppe in Richtung der Kerker.

Man traf sich also am Mittagstisch wieder, wo man sich noch kurz unterhielt, bevor es dann zum Training ging. „Wo werden wir eigentlich trainieren? Draußen ist es dazu doch viel zu kalt", erkundigte sich Ginny. „Keine Sorge, was meinst du, was ich vorbereiten musste", sagte Blaise zwinkernd. „Ich habe mit Professor Flitwick gesprochen und arrangiert, dass wir das im Zauberkunst-Klassenzimmer machen können. Er hat für mich sogar die Tische verwandelt, damit wir Gewichte für das Training haben."

Ron war noch immer etwas skeptisch und fragte nach: „Gewichte? Wofür das denn?" Die Antwort darauf kam von Harry: „Gewichte können für vieles genutzt werden. Da man im jungen Alter die Kraftgeräte der Muggel noch nicht benutzen sollte, da es schlecht für die Knochen sein kann, denke ich mal, wir werden mit Hanteln und vielleich Arm- und Beingewichten arbeiten, hab ich Recht, Blaise?" Der Slytherin nickte, doch Ron war verwirrter denn je. „Bitte was werden wir benutzen?" „Zum einen Gewichte, die du in die Hand nimmst und dann langsam deinen Arm beugst, was deine Armmuskulatur stärkt, und Gelenkbänder mit Gewichten drin für Arme und Beine, sodass die Muskulatur auch bei normalen Bewegungen trainiert wird", erklärte Harry und Blaise fügte hinzu: „Wenn du es richtig machst, also so, wie ich es dir erkläre, und dich nicht übernimmst, dann sind das leichte Übungen, die zwar anstrengend sind, aber auch Spaß machen können."

Die vier Kinder kamen im Klassenraum für Zauberkunst an und drei von ihnen staunten nicht schlecht. Flitwick hat hier wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Der Raum war magisch vergrößert und an einer Seitenwand war ein langes Regal mit Hanteln und anderen Gewichten in allen möglichen Gewichtsstufen. Darunter ein paar, die Ron als Kinderspielzeug betitelte und andere, bei denen er schon beim Hinsehen die Lust am Trainieren verlor. Außerdem hatte der Raum eine Kletterwand, Kletterseile, Gymnastikmatten, verschiedene Muggel-Sportgeräte wie Springseile und verschiedenste Bälle sowie einen abgegrenzten Laufbereich.

„Blaise, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du dich so gut mit Muggelsport auskennst? Dabei dachte ich, dass nur diejenigen nach Slytherin kommen, die Muggel für Abschaum halten", führte Harry an. „Also wirklich, Harry", empörte sich der Angesprochene. „Slytherin hat auch ein paar mehr Anforderungen, als Muggel zu hassen. Bis vor kurzen hab ich auch nur an mich gedacht, egal ob ich jemandem dabei geschadet hab. Das hat sich zwar geändert, aber der Sprechende Hut hat das wohl noch nicht ganz eingesehen. Dann…" Hier brach er abrupt ab.

„Dann was? Was ist passiert, dass sich das geändert hat?", wollte Harry wissen, doch Blaise riegelte ab. „Nicht weiter wichtig. Außerdem erzählt ihr mir garantiert auch nicht alles." Damit musste Harry sich zufrieden geben. Sie hatten Blaise zwar in ihre Gruppe aufgenommen, doch hatte jeder so seine Geheimnisse, die eh keinem oder zumindest nicht allen aus dieser Gruppe bekannt waren. Also sollte das so auch auf den Slytherin zutreffen, richtig? Gleiches Recht für alle.

Unter den Umhängen hatten alle bereits zum Mittag sportlichere Kleidung angezogen. So entledigten sie sich nun nur noch der Umhänge und liefen sich auf Anweisung von Blaise erstmal eine Runde warm. Anschließend galt es, sich zu dehnen, was erstes Unverständnis bei Ron auslöste.

„Warum das denn? Was sollen diese albernen Verrenkungen bringen?", maulte er herum. Blaise erklärte ihm, dass dadurch die Gefahr, sich die Muskulatur zu verletzen, nicht so hoch sei. Beim Warmlaufen wäre das zwar zum Teil schon geschehen, aber eben noch nicht ganz. Besonders die Armmuskulatur werde für Kraftsport beim Laufen nicht genügend erwärmt. Daher müsse man diese Muskeln separat auf Temperatur bringen. Das sah schließlich auch Ron ein und das Stretching verlief ohne weitere Unterbrechungen.

Als nächstes sollten die Arme trainiert werden. Die Gruppe ging dafür zu den Hanteln, wo Ron gleich ins nächste Fettnäpfchen trat, denn getreu dem Motto „Viel hilft viel" griff er gleich mal zu einer der schwereren Hanteln, welche ihm prompt auf den Fuß fiel. „Ron!", rief Ginny und eilte zu ihrem Bruder.

„Du blöder Trottel! Lern doch erstmal gehen, bevor du versuchst zu rennen! Du überschätzt dich total. Und das andauernd. Mensch, wenn du so weitermachst, tust du dir irgendwann noch mal richtig weh. Und auch wenn du ein blöder Trottel bist, das will ich nicht." Bei ihren letzten Worten fiel sie ihrem Bruder um den Hals. So sehr die beiden sich auch zankten, sie waren doch Geschwister, und bei den Weasleys hieß das mehr als bei allen anderen, dass man zusammenhielt.

„Gut, dann lassen wir das erstmal für heute und bringen unser Sorgenkind in den Krankenflügel", beschloss Blaise, wobei er dafür Rons Schuh, den der sich zum Betrachten seines Fußes ausgezogen hatte, an den Kopf bekam.

„Mister Weasley, was haben sie denn da angestellt?", fragte Madam Pomfrey, die Medi-Hexe, „Der Fuß ist zwar nicht gebrochen, aber wenn ich mir das Hämatom ansehe, dann ist das ein Wunder. Oder wurde ihnen früher das Skelett durch irgendein extrem hartes Metall ersetzt?" Mit dem Gefühl, als wollte die Heilerin ihn auf den Arm nehmen, blieb Ron stumm liegen und verkniff sich eine Antwort.

Da Rons Fuß erstaunlicherweise wirklich nur leicht verletzt war, hatte Madam Pomfrey ihn sogar schon am nächsten Tag aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Zum Schaden von Ron jedoch erst nach dem Frühstück, was diesen später keine netten Worte für die Heilerin finden ließ.

„Die Frau ist doch einfach nur scharf drauf, uns Schüler so lange, wie sie es durchkriegt, in ihren Betten zu halten. Ich meine, ich konnte gestern Abend wieder ohne Probleme laufen, warum musste ich noch bis heute dort bleiben? Und dann auch noch bis nach dem Frühstück! Das ist ja fast so, als macht sie das mit Absicht", erzählte er noch den ganzen Tag lang allen, die ihm zuhören wollten – eine Personenmenge, die lediglich drei Personen beinhaltete, und das nur, weil Blaise, Harry und Ginny nicht wirklich anders konnten.

Das Training wurde die nächsten Tage noch weiter durchgeführt, und ehe sich die vier versahen, waren die Ferien vorbei und das Frühjahrstrimester begann.

Hermine wollte bei ihrer Rückkehr ins Schloss ganz genau wissen, was alles passiert war. Als Harry in seiner Erzählung beim Buch des Mondes ankam, wurde sie hellhörig.

„Das Buch des Mondes? Davon habe ich doch erst gelesen", erzählte sie. „Ja, wir wissen bereits, dass es im _Almanach der Unikate_ genannt wird", fiel ihr Ron ins Wort, „aber das ist in deinem Heiligtum nicht auffindbar." „Natürlich nicht, das habe ich mir über die Ferien ausgeliehen, warum habt ihr nicht Madam Pince gefragt?", wollte Hermine wissen, ihr Blick zeigte Verständnislosigkeit.

Ginny stand ihrem Bruder bei. „Haben wir doch. Und Madam Pince sagt, das Buch ist nicht bei ihr auf der Liste der ausgeliehenen Bücher." Hermine musste darauf nichts erwidern, ihr Gedanke stand ihr auf die Stirn geschrieben. „SHIT!"


	11. Kapitel 10: Streit

Ich klann kaum glauben, dass ich es geschafft habe, das Kapitel in einem Monat zu schreiben xD

Ich hoffe, ich werde den monatlichen Rhythmus jetzt beibehalten... meine Beta-Leserin ist informiert und angewiesen, mit Nachdruck dafür zu sorgen^^

Also dann - viel Spaß!

* * *

„Ich habe wirklich vergessen, das Buch offiziell auszuleihen?", fragte Hermine geschockt nach. Die Weasley-Geschwister nickten synchron und auch Harry bestätigte es ihr. „Wir haben extra bei der Pince nachgefragt. Ich würde schon mal anfangen zu beten, die war noch schlechter drauf als sonst", gab er den Hinweis.

Hermine guckte ihn verständnislos an. „Darüber macht man keine Witze! Weißt du, wie peinlich das ist? In meinem ersten Schuljahr schon ein Buch aus der Bibliothek zu entwenden?", konterte sie, woraufhin Ron lachen musste. „Glaub mir, Hermine, wenn Fred und George deine Brüder wären, würdest du auch Witze darüber machen. Außerdem bist du doch bisher unsere Musterschülerin, wenn du dich entschuldigst und dabei noch so tust, als ob du es genau so meinst, dann wird sie dir nicht mal Punkte abziehen", schlug er vor.

Hermine antwortete nicht darauf. Ihr war anzusehen, dass sie Rons Auffassung zwar nicht teilte, aber auch absolut keine Lust hatte, sich jetzt mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen. Stattdessen lief sie zügig, vorbildlicher Weise ohne zu rennen, in Richtung Bibliothek davon. Die drei zurückgelassenen Gryffindors beeilten sich, sie einzuholen, da sie ihr ein Detail aus den Ferien bisher verschwiegen hatten.

„Hermine", sprach Ginny sie an, „Da gibt es noch etwas, was wir dir sagen wollten." Doch die Angesprochene ignorierte es und schritt weiter stetig auf die Bibliothek zu. Dort angekommen. machte sie sich gleich auf die Suche nach Madam Pince. Sie fand die Bibliothekarin schließlich durch die Regalreihen nahe der Verbotenen Abteilung schreiten.

Hermine räusperte sich und trat langsam auf sie zu. „Madam Pince…", sprach sie so leise, dass der drei Meter entfernt stehende Harry sie kaum hören konnte. „Mir ist vor den Ferien ein Fehler unterlaufen." Bei diesen Worten drehte sich die Bibliothekarin zu der Schülerin. und bedachte diese mit einem finsteren Blick. „Ich… ich habe versehentlich ein Buch… naja, entwendet, wenn man so will. Ich wollte mir den _Almanach der Unikate_ ausleihen, aber ich habe scheinbar vergessen, die Ausleihe bei Ihnen zu vermerken und bin so mit dem Buch in die Ferien gefahren. Es tut mir wirklich Leid und es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich kann gar nicht fassen, dass mir das passiert ist." Das zwölfjährige Mädchen hatte wieder einmal ihr Talent bewiesen, viele Worte in wenig Zeit hervorsprudeln zu lassen. Harry fragte sich jedes Mal, wie sie es schaffte dabei keine Luft holen zu müssen.

Der Blick von Madam Pince war schwer zu deuten. Einerseits schien sie erleichtert, dass das Buch wieder zurück war, andererseits hatte sie sicherlich schon eine Strafe für den Dieb oder die Diebin erdacht. Da aber Hermine, wie sie selbst betonte, so häufig wie sonst niemand in der Bibliothek saß und noch nie von ihr ermahnt werden musste, hatte Harry fast den Eindruck, die Dame frage sich, was zu tun wäre.

„Nun", sprach die Bibliothekarin schließlich. „Da Sie das Buch freiwillig zurückgebracht und sich entschuldigt haben, kann ich Ihnen wohl keine böse Absicht unterstellen, Miss Granger. Doch lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, ein weiteres Vergehen dieser Art werde ich Ihnen nicht durchgehen lassen, dann gibt es eine Strafarbeit. Haben Sie verstanden?"

Sichtbar erleichtert, dass sie ohne Strafe davongekommen war, machte Hermine auf dem Absatz kehrt, lächelte ihren drei „Verfolgern" zu und gab ihnen mit einem Rucken ihres Kopfes zu verstehen, dass die Gruppe aus der Bibliothek marschieren sollte. Draußen wandte sich Hermine zu Ginny um. „So, jetzt kann ich dir zuhören. Was wolltest du mir noch sagen?"

Betretenes Schweigen setzte ein, bis Harry sich einen Ruck gab und die Katze aus dem Sack ließ. „Naja, weißt du… wie soll ich sagen, unsere Gruppe hat sich vergrößert." Hermine blickte ein wenig verwirrt drein. „Wie, vergrößert? Meinst du, ihr habt euch mit jemandem angefreundet?", fragte sie nach. Ihre Antwort bekam sie von Ron: „Genau. Nur ähm… das ganze Drumherum ist ein wenig kompliziert. Er ist kein Gryffindor."

Das verhalf nicht gerade dabei, Hermines Verwirrung zu mindern. „Na und? Dann ist es halt kein Gryffindor, wir sind doch nicht wählerisch, oder? Aus welchem Haus kommt er, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw…" Harry fiel ihr nuschelnd ins Wort: „Slytherin." Er sprach so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte. Als der verwirrte Blick von ihrem Gesicht wich, wurden erst ihre Augen groß, dann fing sie an zu lachen.

„Der war gut, Harry; Slytherin. Als würde Ron sich mit einem Slytherin anfreunden. Oder den Versuch überleben, wenn ich an Fred und George denke." Doch sie bemerkte schnell, dass außer ihr niemand lachte. Im Gegenteil, selbst Ron hatte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck; ein Bild, das Hermine unbedingt im Gedächtnis behalten wollte. „Das… das war euer Ernst?", stammelte sie, „Wow… das hätte ich nie erwartet. Wie kam's denn dazu?"

„Was essen in kleinem Kreis und damit ohne Haustische so alles bewerkstelligen kann", grinste Ginny, „Wir waren nicht viele Schüler, die über die Ferien hier blieben. Und da hat Professor Dumbledore uns alle an einem Tisch versammelt zum Essen. Also Lehrer und Schüler. Und dabei wurde halt ein wenig gequatscht und dabei. haben wir bemerkt, dass Blaise gar nicht so ein übler Kerl ist", erklärte sie die Vorkommnisse.

„Und du wirst auch super mit ihm klar kommen", warf Ron ein, „Der ist auch so verknallt in Bücher wie du." Ron wollte gerade über seinen eigenen Witz lachen, da erklang hinter ihm eine bedrohlich wirkende Stimme. „Und was ist daran so lustig?" Erschrocken drehte er sich um, nur um erleichtert aufzuatmen. „Bei Merlins Lieblingsunterhose, Blaise, musst du mich so erschrecken?" „Musst du über mich lästern?", konterte der Slytherin.

Bevor die beiden die Möglichkeit hatten, die Situation eskalieren zu lassen, stellte sich Ginny energisch dazwischen. „Fangt doch nicht gleich an, euch zu streiten. Es ist der letzte freie Tag, morgen geht der Unterricht weiter, und ich will meine Zeit hier nicht verschwenden." Hermine wurde es auch zu viel, sie stellte sich Blaise gegenüber und streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Hi, ich bin Hermine Granger. Wir kennen uns zwar aus dem Unterricht, aber ich glaube, wir wurden da beide etwas von Vorurteilen gelenkt. Schön dich an Bord zu haben. Dann muss ich die drei hier nicht allein zähmen." „Zabini, Blaise Zabini. Erfreut dabei sein zu können. Und was die Vorurteile angeht: Bei uns im Jahr gibt es eine Zwei-Klassen-Gesellschaft: Die, die Draco jeden erdenklichen Wunsch erfüllen, und jene, denen Draco in Timbuktu noch zu nah wäre. Ich gehöre zu letzterer Gruppe… und bin dort leider der Einzige."

Harry meldete sich zu Wort: „Das muss dich ziemlich fertig machen, oder? Da bist du ja sowas wie ein Außenseiter im eigenen Haus." Nach den Worten gingen alle Blicke auf Blaise. Selbst Ginny und Ron, die sich im Hintergrund darüber stritten, ob Rons Witze angebracht wären oder nicht, hörten aufmerksam zu.

„Naja", winkte der Slytherin ab, „von den älteren Schülern gibt es noch genügend, die Malfoy nicht ausstehen können, weil er mit dem Gold seines Vaters protzt." Während er sprach wurde seine Stimme immer lauter und aufgewühlter. „Meine Familie hat auch mehr als genug Gold, das heißt doch aber noch lange nicht, dass ich das jedem unter die Nase reiben muss, oder?" Er atmete tief durch und sah seine Freunde an. „Tut mir leid, bei dem Thema bin ich empfindlich, da werde ich schnell wütend. Der Großteil meiner Familie lebt in Italien, wo wir arme Familien vor der Behandlung von solchen wie Malfoy schützen wollen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass Reichtum etwas Schlechtes ist, man muss nur damit umzugehen wissen. Sagt zumindest mein Vater immer."

In dem Moment flog von draußen eine Eule heran, die Harry als Hedwig, eine der potterschen Familieneulen, erkannte. Er öffnete das Fenster, durch das er sie erspäht hatte, hielt ihr den Arm hin, damit sie darauf landen konnte, und strich ihr über das Federkleid. „Na, meine Schöne, was machst du hier? Hast du einen Brief für mich?", fragte er, woraufhin sie schuhuhte und ihm ihr rechtes Bein hinhielt, an das ein Brief angebunden war.

Harry öffnete den Brief und las ihn zuerst für sich. Am Ende stöhnte er: „Das kann's doch nicht sein, da wollte wohl jemand lustig wirken." Als er die fragenden Blicke um ihn herum wahrnahm, las er den Brief vor.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_aufgrund jüngster Ereignisse halte ich es für nötig, eine Besprechung unter vier Augen mit Ihnen durchzuführen._

_Bitte erscheinen Sie am morgigen Montag um spätestens 18 Uhr in meinem Büro. Alles weitere erfahren Sie dort._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_James Lewis Potter _

_Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Träger des Ordens der Merlin dritter Klasse, ehemals stellvertretender Leiter der Aurorenzentrale _

„Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, man kann es auch übertreiben, oder? Das ist ja peinlich." Bei diesen Worten fasste Harry sich an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

Auf dem Weg durch die Gänge, durch die die fünf wahllos umherliefen, da sie zu nichts wirklich Lust hatten, fragte Hermine, wie der Rest der Gruppe die Ferien verbracht hatte. Ginny begann mit ihrer Erzählung bei Zauberschach, fuhr fort mit Faulenzen, erwähnte in einem Nebensatz Hausaufgaben („Das glaube ich euch erst, wen ich sie gesehen habe", warf Hermine ein) und kam schließlich beim Fitnesstraining an.

„Und mein doofer Bruder musste bei den Gewichten natürlich mal wieder übertreiben und hat so eine Hantel erstmal schön auf den Fuß bekommen", endete der Rotschopf und blickte prompt in Hermines fassungsloses Gesicht.

„Ihr habt mit Gewichten trainiert?", fragte diese in die Runde und erhielt ein einstimmiges Nicken. „Aber… wisst ihr denn nicht, dass man damit frühestens mit sechzehn anfangen soll? Eher noch mit achtzehn, um die Knochen und Muskeln nicht zu gefährden?" Ginny wandte sich Blaise zu. „Stimmt das etwa? Und du hast uns trotzdem damit trainieren lassen?", fragte sie anschuldigend.

Harry fiel dem Slytherin ins Wort, noch bevor dieser etwas erwidern konnte: „Ginny, es ist ja nicht so, dass wir maßlos und unkontrolliert mit den Gewichten umgegangen wären", versuchte er seine beste Freundin zu beschwichtigen, doch erreichte er eher das Gegenteil. Nun war auch er in ihrem Visier. „Du wusstest das auch? Und hast nichts dagegen gesagt? Wie kann man nur so zu seinen Freunden sein? Wir hätten uns ernsthaft verletzen können. Ron HAT sich ernsthaft verletzt!", schrie Ginny ihn an.

Damit stampfte sie, höchst verärgert, davon, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Harry sah entschuldigend zu Ron. „Ron, ich… es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht gleich gesagt habe, dass es gefährlich sein kann. Aber ich weiß auch, dass es keine Probleme gibt, wenn man die Sache vorsichtig angeht. Das mit der Hantel konnte ich wirklich nicht ahnen", sagte er. Aber Ron winkte ab. „Ach was soll's. Meinst du etwa das hätte mich gestört? Schön, die Hantel hat weh getan, aber daran bin ich selber schuld, weil ich sofort loslegen wollte. Und als du und Blaise uns angeleitet habt, da ist ja auch nichts passiert."

Am nächsten Morgen war Ginny noch immer wütend und würdigte weder Blaise noch Harry eines Blickes. Zum Essen setzte sie sich zu Fred und George, welche aus irgendeinem Grund sehr froh darüber schienen. Im Unterricht nahm sie dann den Platz neben Hermine ein und blickte starr zu dem Lehrer, der Tafel oder dem Pergament auf ihrem Platz, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, in Harrys Augen zu sehen.

Harry wusste, dass Ginny ihm nicht lange böse sein konnte. Sie hatte es noch nie gekonnt, erst recht nicht, wenn er sie entschuldigend ansah. „Manchmal", dachte er sich dann immer, „ist es ganz praktisch, dass ich die Augen meiner Mum geerbt habe." Doch nun verzweifelte er nahezu, da Ginny es gekonnt vollbrachte, ihn zu ignorieren. In Zauberkunst am Nachmittag versuchte er immer wieder, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Daher faltete er aus einem Stück Pergament einen Schwan und ließ ihn mittels Schwebezauber auf ihren Tisch fliegen. Doch dieser Versuch, wie auch weitere, die er im Verlauf der Stunde unternahm, blieb nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Ginny ließ den Schwan in ihrem Umhang verschwinden und folgte weiter dem Unterricht.

So ging er nach dem Unterricht von sich selbst enttäuscht zum Büro seines Vaters. Er klopfte an, öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und sagte „Ich bin's", da wurde er auch schon hereingebeten.

„Harry, Harry, Harry", begann James, kaum dass die Tür wieder geschlossen war, „Was soll ich nur mit dir anstellen? Da bin ich mal für zwei Wochen nicht in der Nähe und schon passiert sowas." Harry konnte nicht ganz nachvollziehen, worauf genau sein Vater ansprach, doch er vermutete das private Fitness-Training. „Dad, es tut mir leid, ich wollte doch nicht, dass sich irgendwer verletzt. Das war ein Versehen!", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen, doch James blickte ihn fragend an. „Verletzt? Was hat… ach, du meinst das Training, von dem ich gestern Abend gehört habe? Bei Merlin, ich habe in meiner Schulzeit bestimmt Schlimmeres angestellt als das. Aber dieses Kapitalverbrechen! Wie konntest du es nur zulassen, dass sich ein Slytherin mit dir anfreundet?"

Harry sah auf und sah ein Funkeln in den Augen seines Vaters, das ihm verriet, dass diese Anschuldigung nicht ernst zu nehmen war. „Ja… das tut mir natürlich auch Leid, aber sieh es doch mal so, Gryffindors größte Eigenschaft war sein Mut. Kann man es denn nicht mutig nennen, sich mit einer Schlange anzufreunden?", antwortete er mit einem Zwinkern, woraufhin James anfing zu lachen. „OK, das ist ein Argument. Aber eine Sache wüste ich schon gerne noch: Warum hat Ginny dich heute ignoriert? Ihr seid doch sonst unzertrennlich."

Harry merkte, wie ihm plötzlich eiskalt wurde. Er wollte nicht daran denken, geschweige denn darüber sprechen, aber jetzt musste er wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen.


	12. Kapitel 11: Ausgetrickst

Sorry, dass es letzten Monat kein Kapitel gab, mir fehlte eine Idee für den Übergang zwischen dem ersten und dem zweiten Teil des Kapitels... und da das erst im Juni fertig wurde, habe ich mir gesagt, dass ich halt den Mai-Upload auslasse und weitermache wie von mir geplant und dass es dann im Laufe des restlichen Jahres einmal ein außerplanmäßiges Kapitel gibt, je nach dem, wann ich eins früh fertig bekomme^^

* * *

Schweigend blickte Harry auf seine Hände, welche auf seinen Knien lagen. Es war schwer für ihn, daran zu denken. Und es war noch schwerer, diese Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Sein Vater schien zu verstehen, was in ihm vor sich ging, denn er hakte nicht nach, sondern ließ Harry alle Zeit, die er brauchte.

„Ich… ich hab Mist gebaut", sagte er nach langem Grübeln. James legte seinem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter und fragte: „Was hast du denn gemacht? Ich meine, du wirst sie weder beleidigt noch verletzt haben, ich sehe also keinen Grund, warum sich das nicht wieder einrenken sollte." Harry blickte zu seinem Vater auf, kaum noch in der Lage, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Doch, ich hab sie verletzt. Ich hab ihr weh getan."

James nahm den Jungen in den Arm und strich ihm über den Hinterkopf. Das hatte bislang immer geholfen, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Das war bestimmt nicht mit Absicht", sagte er in leiser, melodischer Tonlage, „und das weiß sie auch. Ihr kennt euch lange genug. Möchtest du mir erzählen, was los war?"

„Es… es war alles nur wegen diesem blöden Training", erzählte Harry, mit sich selbst um Fassung ringend. „Als Hermine gestern aus den Ferien gekommen ist und erzählt hat, dass man nicht mit Gewichten trainieren sollte, bis man 16 ist. Und da habe ich ihr gesagt, dass es nicht schlimm wäre, weil wir ja vorsichtig waren und es nicht übertrieben haben." Harry, noch immer in James' Armen, wischte sich über die Augen, welche ein wenig feucht waren, aber es tat ihm gut, seinem Vater davon zu erzählen. Er wurde immer ruhiger und sprach weiter: „Da ist Ginny dann sauer auf mich geworden, weil ich das wusste und nichts gesagt habe. Weil Ron sich dadurch verletzt hat. Damit habe ich auch ihr weh getan. Ich habe ihr Vertrauen missbraucht."

Den letzten Satz murmelte er eigentlich nur zu sich selbst, vergaß aber für einen Moment, dass sein Vater ihm so nah war. James fasste seinen Sohn bei beiden Schultern und hielt ihn auf Armlänge von sich. „Harry, das ist der größte Mist, den ich je von dir gehört habe. Du hast ihr Vertrauen missbraucht? Wie oft hast du Ron schon einen Streich gespielt? Hast du nicht dabei auch jedes Mal in gewisser Weise „sein Vertrauen missbraucht"? Und ihr seid trotzdem noch die besten Freunde. Warum sollte das bei Ginny anders sein?", versuchte er Harry zu erklären. Doch der stellte auf stur. „Ja schon, aber Ron hat auch immer über die Streiche gelacht. Ginny ist richtig wütend geworden."

„Das hat doch damit nichts zu tun, Harry", erklärte James, „Ginny ist ein Mädchen, die sind in solchen Sachen manchmal einfach ein wenig empfindlicher. Gib ihr einfach ein paar Tage Zeit, um mit der Sache ins Reine zu kommen. So wie ich sie kenne, hält sie es eh keine Woche ohne dich aus." James grinste bei diesem letzten Satz, was auch Harrys Selbstvertrauen ein wenig stärkte. „Meinst du wirklich, dass sie mir das verzeiht?", fragte er, noch immer leicht verunsichert.

Sein Vater konnte nicht umhin, ihm dafür die Haare zu zerstrubbeln. „Natürlich. Mensch, Kleiner, ihr kennt euch, seit du vier Jahre alt bist. Und glaub mir, besonders anfangs hast du häufiger Sachen gemacht, die sie zum Weinen gebracht haben. Und was ist? Ihr seid noch immer die besten Freunde, auch wenn das gerade kurzzeitig pausiert. Du darfst dir nicht immer an allem selbst die Schuld geben. Das ist egoistisch und du willst doch nicht egoistisch sein, oder?", grinste der ältere Potter.

Nun musste auch Harry lachen. Nein, egoistisch wollte er nicht sein. Und wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte Ginny auch vor zwei Jahren schon für drei Tage nicht mit ihm gesprochen, weil er ihren Haargummi geklaut hatte. Und sie waren trotzdem noch beste Freunde.

„Du hast ja Recht, Dad. Es ist nur einfach so ungewohnt, dass sie zwar in der Nähe ist, wir aber nicht miteinander reden. Mal sehen, wie lange sie braucht, um mir zu verzeihen. Was meinst du? Ich sage übermorgen", bot er seinem Vater eine Wette an. „Na gut, dann tippe ich auf morgen Abend, beim Abendessen", nahm James diese breit grinsend an.

Harry gefiel dieses Grinsen nicht. Er kannte es bereits und wusste, dass sein Vater etwas vor hatte. Nur was, da hatte er keine Idee. „Also", sagte James, „was ist dein Einsatz? Wie wär's mit einem Referat in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wenn ich Recht habe? Nichts zu schweres, wie wär's mit dem Wabbelbein-Fluch? Der ist eh demnächst auf der Liste."

Nachdem Harry seine Kinnlade wieder vom Boden aufgehoben hatte, bildete sich auch auf seinem Gesicht ein Grinsen. „OK, Deal. Und wenn ich gewinne, bekomme ich Hedwig geschenkt. Ich bin glaube ich der Einzige hier ohne Haustier und das nur, weil ich außer Hedwig und vorher Ariadne nie ein Haustier haben wollte. Naja, bis auf Tatze, aber das sähe etwas komisch aus hier im Schloss. Und die Eulen gehörten auch immer der Familie", äußerte der Gryffindor seinen Wunsch. In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: „Dann muss ich mir auch nicht immer eine Schuleule schnappen, wenn ich Mum schreiben will."

„Weißt du", gab James zu bedenken, „Wenn du einfach mal dein sonst so großes Mundwerk aufgemacht und etwas gesagt hättest, dann könntest du dir jetzt was anderes als Wettschuld ausdenken, aber das nehm ich gerne so an. Du solltest jetzt aber besser in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, gleich ist Sperrstunde. Ich begleite dich noch zur Fetten Dame, wir müssen ja nicht riskieren, dass Sna… ich meine Professor Snape bei der Ausführung seiner abendlichen Kontrollrunde den Sohn seines Lieblingsfeindes in den Gängen antreffen und ihm Punkte abziehen kann."

Wie von James vermutet liefen die beiden Professor Snape über den Weg, um genau zwei Minuten nach Beginn der Sperrstunde. Wenn Harry es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er vermutet, Snape könnte hellsehen oder hätte auch eine Karte des Rumtreibers. Aber beides war einfach zu absurd.

„Severus, alter Freund", rief James diesem mit einem gespielt freundlichen Gesicht zu, „was verschlägt dich in den Korridor, der den schnellsten Weg von meinem Büro zum Gryffindorturm darstellt? Hattest du erwartet, hier jemanden anzutreffen? Möglicherweise einen Schüler? Gar noch alleine?" Seine Miene verfinsterte sich in Sekundenschnelle. „Glaube ja nicht, dass ich dich damit davonkommen lasse, meinen Sohn schikanieren zu wollen. Du willst ihm Punkte abziehen? Schön. Strafarbeiten geben? Meinetwegen. Aber nicht aus purer Willkür, damit wir uns da verstehen. Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass du mich hasst, aber lass meinen Sohn aus dem Spiel."

Severus Snape wandte seinen unverändert nichtssagendem Blick nicht von Harry ab, als er das Wort an dessen Vater richtete: „Arrogant wie eh und je, was Potter? Wie immer denkst du, es ginge alles nur um dich. Aber ja, ich wollte deinen Sohn hier treffen, doch nein, ich wollte nicht, dass er allein ist. Im Gegenteil, ich hatte gehofft, dass du ihn begleitest. Denn du sollst mitbekommen, was ich ihm sage. Außerdem könnte ich das nicht im Unterricht tun, da ich einen Ruf zu verlieren habe. Mr Potter", sprach er nun Harry an, „Ich möchte Ihnen zu einem erfolgreichen Anfang in der Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei gratulieren. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glatt denken, dass Ihre Mutter sich jemand würdigeren als Ihren Vater gesucht hätte. Aber leider bleibt mir dieser Wunsch wohl verwehrt. Meine Herren, eine angenehme Nachtruhe wünsche ich. Wobei deine, Potter senior, beileibe etwas unruhig sein darf, wenn es nach mir ginge." Damit machte der Meister der Zaubertränke kehrt und ließ die beiden Potters allein.

„Also ganz ehrlich?", sagte Harry, der seine Sprache als Erster wiederfand, „DAMIT hab ich als Letztes gerechnet." Vater und Sohn sahen sich sekundenlang stumm an, bevor Harry fortfuhr: „Korrigiere: Als vorletztes, das Letzte, womit ich gerechnet hätte, wäre ein Heiratsantrag an dich." Den restlichen Weg zum Eingang des Turms lachten die beiden herzhaft über diesen Gedanken.

Am nächsten Morgen sah Harry, wie eine dunkelbraune Schuleule einen Brief an Ginny zustellte. Ihr Gesicht zeigte immer mehr Verwirrung, je länger sie auf das Pergament starrte. Sie blickte kurz auf in Richtung Harry, welcher keine fünf Meter entfernt saß, drehte sich jedoch gleich wieder weg, als sie bemerkte, dass er auch in ihre Richtung schaute. Das bestätigte nur, dass irgendetwas Seltsames vorging, doch Harry konnte sich nicht wirklich erklären, was das war.

Der Unterricht an diesem Tag verlief größtenteils reibungslos. In Verwandlung sollten sie einen Teller in eine Tasse verwandeln. Hermine war wieder einmal als Erste fertig, woran Harry sich mittlerweile gewöhnt hatte, aber auch er machte gute Fortschritte. Zum Ende der Stunde hatte er es fast geschafft, lediglich der Henkel fehlte noch. Trotzdem schätzte er seine Leistung besser ein als die von Lavender, welche vor ihm saß, bei der sich lediglich die Ränder des Tellers nach oben gebogen hatten.

Nach dem Mittagessen, in Zauberkunst, fingen sie damit an, unbewegliche Objekte so zu verzaubern, dass sie sich bewegen konnten. Mit einem vielsagenden Zwinkern erwähnte Professor Flitwick, dass man zum Beispiel auch eine Ananas einen Stepptanz machen lassen konnte. Danach folgte eine Stunde Schlafen, das hieß Geschichte der Zauberei , bevor es dann zum Abendessen ging.

Als Harry sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch setzte, war Ginny in der Großen Halle noch nicht zu sehen. Ron setzte sich ihm gegenüber und fragte: „Sag mal Harry, du scheinst heute irgendwie nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein. Nach wem guckst du dich denn die ganze Zeit um?" „Ganz ehrlich, Ron", tönte es hinter dem Rothaarigen, als Hermine sich zu den beiden gesellte, „manchmal bist du wirklich ein wenig schwer von Begriff, oder? Mit wem außer uns hängt Harry normalerweise die ganze Zeit rum? Kleiner Tipp: sie redet seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr mit ihm."

Kurze Zeit später stand eben diese Person mit ihrem Winterumhang über dem Arm hinter Harry. „Harry? Bist du fertig? Ich würde gerne mit dir reden. Allein", sagte sie. Harry sah zu Ron und Hermine hinüber und verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen „Bis später", woraufhin beide nickten. So stand er auf und folgte Ginny aus der Großen Halle heraus. „Gehen wir ein wenig an die frische Luft? Heute ist es nicht so kalt", schlug sie vor. Keiner der beiden sprach ein weiteres Wort, bis sie an einem Baum auf halber Strecke zwischen dem Tor und dem See ankamen.

„Ginny, es tut mir wirklich leid", beteuerte Harry, nachdem sie ein paar Minuten gemeinsam zum See hinaus gesehen hatten. „Ich weiß, dass ich hätte erwähnen sollen, dass Gewichtstraining gefährlich sein kann, aber bitte glaube mir, wenn man aufpasst – und wenn ich das Missgeschick, das Ron passiert ist, mal außer Acht lasse, dann haben Blaise und ich immer darauf geachtet – kann nichts passieren."

„Das weiß ich, Harry. Ich war nur so enttäuscht, dass du mir nichts davon gesagt hattest. Immerhin möchte ich ja, wenn ich schon was mache, wofür ich Ärger mit Mum bekommen kann, wenigstens wissen, dass das so ist. Meinst du, Fred und George hätten so viel Spaß an ihren Streichen, wenn sie nicht wüssten, dass sie dafür bestraft werden könnten, wenn man sie erwischt?", grinste sie schelmisch, was auch Harry zum Lachen brachte.

„Eigentlich", konstatierte Harry gutgelaunt, „müsste ich dir ja böse sein." Auf Ginnys verwirrtes Gesicht hin erklärte er sich. „Ich hab gestern mit meinem Dad gewettet, wie lange du nicht mit mir reden würdest. Ich hatte auf morgen gewettet, er auf heute zum Abendessen. Jetzt muss ich ein Referat zum Wabbelbein-Fluch halten. Aber das ist es mir wert, solange du mich nicht mehr ignorierst."

„Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht", erwiderte Ginny, „du hattest mir doch eine Eule geschickt, dass es dir Leid tut, ich aber unbedingt erst zum Abendessen mit dir reden soll, eben wegen der Wette. Und glaub mir, ich erkenne das Gekrakel, das du Handschrift nennst."

Da fiel es Harry wie Schuppen vor die Augen. „Dad! Dieser verdammte Betrüger. Mum witzelt schon immer rum, dass ich die Handschrift meines Vaters geklaut habe. Der Brief kam nicht von mir, den hat dir mein Dad geschickt, damit ich die Wette garantiert verliere. Wenn ich nicht so erleichtert wäre, dass wir wieder Freunde sind, würde ich jetzt zu meinem Dad gehen und ihm erzählen, was ich von so einem Mist halte."

„Der Trick bei der Sache ist, einfach selbst eine Idee für einen Streich zu haben", sagte Ginny. „Wie wäre es hiermit:…"


	13. Kapitel 12: Rache

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und ehe man sich versah stand der Valentinstag vor der Tür. Ein besonderer Tag für viele der älteren Hogwartsschüler, aber auch für Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley. Seit den Ereignissen von vor gut einem Monat waren die beiden nur selten nicht zusammen zu sehen.

Am Morgen des vierzehnten Februar wachten die beiden früh auf. Da der Valentinstag dieses Jahr auf einen Freitag fiel, verschoben die meisten Schüler ihre Verabredungen auf das folgende Wochenende, an dem sie dann generell das Dorf unweit des Schlosses besuchen durften. Doch Harry und Ginny hatten für heute etwas geplant. Und sie waren froh, dass ihnen bislang niemand auf die Schliche gekommen war.

Nach der üblichen kurzen Umarmung zur Begrüßung im Gemeinschaftsraum verließen die beiden selbigen, um ein extrafrühes Frühstück zu essen. Schnell vertilgten sie ein paar Toasts und tranken ihren morgendlichen Früchtetee (Kürbissaft machte morgens einfach nicht munter), bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste machten.

Sie kamen lange vor Unterrichtsbeginn dort an, doch das musste auch so sein, immerhin war dies heute ein besonderer Tag. Ihr Tag. Ihr Tag der Rache. Harry kramte aus seinem Umhang die Karte, die er von Remus zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte. „Ab heute", dachte Harry, „sind die Rumtreiber wiedergeboren." Kaum dass er diesen Gedanken beendet hatte, zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Klassenzimmertür. Ginny tat es ihm gleich und beide begannen eine Formel zu murmeln. Als Harry die Formel beendet hatte und dachte, auch Ginny wäre fertig, bemerkte er, dass sie noch weiter murmelte. Und es war nicht die geplante Beschwörung. Aber er beschloss, ihr zu vertrauen. Immerhin hatte nicht nur er jemanden, nach dessen Vorbild er sich richten konnte, in der Familie.

Sie warteten noch etwa zwanzig Minuten, in denen sie sich über allerlei Belangloses unterhielten, um keinen Verdacht zu schöpfen, bis die restlichen Erstklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin sich im Korridor versammelt hatten. Kurz danach öffnete sich auch die Tür, Professor Potter trat heraus und ließ seine Schüler den Raum betreten. Er ging als letztes in den Raum, schloss die Tür und fing sogleich an zu sprechen.

„So, Jungs und Mädels, heute machen wir mal etwas anders Unterricht. Der gute Mr. Potter hat sich dazu bereit erklärt, zum heutigen Unterrichtsthema ein kurzes Referat vorzubereiten. Worum es geht, soll er euch selbst erzählen. Mr. Potter, dann kommen Sie doch bitte nach vorn, ich werde mich auf Ihren Platz setzen." Nickend und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht machte sich Harry auf den Weg nach vorn.

„Guten Morgen, liebe Mitschüler, Professor Potter, mein Vortrag heute handelt vom Wabbelbein-Fluch. Da es ein sehr schwacher Fluch ist und er in der Praxis eher zur Ablenkung als zum Angriff oder zur Verteidigung genutzt wird, dachte ich mir, eine kleine Vorführung wäre ganz nett. Sie sollte auch gleich beginnen." Harry brauchte nicht lange zu warten, bis die ersten Schüler geradezu hysterisch begannen zu schreien. Als zum Schluss auch Harrys Vater den Wabbelbein-Fluch abbekam, war im Zimmer eine verzerrte Stimme zu hören: „Dieses war der erste Streich, doch der zweite folgt sogleich."

Nachdem Professor Potter den Fluch von den Schülern aufgehoben hatte, fuhr Harry mit seinem Referat fort. „Wie ihr bemerkt habt, ist der Fluch nicht schmerzhaft, aber wenn man von ihm überrascht wird, kann das für Duelle ernste Folgen haben. Ihr könnt nicht mehr vernünftig stehen, wodurch auch das Zielen schwerer wird, und die neue Situation raubt euch zumindest für einen Augenblick die Konzentration. Ich zeige euch jetzt, wie der Fluch gesprochen und abgewehrt werden kann. Ginny, wenn du mir dabei assistieren würdest?"

Der Rotschopf ging nach vorn und demonstrierte gemeinsam mit Harry die Zauberstabbewegung und den Zauberspruch für den Fluch und den Gegenfluch. Im Anschluss beantwortete Harry noch diverse Fragen der Mitschüler, die wissen wollten, wie lange der Fluch hielt, wenn er nicht entfernt wurde, wofür der Zauber ursprünglich gedacht war und wie er es geschafft hatte, sie alle mit dem Fluch zu belegen. Bei der letzten Frage musste Harry eine ganze Zeit überlegen, wie er seine Antwort formulierte.

„Ich kann euch dazu nur sagen, dass ich Hilfe hatte. Der Fluch liegt auf der Tür, jeder, der dort hindurchgeht, wird drei Minuten später von dem Fluch getroffen. Diese Stimme kam im Übrigen auch nicht von mir, da bin ich genauso ratlos wie ihr. Hat sonst noch jemand eine Frage?" Als sich niemand meldete und von Malfoy nur noch ein leises „Wenn mein Vater davon erfährt…" zu hören war, bedankte sich Professor Potter bei Harry, ließ diesen wieder Platz nehmen und führte den Unterricht weiter. Unter ihrem Tisch schlugen Harry und Ginny ihre Fäuste gegeneinander und grinsten einander kurz an.

Beim Mittagessen war die seltsam verzerrte Stimme erneut zu hören. Diesmal sprach sie: „Dieses war der zweite Streich, doch der dritte folgt sogleich." Die Schüler schauten sich in der Großen Halle um, konnten aber auf den ersten Blick nichts feststellen, bis Neville ängstlich hervorstieß „Zweimal Professor Snape? Ich glaub', ich sterbe." Tatsächlich war am Lehrertisch eine zweite Person, die Professor Snape sehr ähnlich sah. Als James Potter aus dem Augenwinkel sah, dass seine Nase eine andere Form hatte als sonst, war er zunächst sehr verwirrt, da er sich die Situation nicht erklären konnte. Er beschwor sich einen Spiegel herauf und erkannte, dass nicht nur seine Nase aussah wie die des Meisters der Tränke, sondern auch seine Frisur war das exakte Ebenbild dererSnapes.

War er während seines Unterrichts der Meinung gewesen, die angesprochenen Streiche seien die Tat seines Sohnes, so war er sich jetzt sicher, dass das nicht sein konnte. Diesen Zauber hätte kein Erstklässler auf sein Essen legen können. Und den Hauselfen war es untersagt, die Speisen mit Zaubern zu versehen. Außer seinem Sohn fielen ihm nur die Weasley-Zwillinge als potentielle Täter ein, aber welchen Grund sollten sie haben, ihm das anzutun?

„Na Potter", wurde er von Professor Snape aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, „magst du mich so sehr, dass du jetzt so aussehen willst wie ich? Dann habe ich dich ja all die Jahre falsch eingeschätzt." Dabei grinste dieser hämisch. James konterte ohne zu zögern. „Ach weißt du, ich wollte mal sehen, wie es ist, mit vor Fett triefenden Haaren rumzulaufen. Außerdem dachte ich mir, es würde dich freuen, wenn in deinem Körper mal was steckt, womit man was erreichen kann. Und das tut es jetzt. Quasi. Aber irgendwie gefällt mir das nicht. Sind das Läuse, die da in deinen Haaren rumlaufen?" Mit diesen Worten hob James die Verwandlung auf und grinste Snape an.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht in den Kerkern verlief normal. Snape bevorzugte seine Slytherins, wobei er diesmal Harrys Ansicht nach zu weit gegangen war und Goyle fünf Punkte gutsprach, weil sein Kessel nicht explodierte, Seamus aber Punkte abzog, weil sein Trank ein zu helles Blau annahm und daher nicht die volle Wirkung erzielte.

Während des Abendessens saßen Harry und Ginny mit Ron und Hermine am dem Lehrertisch zugewandten Ende des Gryffindortisches und unterhielten sich über den Tag. „Harry hast du schon das von deinem Vater gehört?", fragte Hermine plötzlich, als sei es ihr gerade wieder eingefallen. Der Angesprochene sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Das von meinem Dad? Was soll das denn sein?" „Ich hab' gehört, dass ihn gerade eben im Unterricht ständig Flüche getroffen haben. Scheinbar hat er es nicht geschafft, etwas über das Thema zu sagen, ohne verhext zu werden. Ihr wisst nicht zufällig etwas davon, oder? Wenn ich da an eure Vorstellung heute früh denke, ist das irgendwie verdächtig."

Harry fing daraufhin an zu lachen. „Und du verrätst mir bestimmt gleich, wie ich meinem Vater Flüche auf den Hals jage, während ich bei Snape am Zaubertrankbrauen bin. Und überhaupt, selbst für den Scherz heute früh mussten wir um Hilfe bitten." Hermine schloss daraufhin die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen. Sie konnte dadurch nicht sehen, wie Harry über ihre Schulter hinweg den Weasley-Zwillingen, welche aus gerade in die Große Halle kamen, zugrinste und ein Daumen-Hoch von beiden bekam.

Dicht hinter den Zwillingen erschien Harrys Vater in der Tür. Harry beobachtete ihn, bis er sich setzte und bemerkte, dass er Harry genauso anstarrte, wie umgekehrt. Der Jüngere lächelte sein Gegenüber an und fiel weiter über das Essen her. Was jetzt geschah erinnerte viele an das Mittagessen.

Eine verzerrte Stimme war zu hören: „Dieses war der letzte Streich, doch, ihr Leut', ich warne euch. Weit're komm'n, d'rauf könnt ihr wetten, die Rumtreiber legt ihr nicht in Ketten."

„Harry!", rief Hermine nun empört. Ron und Harry hatten ihr von der Karte erzählt. Sie wusste auch, dass die „Rumtreiber" aus Harrys Vater und dessen Freunden bestanden. Da dieser jedoch Opfer der Streiche war, war es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er daran schuld war. Blieb also nur sein Sohn. „Erwischt", sprach dieser ertappt. „Aber der Großteil der Streiche kam von jemand anderem. Ich wollte eigentlich nur ein wenig Rache an Dad nehmen, weil er mich bei unserer Wette reingelegt hat."

Nachdem die Geschichte erklärt war, fragte Ron (noch), wer ihm denn geholfen hätte. Seine Schwester sah ihn einen Moment lang verständnislos an und sagte: „Mal überlegen… wen kennt Harry, der ihm dabei helfen würde, einem Lehrer ein paar Streiche zu spielen? Zufälligerweise haben die beiden Freitagnachmittag Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Da Ron noch immer ziemlich fragend dreinblickte, fügte sie hinzu: „Du hast dich den ganzen Sommer über die beiden beschwert, weil sie nachts so viel Krach gemacht haben, dass du nicht schlafen konntest." Hier fing Ron an zu stutzen. „Fred und George? Aber… wieso? Und überhaupt, woher weißt du das?"

„Also ehrlich Ron, wer war denn mit Harry zusammen die Erste beim Unterricht? Wer hat denn mit ihm den Fluch vorgeführt? Ist es da nicht nur logisch, dass ich auch bei den Streichen mitgeholfen habe? Außerdem wurde ich auch von „Professor Potter" ausgetrickst, da ist das doch klar."

Ron stimmte ihr zu und schnappte sich noch ein wenig von der Kürbiscreme. „Kannst du eigentlich nur essen?", fragte Hermine. „A'er Her'ine", setzte Ron mit vollem Mund an, schluckte aber den Inhalt hinunter, als er Ginnys und Hermines angewiderte Gesichter sah. „Ich kann doch nichts dafür. Ich bin noch im Wachstum, ich muss viel essen, sonst seh ich als Erwachsener so klein und dürr aus wie Harry." Da es nicht das erste Mal war, dass Ron seine Verfressenheit so erklärte, interessierte es Harry schon kaum noch. Trotzdem antwortete er, fast schon aus Gewohnheit: „Pass nur auf, dass du in die Höhe und nicht in die Breite wächst."

Nach dem Essen stieß Blaise zur Gruppe. Er hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. „Rumtreiber, ja? Wie bist du denn auf den Namen gekommen?" Ron war schon wieder verwirrt. „Wie jetzt, du wusstest auch davon?" „Was heißt „davon gewusst"? Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, oder nicht? Harry hat einen Monat lang fast nie mit seinem Vater gesprochen, wenn er nicht mit Ginny zusammen war, hab' ich ihn oft bei deinen Zwillingsbrüdern gesehen, manchmal auch alle vier auf einem Haufen, da war das nachvollziehbar. Also Harry, wie bist du auf den Namen gekommen?"

„Stimmt, davon haben wir dir noch gar nicht erzählt", sagte Harry. „Die Rumtreiber, das waren mein Dad, mein Pate und scheinbar ihre beiden besten Freunde. Ich kenne aber nur einen von den beiden, der andere hat sie wohl mal verraten, mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Jedenfalls hatten die vier damals ziemlich viel Spaß hier in Hogwarts und haben jede Menge Streiche gespielt. Und dabei diese Karte angefertigt." Dabei holte er die Karte der Rumtreiber hervor und sprach die Formel, die die Karte erscheinen ließ.

„Ach, so hast du mich immer gefunden. Das Ding ist ziemlich geil. Aber… was ist das für ein Gang direkt neben uns? Ich meine, da ist doch nur ein Portrait." Ginny kicherte. „Nur weil da ein Portrait ist, heißt das nicht, dass es dort keinen Gang gibt." Sie drehte sich zu dem Bild. „Lady…", ein kurzer Blick auf das Schild am unteren Rand des Bilderrahmens verriet ihr den Namen, „Mildred, wir würden gern den Gang benutzen, den Ihr schützt." Lady Mildred, eine ältere Dame in beigem Festumhang, blickte in die Gruppe und sagte: „Jeder Lady und jedem Gentleman ist der Durchtritt gestattet, so sie meine Frage beantworten können. Es ist klein und rot, macht grau golden und klares unsterblich. Was ist das?"

Hermine, Blaise und Ron sahen sich ratlos an, Ginny und Harry mussten grinsen. „Das ist zwar nicht ganz leicht, aber so eng wie meine Familie mit Professor Dumbledore befreundet ist, weiß ich das", sagte der Schwarzhaarige. „Es „macht grau golden", das bedeutet, dass es Metall in Gold verwandelt. Und „klares unsterblich" sagt, dass es Wasser in Elixier des Lebens verwandeln kann. Ich wusste zwar nicht, dass der Stein der Weisen rot ist, aber es gibt nichts anderes mit den Fähigkeiten."

Und tatsächlich schwang das Portrait zur Seite und legte einen Gang frei. Um sich die Überraschung nicht zu verderben, überprüften die fünf nicht, wohin der Gang führte, sondern löschten die Karte und gingen weiter.


	14. Kapitel 13: Treffpunkt

Jetzt beim zweiten Versuch passt auch das Schachspiel ;) Danke an Yanne S., der dort einen Fehler gesehen hat, wodurch ich die Partie nochmal durchgegangen bin.

* * *

Während die Gruppe durch den scheinbar endlos langen Gang marschierte, fiel Harry etwas ein, was er durch die Geschehnisse mit Ginny und seinem Vater vollkommen verdrängt hatte.

„Sag mal, Hermine", begann er, während er zu besagtem Mädchen aufschloss, „was steht jetzt in diesem _Almanach der Unikate_ eigentlich über das _Buch des Mondes_?" Sie blieb schlagartig stehen, so dass Ron fast in sie hineingelaufen wäre. „Mensch, das hab ich ja ganz vergessen, bei all dem Trubel." Die Kinder scharten sich um sie.

„Das _Buch des Mondes_ kann dem Lesenden in bestimmten Situationen die Zukunft voraussagen. Wenn du das Buch bei einer ganz bestimmten Mondkonstellation festhältst, dann erscheint für dich auf den Seiten ein Text, der dir einen Einblick in die Zukunft gibt. Der _Almanach_ beschreibt das sehr genau. In den bekannten Vorhersagen, die das Buch gemacht hat, wurden niemals Namen oder Orte erwähnt. Viele haben bereits versucht, sich gegen die Vorhersagen zu stellen, doch meistens sind sie dann doch eingetroffen, wenn auch anders als erwartet. Als Beispiel stand darin, dass das Buch einmal vorausgesagt habe, Godric Gryffindor würde eine ihm unersetzliche Person verlieren. Er hat das auf Rowena Ravenclaw bezogen und darauf, dass sie sterben würde. Um sie zu schützen ist er ihr danach nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen. Dadurch hat er aber seinen besten Freund, Salazar Slytherin, vernachlässigt, was der Hauptgrund dafür gewesen sein soll, dass der Hogwarts verlassen hatte."

Vier Gesichter, von denen man blankes Erstaunen ablesen konnte, blickten, teilweise mit offenen Mündern, in Hermines Richtung. „Ich hab es schon wieder gemacht, oder?", fragte diese. Blaise fing sich zuerst und antwortete: „Ja, hast du. Wie schaffst du es eigentlich, in so kurzer Zeit so viel zu sprechen? Das ist doch nicht mehr normal. Und jedes Mal klingst du, als hättest du das Buch gefuttert." Zustimmendes Nicken war von Ron und Harry zu sehen, Ginny hielt sich lediglich die Hand vor den Mund und kicherte. „Das", sagte Harry, während er auf seine rothaarige Freundin zeigte, „sollte irgendwann mal verboten werden. Ich komm mir immer so vor, als hätte ich irgendeinen genialen Witz nicht verstanden, wenn ein Mädchen anfängt zu kichern. Kannst du das nicht irgendwie abstellen, Ginny? Das ist wirklich irritierend."

Empört drehte sich die Angesprochene zu ihrem besten Freund um und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Harry James Potter! Zum Einen hat das gerade absolut gar nichts mit dem Thema zu tun, und zum Anderen ist Kichern wenigstens ein angenehmeres Geräusch als Rülpsen und Furzen, was ihr Jungs euch ja scheinbar auch nicht abgewöhnen könnt. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" „Nur, ob unsere Mütter noch leben, du scheinst die beiden genauso gefuttert zu haben, wie Hermine ihre Bücher. Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären", scherzte Harry zwinkernd, trotz des Ellenbogenstoßes in die Seite, den er von Ginny bekam.

Ohne den beiden eine Chance zu lassen, sich noch weiter zu kabbeln, meldete sich Ron jetzt zu Wort: „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ist es nicht sinnvoller, über das Buch nachzudenken, wenn wir es bei uns haben, und jetzt lieber mal dem Geheimgang hier zu folgen? Ich will hier nämlich irgendwann auch wieder raus." Der Rest der Gruppe stimmte dem zu und sie machten sich weiter auf den Weg durch den Gang.

Nach einer Viertelstunde kamen die fünf letztendlich an einer Tür an. Vorsichtig öffneten sie diese und spähten hindurch. Als sie festgestellt hatten, dass der Raum hinter der Tür bis auf vier Portraits leer schien, betraten sie den Raum und sahen sich um.

Tatsächlich war auch von innen nichts zu sehen, außer der Tür, den Bildern und den Kerzen, die angezündet in der Luft schwebten und den Raum erhellten. Die fünf Erstklässler musterten die Bilder eindringlich, bis Blaise erstaunt rief: „Das Portrait hier kenn ich doch!" Sofort versammelten sich die anderen um ihn herum. „Das hängt in der Nähe des Eingangs zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Sagen Sie, Sir", sprach er den jung wirkenden Herrn an, der auf dem Gemälde dargestellt war, „Sie bewachen nicht zufällig einen Gang, der zu Ihrem anderen Bildnis führt?" Die Personen auf den anderen Gemälden mussten sich scheinbar das Lachen verkneifen. Die beiden Damen, die abgebildet waren, hielten sich jeweils eine Hand vor den Mund und man sah nur, wie die Schultern hoch und runter zuckten, der Herr im letzten Bild hatte ein puterrotes Gesicht und presste krampfhaft die Lippen aufeinander.

Auf die verwunderten Blicke der Kinder hin begann der Gefragte zu sprechen. „Ja, hinter mir führt ein Gang zum edlen Hause meiner selbst. Leider, so scheint es, wissen nicht mal mehr die Schüler meines eigenen Hauses, welch Anblick ich zu Lebzeiten war." Nun waren die Blicke nicht mehr nur verwundert, die Unterkiefer waren allesamt heruntergefallen, woraufhin die drei Gemälde ihr Lachen jetzt wirklich nicht mehr aufhalten konnten.

„Salazar, mein alter Freund", begann der Herr ganz rechts außen zu sprechen, „Unsere Körper verweilen schon so lange nicht mehr unter den Lebenden, wahrscheinlich kennen die Schüler heutzutage lediglich unser Antlitz kurz vor dem Tode." Er wandte sich an die Schüler. „Willkommen, meine lieben Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor, und auch du, Schüler des Hauses Slytherin seist mir willkommen. Dies ist der Verbindungsraum, von welchem je ein Gang in die Nähe der einzelnen Gemeinschaftsräume führt. Wir legten ihn damals an, damit Freunde aus verschiedenen Häusern einen zentralen Treffpunkt haben. Doch leider sind solche Freundschaften mit der Zeit sehr selten geworden, was dazu führte, dass das Wissen um diesen Raum vor etwa 300 Jahren nicht mehr weitergegeben wurde. Der Durchgang sei euch gewährt, doch um sicherzugehen, dass die genauen Standorte der Gemeinschaftsräume nicht allseits bekannt werden, gibt es auch hier eine Losung. Ich verrate euch jene für Gryffindors, Salazar die für Slytherins. Beachtet jedoch, dass ihr diese Losung lediglich Schülern eures eigenen Hauses anvertrauen und auch keine Schüler fremden Hauses durch euren Durchgang führen dürft."

Die Kinder sahen einander an und begannen zu grinsen. „Das ist genial!", ließ Ron verlauten. „Dann müssen wir uns nicht immer überlegen, wo wir Blaise treffen, dann wird das hier unser Treffpunkt. Oder was meint ihr?" Vier zustimmende Gesichter beantworteten ihm die Frage, doch Blaise stellte gleich die nächste: „Und… was machen wir jetzt? Der Abend ist noch jung, bis zur Sperrstunde haben wir noch Zeit."

Letztendlich fiel die Entscheidung auf Schach. Die fünf Kinder ließen sich ihr jeweiliges Passwort geben, bevor Ron dem Portrait Godric Gryffindors eben jenes nannte, um sein Schachbrett und die Figuren zu holen. „Dass Ron immer und immer wieder Schach spielen will… fast so als gäb es für ihn nichts anderes", stellte Ginny fest, nachdem Godric den Durchgang wieder verschlossen hatte. „Und alles nur, weil Blaise gegen ihn auch mal gewinnt. Wie steht's zwischen den beiden eigentlich?" Harry und auch Blaise waren noch am Überlegen, als Hermine verkündete: „Beide haben 2 Siege und 8 Partien sind Remis ausgegangen. Ron versucht scheinbar, die Statistik zu seinen Gunsten zu kippen." „Was ich verhindern werde", warf Blaise ein. Er war von klein auf genauso versessen nach Schach, wie Ron es war, und freute sich, endlich einen Gegner in Hogwarts gefunden zu haben, da aus seinem Haus niemand gegen ihn spielen wollte.

„Und was machen wir drei, während die beiden das Schachbrett stürmen?", fragte Harry die beiden Mädels und bekam ein „Blaise anfeuern natürlich!" als Antwort von Ginny, was ihn grinsen ließ. Er wusste genau, wie sehr Ginny ihre Brüder liebte, besonders Ron, da sie, seit die Zwillinge nach Hogwarts gingen, die meiste Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte. Und doch konnte sie es einfach nicht lassen, die Weasley-Jungs zu ärgern. „Was grinst du denn so?", fragte die Rothaarige ihn. Harry sah ihr in die Augen, das Grinsen wurde immer größer, und sagte: „Weißt du, ich musste da gerade an einen Brief von dir denken, den du mir Anfang Juni geschrieben hattest. Wie war das? ‚Wenn Ron erfährt, dass…'" „Wehe, Harry! Ich hab dir vertraut, dass du das niemandem erzählen würdest. Wie kannst du das jetzt hier ansprechen?", fragte Ginny entrüstet. „Manchmal ist es schon lästig, seinem besten Freund alles anzuvertrauen, oder?", wollte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor wissen. ‚Vor allem, wenn es darum geht, welchen deiner Brüder du am liebsten magst', dachte er schelmisch, sagte aber: „Außerdem ist es schade, dass du nicht auch einstecken kannst, wo du doch so gut austeilst." Seine beste Freundin streckte ihm daraufhin die Zunge raus. „Bäh! Spielverderber! Schön, ich werd ihn nicht mehr ganz so sehr ärgern, wenn du mir versprichst über diesen Brief keine Silbe mehr zu verlieren, wenn außer uns beiden noch jemand in der Nähe ist. Einverstanden?", fragte sie. „Gut, einverstanden", antwortete Harry just als das Portrait Gryffindors beiseite schwang. „Womit einverstanden?", fragte Ron, welcher sich wieder zu der Gruppe gesellte. „Einverstanden damit, jetzt loszugehen, auch wenn du noch nicht da bist", reagierte Harry schnell, „aber das bist du ja jetzt, also auf zur Großen Halle."

So gingen sie den Gang, den sie gekommen waren, wieder zurück und verließen ihn am Gemälde von Lady Mildred. Als sie die Große Halle betraten, wurden sie sofort aufgehalten. Vor ihnen standen die Zwillinge mit funkelnden Augen. „Harry, Ginny, wir haben euch schon gesucht!", sagte Fred. „Unsere Streiche-" „-deren Ideen zu großen Teilen von euch stammen-" „-waren ja echt der Renner!" „Das müssen wir unbedingt-" „-nochmal machen, meint ihr nicht auch?" Mittlerweile war Harry ganz schwindlig von ganzen hin- und herschauen zwischen den beiden Zwillingen. Nachdem er seine Gedanken wieder geordnet hatte, antwortete er: „Da habt ihr Recht, das war wirklich genial und wir müssen das mal wieder machen. Dann aber in großer Runde, ich denke, Blaise, Ron und Hermine haben auch die eine oder andere Idee. Gut, Hermine vielleicht nicht, irgendwie hat sie es nicht so mit dem Brechen von Schulregeln", er fing an zu lachen, als besagtes Mädchen ihm leicht gegen die Schulter boxte, „aber vielleicht bekommen wir von ihr doch mal nebenbei so ein, zwei Ideen."

„Also", begann Blaise, „ich bin definitiv dabei. Das bedeutet schon mal keine Streiche gegen ganz Slytherin, ich würde ganz gern von eurem und unserem Einfallsreichtum verschont bleiben. Aber ich kann gute Insider-Informationen beschaffen. Gegen die Gruppe „Ich bin reich und kann machen was ich will" könnt ihr gern jederzeit euer gesamtes Arsenal aufbringen, die brauchen das ab und zu." Die Zwillinge sahen von Blaise zu ihrer Schwester und brachten nur noch ein: „Der ist ja wirklich cool drauf!" zustande, bevor sie die Kontrolle über ihre Unterkiefer verloren und diese sich nicht mehr hochklappen ließen.

Harry nahm sich diesen Zustand als Munition und bemerkte: „Wenn ihr in zwei Wochen gegen Ravenclaw mit genauso weit geöffneten Mündern spielt, solltet ihr lieber beten, dass euch kein Klatscher dort reinfliegt. Oder sogar der Schnatz, das wäre echt blöd. Beinaher Erstickungstod UND ein Foul wegen Schnatzelns, das wollt ihr doch bestimmt nicht, oder?" Die Umstehenden brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, in das die Zwillinge auch freudig mit einstimmten.

„Wenn das dann geklärt wäre, können wir jetzt in die Große Halle? Blaise bettelt um eine Niederlage im Schach", sagte Ron, welcher sich als erstes wieder beruhigt hatte. „Erstens, Weasley, ich bettel nicht. Zweitens wirst du es sein, der verliert. Und drittens sage ich voraus, dass diese Partie nur über vier meiner Züge geht", konterte Blaise und hatte damit den Ehrgeiz in Ron weiter angefacht. „Na dann, lass mal sehen, wie du dich schlägst. Vier Züge; das ist vollkommen unmöglich."

In der Großen Halle angekommen, setzten sich die beiden am Rand des Gryffindor-Tischs gegenüber. Blaise war in den letzten Wochen zu einem gewohnten Bild bei den Gryffindors geworden, sodass sich niemand mehr darüber aufregte. Die Menschentraube um die beiden herum bestand nicht nur aus den Freunden der beiden, sondern auch aus anderen Schülern, die die waghalsige Ansage von Blaise gehört hatten und interessiert waren.

„Also, Ron, ich fang dann mal an. Bauer auf E-4." Der Bauer befolgte ohne zu zögern die Anweisung, hatte er doch in früheren Partien schon mitbekommen, dass Blaise wusste, was er tat. „Das kann ich auch", entgegnete Ron, „Bauer auf E-5." Somit schickte er seinen eigenen Bauern direkt vor den von Blaise. „Dann kommt hier Zug Nummer zwei: Läufer auf C-4." „Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du damit bezwecken möchtest, aber gut, dein Spiel. Springer auf C-6." Blaise grinste leicht, bei diesem Spielzug. „Es gäb so viele intelligentere Züge in der Situation... aber was soll's. Dame auf F-3." Ron wurde nur noch verwirrter. „Was ist das denn bitte für eine Spielweise? Da ist so gar kein System dahinter. Springer auf D-4." Damit bedrohte Ron erstmals Blaises Dame, was den jedoch wenig zu interessieren schien. „Tja, Ron. Diese Partie ist für dich gelaufen. Dame auf F-7. Schachmatt."

Damit stand Blaise vom Tisch auf, ging um diesen herum und klopfte Ron auf die Schulter. „Mach dir nichts draus, dieser Zug wird auch von Profis oft nicht bedacht, weil er so simpel ist. Ich zeig dir demnächst mal, wie du ihn kontern kannst."


	15. Kapitel 14: Training

Ron bewegte sich noch immer keinen Zentimeter vom Schachbrett weg. „Ron?", sprach seine Schwester ihn an, doch er schien es nicht zu hören. Er schüttelte den Kopf und Harry konnte ihn murmeln hören: „Wie geht denn das? In nur vier Zügen, ich glaub das nicht." Harry legte seinem besten Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Kopf hoch. Das ist dir einmal passiert. Jetzt kennst du die Strategie und wirst nicht nochmal drauf reinfallen."

„Was machen Sie denn alle noch hier?", ertönte eine strenge Stimme von der Eingangtsportal der Großen Halle. Die Köpfe aller Schüler drehten sich in diese Richtung, um Professor McGonagall zu erblicken, welche mit leicht verärgertem Blick auf die Gruppe zuging. „Die Sperrstunde beginnt in fünf Minuten, was denken Sie sich dabei, hier noch so seelenruhig zu sitzen und zu plaudern?"

Alle Schüler fingen an, in Richtung ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume zu rennen, als sie die Professorin für Verwandlung sie ermahnte: „Das Rennen auf den Gängen ist nicht erlaubt!" Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge der Schüler und sie versuchten ohne zu rennen so schnell wie möglich weg zu kommen. Das Quintett aus vier Gryffindors und einem Slytherin hingegen bewegte sich gemächlich auf den Verbindungsraum zu.

„Also", sagte Ginny, nachdem alle fünf aus dem Geheimgang in den Raum getreten waren, „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns vor dem Frühstück dann immer hier treffen und gemeinsam in die Große Halle gehen." Hermine griff den Vorschlag auf. „Gute Idee, vielleicht schaffen wir es dadurch sogar, dass andere uns nacheifern. Ich meine, es gibt schon ein paar Freundschaften zwischen den Häusern Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, aber das sind einerseits nur sehr wenige und andererseits ist Slytherin dabei völlig außen vor gelassen."

„Dann treffen wir uns morgen also hier, Blaise", stellte Ron abschließend noch einmal fest. „Und dann sehen wir weiter, was der Tag so bringt." Damit verabschiedeten sich die Gryffindors von dem Slytherin und gingen durch ihren Geheimgang, wobei sie – mit Ausnahme von Ron, der den Weg schon benutzt hatte – feststellten, dass sich der Ausgang in einer Nische am unteren Ende der Treppe zur Fetten Dame befand. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen wünschten die Jungs den Mädchen eine gute Nacht, wobei Ginny Harry noch umarmte und ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Dieser stand leicht verlegen da, immerhin standen gut dreißig Schüler um sie rum. Dennoch meinte er aus den Augenwinkeln sehen zu können, dass Hermine verlegen zu Ron hinüber sah, was ihn ein wenig verwirrte. Den Gedanken beiseite schiebend erwiderte er kurz die Umarmung, woraufhin Ginny ihn auch wieder losließ mit Hermine zusammen zum Mädchenschlafsaal ging.

Harry schaute seiner besten Freundin starr hinterher. War das gerade wirklich passiert? Nicht nur, dass Ginny ihn ständig zu seinem Geburtstag küssen musste, jetzt auch noch im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum vor all den Schülern? Gab es denn was Peinlicheres? Gut, das gäbe es schon… aber Harry hoffte einfach, dass sein Vater ihn nicht mit Küssen oder Babyfotos blamieren würde. Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass ihm bei dem Gedanken nicht übel wurde.

„Ron", sprach er den Rothaarigen an, als seine Stimme zurückkam, „kannst du mir sagen, was das gerade sollte? Das war doch einfach nur peinlich." Der Angesprochene kratzte sich am Kopf. „Tja, weißt du… Mädchen sind komisch, wir werden sie wohl nie verstehen."

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry früh geweckt. „Potter, steh auf. Training ist angesagt, wir haben nur noch zwei Wochen bis zum Spiel", sagte eine Stimme, die ihm ziemlich bekannt vorkam. Er nahm seine Brille und schaute zur Uhr. „Fünf Uhr dreißig? Oliver, du spinnst doch. Weck mich in zwei oder besser noch drei Stunden nochmal. Dann können wir über Training reden." Damit setzte Harry seine Brille wieder ab, drehte sich um und machte die Augen wieder zu. „Nichts da, Potter. Du ziehst dich jetzt an und kommst zum Quidditch-Feld. In fünfzehn Minuten bist du da, sonst gibt es Straftraining für jede Minute drüber. Also hopp." Oliver Wood verließ den Schlafsaal und Harry entschloss sich, ihn nicht herauszufordern. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Wood seine Warnung wahr machen würde, was bedeuten würde, dass Harry weniger Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbringen konnte, was auch außer Frage stand.

Zehn Minuten später war die gesamte Mannschaft auf dem Feld versammelt. „Also dann, Leute, in gerade einmal zwei Wochen geht es gegen Ravenclaw", begann Oliver seine Rede. „Sie sind taktisch immer sehr gut, aber dafür mit ihren alten Besen nicht so schnell wie unsere Jäger und Sucher. Trotzdem musst du auf ihren Sucher aufpassen, Harry. Bradley Catermole ist zwar ungewöhnlich groß für die Position, aber trotzdem ist er extrem flink und wendig auf dem Besen." Olivers Ausführungen gingen noch eine halbe Stunde lang, woraufhin eine weitere Stunde mit Erklärungen zu neuen Taktiken folgte. „Na dann, auf die Besen, wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie gut ihr zugehört habt."

„Wir hätten besser zugehört, wenn wir wach gewesen wären, Oliver", murmelte Harry, als er träge sein Bein über den Besen schwang. „Was denn", ertönte es von irgendwo hinter ihm, „seid ihr etwa schon fertig mit dem Training?" Harry drehte sich um und sah Ron auf ihn zukommen. „Fertig?", fragte Harry. „Wir haben noch nicht mal richtig angefangen. Wood hat uns bislang nur einiges an Taktik erklärt, wobei ich nicht weiß, wie viel davon ich verpennt habe. Ich muss jetzt hoch zu den anderen. Wo sind eigentlich die Mädchen und Blaise?" Ron zeigte mit dem Daumen in Richtung der Tribünen. „Hermine und Ginny sitzen auf der Tribüne und Blaise sagt, er kommt nicht. Würde sonst so aussehen, als wäre er ein Slytherin-Spion, meint er. Ich geh dann mal zu Hermine und meiner Schwester, damit ich euch besser zusehen kann."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Ron in Richtung der Tribüne, auf der die Mädchen saßen, und ging davon. Harry stieß sich derweil vom Boden ab und begann mit dem Training. Zum Aufwärmen bildeten sechs der sieben Spieler einen weiten Kreis, in dessen Mitte sich eine der Jägerinnen befand, in diesem Fall Alicia Spinnet. Die Spieler, welche den Kreis bildeten, würden sich den Quaffel gegenseitig zuwerfen, die Aufgabe von Alicia war es, einen Pass abzufangen, dann würde die nächste Jägerin in den Kreis geschickt.

Vier der Spieler um Alicia herum mochten zwar keine Jäger sein, aber dass Alicia nicht einmal eine Minute benötigte, um an den Quaffel zu kommen, zeugte trotzdem von ihrem Talent. Im Anschluss machte auch Katie Bell eine sehr gute Figur, als sie nach knapp zwei Minuten den Quaffel in der Hand hielt. Angelina hatte hingegen mehr Probleme, doch ihre Spezialität war auch das Werfen von Toren, weniger das Ergattern des scharlachroten Spielballs.

Im Anschluss trainierten Harry und die Weasley-Zwillinge auf eine neu von Wood erdachte Art. Die Zwillinge warfen einander abwechselnd kleine Bälle zu, die etwa die Größe des Schnatzes hatten. Diese musste der jeweils andere Zwilling mit seinem Schlagholz treffen, woraufhin Harry dann den Ball fangen sollte, bevor er den Boden berührte. Wood versprach sich dadurch höhere Treffsicherheit seiner beiden Treiber, trainierte dabei seinen Sucher und verhinderte zusätzlich noch, dass die Bälle abhanden kamen.

Oliver selbst trainierte derweil mit den Jägerinnen an den Torringen diverse Angriffstaktiken und deren Abwehr. Den Falkenkopf-Angriff beherrschten Angelina, Alicia und Katie schon sehr gut, sie mussten ihn aber trotzdem bei jedem Training immer und immer wieder wiederholen, da Wood ihn auch schon fast im Schlaf abwehren konnte und seine Jägerinnen nun antrieb, dass sie den Quaffel trotzdem öfter an ihm vorbei bekommen mussten.

Das Training ging noch zwei weitere Stunden – Woods Trainingseinheiten wurden immer verrückter – , bevor das Team sich auf den Weg in die Umkleidekabinen machte. Oliver lobte seine Mannschaft für das gute Training, wobei er sich besonders von Fred und George Kritik anhören musste („Wie kommt man auf die Idee, uns 10 Zentimeter große Klatscher durch Ringe mit 12 Zentimetern Durchmesser schlagen zu lassen?").

Nachdem Harry sich wieder bei seinen Freunden aus Gryffindor eingefunden hatte, rief er die Zwillinge zu sich rüber. „Fred, George, ich denke Oliver verdient eine Lektion. Quidditch-Training vor neun Uhr ist ab sofort tabu! Was meint ihr dazu?" Natürlich waren die beiden von der Idee nicht abgeneigt. „Hast du schon einen Plan?", fragte Fred, doch bekam er nur ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort. „Leider nicht, aber zu dritt werden wir garantiert was finden."

Wenige Tage später nahm Ron Harry nach dem Verwandlungsunterricht beiseite. „Sag mal, Kumpel, ich seh dich in letzter Zeit nur noch im Unterricht und beim Essen. Ansonsten bist du wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Selbst Ginny weiß nicht, was du treibst, das macht mir schon ein wenig Angst", sagte der Rotschopf. Harry grinste nur. „Ach weißt du, ich plane da was mit deinen Brüdern. Aber da das nur uns was angeht, wollen wir euch nicht mit reinziehen, falls wir dafür bestraft werden. Es reicht, wenn Gryffindor dreimal fünfzig Punkte verlieren könnte, wir wollen nicht riskieren, dass sich das verdoppelt."

Rons Augen weiteten sich dabei. „So schlimm? Was genau heckt ihr denn bitte aus?", fragte er nach, doch Harry antwortete nur: „Betriebsgeheimnis!", bevor er sich umdrehte und zum Mittagessen ging.

Am Donnerstag vor dem Quidditch-Spiel wurde der Zaubertrank-Unterricht für Harry sehr interessant. Es handelte sich um einen frühen Prototypen eines Trankes, der Sehschwächen ausgleichen sollte. Die Version, die die Erstklässler nun brauen sollten, verlor seine Wirkung nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten. Trotzdem, da seine Eltern ihr Einverständnis nicht gaben, dass Harry mit dem voll entwickelten Trank behandelt wurde, war ihm auch diese kurze Zeitspanne recht.

Für die Behandlung musste man volljährig sein, da die Dosis sehr genau abgestimmt sein musste, ansonsten würde die Sehstärke zu stark angepasst werden und statt normalisiert zu werden, wäre ein Weitsichtiger danach kurzsichtig und umgekehrt. Der Effekt ließ frühestens nach fünf Jahren nach und ließ sich vorher auch nicht umkehren.

„Bedenken Sie beim Brauen, dass der Trank die richtige Temperatur hat, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass Sie nach der Einnahme erblinden. Longbottom, können Sie nicht lesen? Fünf Florfliegen, Longbottom. Fünf. Mit den zehn Fliegen in ihrem Trank hält die Wirkung noch maximal fünf Sekunden, wenn es überhaupt eine Wirkung außer Übelkeit gibt. Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für ihre Unfähigkeit, sich an eine einfache Anweisung zu halten."

Hermine und Ron sahen mitleidig zu ihrem Mitschüler, der eh schon oft gehänselt wurde, als Snape plötzlich knapp vor ihnen einen weiteren Schüler fertig machen wollte.

„Potter, was glauben Sie, machen Sie da? Wenn ich die Stärke Ihrer Brillengläser richtig einschätze, sind Sie ohne das Ding blind. Warum setzen Sie sie also ab?", fuhr er Harry an. Dieser setzte seine Brille wieder auf und erklärte sich. „Professor, ich bin so weit mit meinem Trank fertig und wollte das Ergebnis testen." „Und das wollen Sie im Selbstversuch? Bei dem Vater würde ich auch Selbstmord begehen wollen, aber nicht in meinem Unterricht, sonst muss ich das noch verantworten." Harry hatte Probleme, nach dieser Aussage ruhig zu bleiben, schaffte es aber dennoch irgendwie.

„Professor Snape, ich weiß ja, dass sie meinen Vater nicht wirklich mögen, aber bitte hören Sie auf, so über ihn zu sprechen, wenn Sie keine Ahnung haben, wovon Sie reden. Sie haben einen guten Grund, ihn nicht zu mögen, aber die Zeit ist lange her. Können Sie nicht professionell genug sein wenigstens im Unterricht nicht über ihn zu lästern?" Snape war der Ärger ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich, Potter? Denken Sie, nur weil Ihr Vater hier Lehrer ist, können Sie so mit den anderen Lehrern reden?" „Nein, Professor, ich dachte lediglich, dass ich sie davon abhalten könnte, meinen Vater zu beleidigen, wo Sie mich doch letztens noch für meine Fähigkeiten im Brauen gelobt haben. Könnten Sie mir dann eine Möglichkeit nennen, meinen Trank zu testen, ohne dass es im Selbstversuch endet? Es wäre sehr schade drum, wenn ich ihn wegkippen müsste, weil er schlecht geworden ist."

Snape drehte sich von Harry weg und ging zu seinem Pult. „Schön, Potter, füllen Sie eine Probe Ihres Trankes in eines der Reagenzgläser, ich werde sie überprüfen und Ihnen zur nächsten Stunde mitteilen, ob Sie den Trank selbst testen können, oder nicht. Die anderen machen weiter, ich möchte kein Geschwätz mehr hören."

In der Hoffnung, seine Brille bald für einen leider viel zu kurzen Moment nicht mehr benötigen zu müssen, füllte Harry ein Reagenzglas mit seinem Trank und stellte es Snape auf das Pult. Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte er damit, sich vorzustellen, wie schön es wäre, sein Nasenfahrrad irgendwann für immer ablegen zu können.


End file.
